Harry Potter: Humanity's Last Hope - - - Reboot - - -
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: Harry and Co not only happen upon the Ancient and Lanean Cityship Atlantis, but declares his and his Coven's independence from the Machinations of the prejudiced governments of Earth. When attempting to explore the greater galaxy gets derailed, due to the sabotage of the NID, how will the Coven react when faced with the Walking Dead and extinction of Humanity?


Harry Potter x Stargate Atlantis x The Walking Dead –

 **Harry Potter, Humanity's Last Hope: Reboot**

 **Synopsis:** This will be a fic of a fic so to speak….I'm leaving my original file for Humanity's Last Hope up #1 as a guide and #2, to serve as a reminder to myself of where I've come from in fun writing and a guide as to where I want to go.

This **WILL NOT** be Slash for Harry. There may be Same Sex Couples, but Harry will be cannon Hetero.

 **Chapter Setting:** Earth, 1997, Universe SG-003435 Delta 3

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Stargate, Stargate Atlantis, O/C.

 **Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter X over kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

 **WARNING: Foul Language (realistic American Slang), and the butchering of the English Language contained herein.**

 _ **Special Aside:**_ Chapter Dedicaiton.

I know my writing is shit. It's convoluted, half-formed plots, and many, many, many run on sentences, block quotes, obscure references, far too many dick/sex/fart/immature jokes, and generally stuff that focuses on minutia to the point of losing sight of the plot.

It's been a looooog journey from my teen years way back in '06 and just starting out reading my first fic by fangella marie and Eppy the House Elf, volon666, robst, bobmin356, and far too much Serveritus and Drarry for my own good.

Ginny Weasley, a cannon character I used to love for ending up with Harry, I've come to despise for how she's behaved in f*****g fics...read that sentence again. It still won't make no damn sense!

I'm far too obsessed with Harry as Master of Death, as in literally, and ascending to some type of godhood status, and all of my plots post Deathly Hallows reflect the same cookie cutter story no matter how I bake it.

But for some reason...I've got a loyal core.

Do you have any idea how much it means to me, to wake up, check my phone, and see a review?

To see a story follow, a subscription alert, or c2 notification...it's electrifying. Though reviews remain my favorite. ;-)

All of my grammar mistakes, editing boofs, my proofreading fails...of failing to complete some thoughts as I'm trying to go back and edit, but my biggest fail being I DON'T PLAN MY STORIES...I "free write" whatever comes to me, as it comes to me as though I were literally sitting in front of a monitor and trying to transcribe what I "see."

There's my loyal core, right there with me, following along, even reading a lot of Same Sex Potter fluff lately when that isn't your cup of tea.

Thank you.

There's one person in particular I want to thank though, as he understands intrinsically _why_ I write the way I do, and _gets_ the meaning behind when I say: This is Stress Relief.

This reboot arc, I dedicate to all of my fans, followers, and reviewers...but specifically I dedicate this revamped, hopefully easier to palate, story to my colleague in spirit: Joe Lawyer.

You're all my precious lovelies and Bless you all for your kindness!

* * *

 **Chapter 01. - Harry Potter, Nerd, Adventurer**

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 **June 1997, Post Battle of Hogwarts**

Harry and the survivors had gathered once more on the Hogwarts lawn to honor their dead.

He was shocked to learn that wizarding custom demanded that those who died in battle be given a warrior's funeral, by pyre, lest their restless souls continue to wander the grounds in search of the cleansing fire that would bequest them their honor in death.

It was a seriously messed up bit of logic, if you can even call it that, which the Norman Mages had brought over with their pantheon when William conquered England.

Harry and Hermione sat together, best friends through and through, while the Weasleys and their other friends sat close by in their own groups mourning those lost.

On the expansive shore of the Black Lake, as twilight fast approached, the wizarding priest stood and with magical amplification began the service.

"Two Hundred and Seventy Six," she began.

Harry looked up and down the rows that dominated the shores of the black lake.

Many with shrouds of family crests, many with the Hogwarts Crest if they didn't have familial heraldry to comfort them.

None were forgotten….none were desecrated.

Harry had stood firm that the Dead were due dignity, even when yet living they deserved none.

None dared challenge him or the power rolling off him after he'd snapped the death stick so casually.

"Two hundred and seventy six bodies will be returned to Mother Earth this night, their souls have already bathed in the Ameles Potamos and are returned to the cycle of life. We gather today to mourn not their passing, nor their death; but rejoice in their ascension, and share in the joy of their memory."

"Can you believe Voldemort tried to eradicate this priesthood the first go-round," Hermione said leaning over to Harry.

"We gather today to Honor those who died in battle, whether in the camp of Voldemort and serving the forces of Darkness, or those seeking to restore the Ministry of Magic as servants of the light."

"It seems odd doesn't it," Harry eventually replied.

"In life there must be balance; in balance there is peace. In peace we find prosperity, and by prospering we have purpose," the priest continued with her soft tones.

"The natural balance must be maintained," she said casting her gaze on the crowd and locking eyes with Harry.

"I get the feeling it's going to be a long service," he said to Hermione shifting in his seat.

She didn't reply.

Harry tuned out the rest of what the priest had to say, and began focusing on the list of names of the dead which were to be returned to the Earth today…seeking out the names of those he'd either recognized or would miss most.

 _ **Katie I. Bell (18)**_

…

 _ **Susan A. Bones (17)**_

…

 _ **Remus J. Lupin (39)**_

…

 _ **Nymphadora T. Lupin (24)**_

…

 _ **Edward R. "Teddy" Lupin (6 mths)**_

…

 _ **Cormack J. McLaggon (18)**_

…

 _ **Lucius T. Malfoy (43)**_

…

 _ **Theodore B. "Ted" Tonks (54)**_

…

 _ **Oliver H. Wood (22)**_

…

 _ **Frederick G. Weasley (19)**_

…

 _ **Ginerva M. Weasley (16)**_

…

 _ **Ronald B. Weasley (17)**_

…

 _ **Blaise N. Zabini (17)**_

 _Good riddance to bad rubbish,_ he thought with dark glee at seeing Draco's Father and that fucking twat Zabini were set to burn as well.

Hermione, tears trailing her face, suddenly took Harry's hand in hers and the two sat in silence as the service concluded, only to stand with everyone else as the fires ignited.

The wailing of the living would forever haunt his dreams, and the silence of the dead would always unnerve him.

0oO0oO0

A few weeks after the funeral, Harry had taken up residence, officially, in Grimmauld Place which he shared with the grieving Andromeda Tonks née Black.

Kreacher, loyal and faithful companion that he was and rejuvenated by Harry's magic after accepting his bond once he'd destroyed Voldemort's locket, looked after the middle aged widow.

One day Harry walked into he library where Andromeda was slumped over a stack of books referencing and cross referencing information.

Harry assumed it was busy work to take her mind off of her grief.

He made the mistake of asking her what she was doing and was suddenly drawn into a world of intrigue and mystery, driven in part by Andromeda's paranoia that someone would come to take Harry, her last link to the pleasant memories of her family, from her.

When paired with the Black's famous fury and resolve none could match them…not even the "Master of Death."

"Today starts the first day of your apprenticeship," she said sliding a chair out of from the table and glaring at him until he took a seat.

Humoring the woman, Harry sat.

"And why do I need an apprentiship," he calmly asked?

Before she could respond the bell rang for the door, and a few seconds later Kreacher walked into the library to announce the arrival of Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Narcissa & Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Hannah Abbot, Septima Vector, Victor Krum, Terry Boot, George Weasley, Sedrick Ollivander, and Dennis Creevey.

He narrowed his eyes spying Draco and Narcissa of all people _here_ … _now_.

"Not that I don't mind seeing everyone here Andy," Harry said standing as the guests poured into his library, "but what's going on?"

"It's actually something I proposed Harry," Hermione spoke up.

"I contacted Mrs. Tonks about setting up a support group while we tried to deal with everything, and she liked the idea but wanted it to be productive and insisted on passing on what she'd intended to teach Teddy to you," she trailed off as Andy picked up.

"And we planned on covering more than just this or that like Cissy and I were raise," she said walking over to take her sister's hand in her own, "and we wanted to ensure that any bad blood between any of us is buried in the past because we can't stand _apart_ any longer."

She trailed off.

"I suggested we apprentice you and the other survivors in not only our areas, but teach each other what we could learn to strengthen the bonds which tie us together," Narcissa spoke up.

"We will pick up where Hogwarts left off while it's closed," Victor suddenly spoke.

"Then we will _all_ move on to whatever interests us…and we will overcome the melancholy and chase it away." Hermione finished with a smile.

Harry wanted to immediately protest…to deny these people entry into his life, or to protest he didn't _need them_.

But if the War had shown him anything, it was that unity and love were preferable to division and fear.

Fear leads to Anger.

Anger leads to Hate.

And Hate fueled the Dark Forces Harry had struggled against his entire life.

Looking around his room, he saw the look of hope on many faces and he realized this was more than _for him_. He wasn't being _handled_. He saw the silent pleading on Draco's and his mother's face, he saw the hope in little Dennis' eyes.

He said a silent prayer to any deity that would be listening and with a slow nod of his head agreed.

"Well then," he spoke aloud.

"I guess the first class of the Black Academy of Magic is officially open," he said with a smile.

Hermione immediately squealed and threw herself into his arms while Cissy, Andy, and the rest smiled and began talking among themselves.

Strangely enough, Luna and Draco were having a calm discussion, while Neville and Victor began discussing the native and unique plants for their various home regions.

0oO0oO0

The Black Academy was set up and registered as a day school with the Ministry, with Any as Head, Cissy her Deputy, while Sedric and Victor were listed as full time staff.

The school was a private school, invitation only, as they wanted to keep it small and informal while the children finished out their formal magical education in preparation for whatever they cared to do thereafter.

After a rigorous review of Ministry Standards, which lead to OWLS and NEWTS, Andy promptly threw them out the window and adopted the International WISE, Wizarding Intercontinental Spell Equivalencies, Curriculum for the OWL Equivalents, and the SMART, Spell Masters Arts Rituals and Trade Exams in place of the NEWTs.

The difference being that WISE and SMARTs were accepted world-wide while OWL and NEWTS were limited to the United Kingdoms of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and her former Colonies.

They were along the same line of study as was taught from Durmstrang, to Ilvermorny, and from the Imperial Academy of Japan to the People's School of Divine Arts in Soviet Russia.

Harry and his age mates required three years of revisions to meet their WISE Standards, and a further two before they completed their SMARTs, which included a Muggle Bachelor's in a chosen field.

By the time they'd graduated Harry and his mates had a completely different view of education, of Hogwarts, and of the world.

Even the youngest student, Dennis, had flourished with subject never before encountered and an even course of competent instruction.

Almost everyone in their group decided to pursue either a muggle or a magical form of higher learning.

On the eve of graduation, Andy had summoned the apprentices into the Attic of Grimmauld that had been converted into a ritual space, and there sitting in the center of a clean circle was a thick tome on a marble plyth, with the Black Family coat of arms.

"That's a thick tome," Hermione said going forward to examine the book after finding no active or passive magic cast about.

"And empty," Draco dryly observed.

"Your task," Narcissa suddenly spoke from the shadows startling the children, "and your graduation project," she said looking at each of them, "is to research, design, and execute a ritual which will identify magical children off certain criteria, and list their names in this book while sending an invitation to attend the Black Academy."

"So you've decided then," Harry asked.

"We'd not have spent the last year moving the house to Dibley unless we'd planned that Harry," Andy spoke with a smile.

The now expanded upon Black Manor, and a magically concealed planned community for future expansion, was nestled in the shadow of the Chiltern Hills by a quaint river and abundant forest land they'd quickly warded against _too much_ muggle attention, and sat on the far outskirts of Dibley.

"I don't care what you guys say, that Vicar _knows_ something's about with us," Draco said referencing how often the local Vicar, the Reverend Mother G. Granger came to their "construction site" once the house had settled and the obscuring charms slowly removed which hid the house.

"Still," Cissy interrupted, "that Horton chap is rather nice if a bit lonely.

"Eww mother; I don't need to think about _it_ again please!"

No matter how old you are, finding your mother tongue deep in, and snogging, an old man will upset you.

"So we're making our own book of names then," Luna asked.

"Yes," Andy quickly answered to redirect the conversation.

"This is your final SMART project, a master's level project normally, but we've come to expect extraordinary things from you all," she beamed.

"The Hogwarts Book, the Durmstrang List, and the Ministry Sensors all operate on the principals outlined in this paper, with these spells, potions, and foci," Cissy said summoning a stack of packets that began distributing themselves to the students assembled.

"Your task," Any picked back up, "is to _improve_ on the book for the following specific goals:"

Harry looked down at the top sheet of their project packet as he'd come to expect from Andy and Cissy.

 _Scale of Reach: Not less than 3,500 miles radius._

 _Criterion For Admission:_

 _Pre-School: Children Age 8: Power Level 3-6 on the Merlin Index_

 _Normal School: Children Age 10 too 18: Power Level 6-9 on the Merlin Index_

 _Apprenticeships: Children with Power Level 10 or Higher on the Merlin Index. (regardless of Age)_

 _Limitations: Maximum Attendance: 25 Per Section Per Graduating Class_

 _Invitation to Include: Parent(s), Legal Guardian(s), or Caregiver(s), and Family Members to room, board, and chaperone while child is in attendance._

 _The Book is to have a Faculty Division which can identify, and invite for employment, Experts in each field of instruction that the Academy Offers._

 _The Book is to be powered in a sustaining manner unto perpetuity no matter it's location._

 _The Book is to be bound to the Academy grounds._

 _The Book is to be_ _ **protected**_ and protected by invocation of the _Cuesto Spiritus_ ritual.

 _The Book is to monitor the location, health, and vital statistics of each student, staff member, and person within the grounds of the Academy._

 _The Book is to contain a self-updating map of the grounds which monitor and identify the location of each staff, student, faculty member, or guest on the grounds as well as log the day's traffic into perpetuity, or for as long as you're capable of recording while maintaining the integrity of the record._

 _The Book is to serve as grounding for the wards and enchantments upon the Academy, the Valley, the Village and their respective grounds._

 _The Book must be either capable of self-expanding and searching for queried information, or able to be bound into innate volumes at set intervals to allow for a new book's use without active magical interference._

 _The Book must contain a charter for the school which guarantees Faculty/Staff Roles, Responsibilities, Rights and Privileges, as well as Students Roles, Responsibilities, Rights and Privileges. This must be approved by both Headmistress Tonks, Deputy Headmistress Malfoy, the Staff, and Student Body_ _ **Unanimously**_.

 _The Book must either be linked to, or allow the accurate monitoring of, Student, Staff, Faculty, or Guest behavior while on campus or in the Village or their respective grounds._

 _Design and implement a protective and comprehensive ward scheme for both the school, the village, and their respective grounds._

 _Complete this task within one lunar year from the date of assignment._

"Bleedin Hell!" Hermione uncharacteristically exclaimed after finishing the list of requirements for their graduation project.

"Moin! Language," Harry FINALLY got to hiss at her.

She glowered at him with a sour expression that could curdle milk and promised retribution at a later time.

"This is a lot headmistress," Draco spoke up.

"Don't feel up to the challenge _Mister Malfoy_ ," his mother interrupted with a smirk.

"Nothing is impossible unless you believe it to be so," Andy chimed in.

"You all are well suited for this project with your individual skill sets, your talents, powers, and knowledge. I will accept no complaints, nor failure. You are to abide all laws of nature to complete this task, which the faculty and I have proven can be done to these specifications on a smaller scale with the information in the packet contained herein."

She looked at each student, changed so much since the time after the war when they'd all come together lost and mourning the life that could have been to achieve a life that deserved to be.

"The impossible is only a limitation you place on yourself with magic!"

" _Toujours Pur!"_

They all repeated the creed of the school after her.

"Be Pure of Heart, Pure of Mind, and Pure of magic to succeed in this life children. This task is not beyond you and you only need _expand_ on what we've proven can be done."

"You may begin," she said as a chalkboard began counting down 353 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 30 seconds to give the students a timeframe for their project.

"Well…." Harry started to Neville and Hermione as they made their way down the attic stairs and toward the new section of the house, a Round tower that held classrooms on the first three floors and a massive library on the upper three.

"I guess we'd better start," he said with a grin.

0oO0oO0

As time passed the students broke up the tasks necessary to complete the project among themselves, a task Hermione and Daphne were surprisingly suited to and were elected by their peers as joint overseers of the division of work and various sub-projects while Harry, based purely on his power levels having moved _beyond_ the Merlin Index would lead the project overall.

Neville and Draco, for their intimate knowledge of Potions, Herbology, and the related field of Alchemy, were chosen to begin preparing the physical components that would be necessary for linking the magic that would come to rest on the metes and bounds of the real properties in play.

Terry and Dean, for having developed a knack for enchantments, were tasked with researching and planning the actual wards necessary to link the grounds, design and place magical totems to monitor and implement their task, and in some cases develop or find the spells necessary to accomplish all the varied tasks in a safe and stable manner.

Hannah and Luna were tasked with researching, finding, and preparing to bind the guardian spirit to the book, as well as what rituals or magic would be necessary to maintain it's power and bindings.

Hermione and Daphne took it upon themselves to begin the actual enchantments and runic arrays necessary to be laid upon the book itself, and the various instruments which would have to be present in the school to at least activate the initial enchantments.

Tracey and George meanwhile, were assigned to map and calculate the total area to be covered, identify the ley lines and natural magical sinks which existed upon which to draw power, and how to use that power to not only identify and distinguish magical from muggle, but also how to prioritize selection of the candidates for invitation.

Dennis and Harry meanwhile were left to study and implement the dimensional physics which would be required to bind the whole project to this reality, while passing through all manner of existing wards, metals, and the very earth itself to assure long term stability and functionality of the enchantments.

It truly was a group effort; one which tested their individual limitations, magical ability, and would be recognized as advancing the boundaries of magical theory forward by at least a decade in several magical fields for future students of the Academy.

 _If it were to succeed_.

So it was, on the eve of the last full day of the lunar year from the time since they'd began their task, the 12 gathered once more in the ritual room, dressed in ceremonial attire befitting their rank and power, and at the stroke of Midnight, Harry, grounded by Hermione and Daphne at his side, began casting complex and powerful magic the students had designed, checked, had approved, and finally been cleared to use.

On silver trays, in golden, platinum, copper, iron, and bronze goblets various potions and alchemical concoctions bubbled, hissed, or smoked softly while Harry continued to chant over a large black marble cauldron lit by a green enchanted fire.

Chanting fervently, Draco, robed in red with a black sash with silver runes, began adding holy water to the heated cauldron causing some to immediately steam and send a cloud his vision, before Harry increased his chanting and Neville followed shortly after he'd completed his task, dressed similarly, and began adding the first of several potions the two had brewed for this purpose.

Harry stepped back and Hermione and Daphnew, dressed similarly but less regally to Harry, stepped forth palms extended flat over the cauldron, began chanting in first Ancient Greek, then High Latin, before French, then German, and switching unexpectedly to a long though lost dialect of the Ancient Mayan High Priests.

Draco returned with an alchemical formula that would open a small portal to the spiritual plane and once his task was completed, Harry took a flagon of the richest wine available, liquid gold, and precious jewels and poured or gently dropped them, into the frothing and boiling cauldron as mist thicker than the fog on a Scottish Moor poured over the edges of the sacred vessel.

Finally Dennis, honored as the youngest of the 12, arose carrying the red leather tome, and kneeling passed the blank volume to Harry, which he opened to about the middle.

While holding the thick and rather large book awkwardly, yet skillfully, in one hand he presented his open palm to Hermione who took forth a ritual blade and made an incision across his palm.

Allowing the blood to pool as the cut began to glow with his chanting, Harry slowly massaged the blood into his entire hand, before placing the bloody palm at the center of the book as the other students rose as one and surrounded the massive cauldron.

At the appropriate time, after Harry ceased his chanting, he dropped the book into the potion below.

He held his bleeding fist aloft while the others took their own knives and slit their own palms to allow their own blood to enter the potion.

As one they began chanting in ancient Sumerian before plunging their slit wrist into the boiling concoction, and many began howling in pain, but still they continued until Harry once more chanted the final portions of the spell, and plunged his own hand into the concoction.

The fire suddenly extinguished and the students were left with their hands in a rapidly gelling _goo_.

Each looked to the next in confusion, while from behind safety glass and an erected wall Victor leaned over to Andy.

"Vas that supposed to happen?"

"I have no idea," Andy said with a smile as she began slowly backing away from the window and making a hasty line for the exit of the room.

"Umm….did we mess up mate?" Neville called out in confusion.

Harry, almost emersed to his elbow, looked up at Neville and replied.

"I don't bloody well know. Did we screw something up Hermione?"

"I don't think we did Harry…" she said nervously while searching Daphne's suddenly panicked face.

"I can't move!" suddenly screamed.

"What?" Draco said attempting to remove his hand as well only to find himself caught in the vicelike grip of the _goo_.

"The potion should have been absorbed into the book by now," Neville said with some alarm.

Suddenly, and without warning, something _pulled_ and the students lurched forward involuntarily.

Tracy gave a cry of alarm.

The lights of the room, the candles of the ritual circle, and all other illumination within the room suddenly extinguished, save the sacred candles adorning the alter where the ritual potions had been stored and Harry with the girls had began the ritual.

There had been no window in the attic, yet a breeze began to steadily grow in the dim light.

"Silence," Harry suddenly said as from his vantage point he could _hear_ ….something.

A slow and steady murmur was rising from _within_ the potion.

Unexpectedly flames black as night began shooting from the base of the ritual cauldron before blowing _threw_ the children and leaving them without harm and lighting the candles of the circle with ominous black, or violet, flames.

"This wasn't planned folks," Daphne suddenly said as something _pulled_ once more and everyone save Harry were suddenly driven off their feet as the energy drained from them.

"Don't give in!" Luna suddenly screamed as she breathily tried, and failed, to stand.

"It's draining our magic!" Hermione screamed in a panic as she began to loose focus and her vision darkened.

"You are _OURS_ to command!" Harry suddenly yelled.

"You are _OURS_ to serve!" Harry defiantly commanded as his Iris began to glow an ethereal green and arcs of pure white power began cascading along his exposed skin.

"You want _power?"_

"TAKE IT THEN!" he roared as his body dissolved into a golden and glowing mass, a silhouette of a human male with no true form, and from the depths of the cauldron a scream was suddenly heard as the potion began to dissolve rapidly into putrid green smoke before the cauldron cracked, exploded violently outward extinguishing the black flames, and all light was once more extinguished in the ritual room.

Hermione had just enough time to witness the pulsing and glowing form of Harry, as the only person left standing, suddenly and violently breach the roof of the attic and ascend to the heavens as a deep gong reverberated through the grounds indicating the wards had been breached before the alarm suddenly ceased.

As darkness claimed her, she had just enough time to see the glowing red cover of their book floating down from the rafters, shrouded in a halo of the same golden light which Harry had become, and settled gently upon the altar stand they'd originally sat the book upon.

As Victor rounded the wall with Cissy and the other 'adults' Hermione had just enough sensation left to feel a vial pressed to her lips before darkness took her.

* * *

 **Chapter 02. - So this is Death; I hate the Curtains**

* * *

Harry drifted on a cloud…

The fog of his mind assaulted him, along with so many _thoughts_ …thoughts and voices.

Yet unlike he expected the thoughts and voices were not his own, but instead seemed to be the panicked cries of men and women who kept repeating something about Abomination, Ascension, Ori, Lanteans, and Ancients.

Dreams of Languages, sciences, mathematics, engineering, spatial engineering, faster than light travel, ship design, gene sequencing, marvels of technology and architecture, along with apparently the wisdom of the universe began assaulting Harry at a dizzying pace before settling in the recesses of his mind to be called upon as needed.

Strange words like Great Alliance, Asgard, Knox, and Ga'ould stuck to the front of his mind, while the panicked voices began _screaming_.

Without warning, he opened his eyes and saw nothing but white, and looking down he saw his body of solid light suddenly robe in the familiar flesh to which he was accustomed.

He blinked and suddenly he _knew_ that he'd ascended to a higher plane, that he was no longer confined to the limitations of a physical body, of the limitations of the universe, and that the botched ritual had attempted to drain his soul and imprison it in the book he and his friends had sought to create to power the gatekeeper spirit they'd selected to serve them.

Less than pleased at _that_ , but knowing he'd broken the mind and will of the ethereal being they'd selected for the task to loyal servitude, Harry smiled and suddenly _saw_ his friends being tended to by Andy, Cissy, and the others at the Academy.

"You're not to interfere!" An angry male voice suddenly said as he appeared before Harry, much smaller than he intended.

He suddenly _knew_ this being, seemingly embodying a toddler's form, was once mortal and had ascended to a higher plane of reality by shedding his mortal form and being made privy to the secrets of the universe…the same, yet more limited in scope, than Harry had just discovered.

Harry towered several meters over the infant and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

With the voice of deep waters, and clanging bells, Harry spoke the language of the universe in reply…a feat this being and his kind could never achieve.

"Who are you to command _me_ ," he asked with amusement.

"We are they who pioneered this place," he said in ignorance undoubtedly believing himself to be the pinnacle of creation…and Harry suddenly _knew_.

"You are Alterran," he turned on the spot and _forced_ another child to show itself which he knew to be observing, "and you are _Ori_."

The two began purpling in rage at seeing the other before they ran and began slapping one another as though Eric Cartman were their martial arts instructor.

"And you both _bore_ me," he said casting his gaze through time, space, and reality and _saw_ that which seemed to call to him.

"There she is!" he called with pride.

"What?" the indignant infants called.

"She's begging to be used, to sail once more…to have a purpose," he said casting his mind forth to the Pegasus Galaxy as a whole and with but a thought the Wraith passed peacefully in their slumber, never again to plague human or humanoids again.

"You _**cannot**_ interfere in the mortal plane!" the representative of the Ancient Ascended called with indignation and rage.

Crouching down to eye level with a mask of rage at the impertinence of the _thing_ before him…Harry took a deep breath and he _delved forward_ into the collective consciousness of the Ancients, and the Ori, and gave them true fear for the first time in millions of years.

He bound each to this plane of existence, freeing the Galaxies under the control of the Ori as well as preventing them from observing or interacting with mortals again.

"I see your souls," he boomed… "and they disgust me."

"Your punishment is condemnation to these realms to _live_ ," he scoffed "the same purposeless existence you've contented yourself with."

The children purpled in outrage and began throwing a tantrum.

"And should you ever more _bother_ me, mine, or those on other planes," he said clenching his fist and squeezing each and every ascended being across the multiverse's soul, "I shall never again be merciful."

"No one controls me," he snarled before vanishing in a supernova of light, blinding the two before him, and banishing them back to their respective collectives.

0oO0oO0

Several Days had passed and Harry had yet to return, and while not _yet_ beginning to worry, Hermione had nevertheless begun to walk along a very…thin edge concerning her emotions.

It was the beginning of the fifth day, at the witching hour, when she felt something….as though Harry were in her room, and something compelled her to return to the attic.

With the waive of her hand, casting a simple but effective wandless flame charm lighting the braziers and lights in the room, she made her way to the still softly glowing book…drawn in by the ethereal pull she felt in her very _soul_.

As she approached the _Prudentia Grimoir Arcanum_ , or Book of Arcane Knowledge, the glow suddenly vanished and the book flipped to a page showing an entry for Harry J. Potter, Foundering Father and Grand Magus of the Black Academy.

Where it listed his current location, oddly enough it read _everywhere_.

For his health: _perfection_.

"This doesn't make any sense," she muttered to herself before a wind swept the room and the pages flipped and landed upon her own entry.

Below her portrait, in her own ceremonial robes from the ritual, the entry equally confused her.

Hermione Jean Granger-Potter

Founding Mother and High Priestess

Black Academy of Magic

Once more the wind blew through the room and settled on the entry of Daphne.

Daphne Morgana Greengrass-Potter

Founding Mother and High Priestess

Black Academy of Magic

"What?!" she had just enough time to exclaim before the book once more began showing her the entries for more of her friends.

Neville Frank Longbottom

Vassal of House Potter

Founding Member and Priest

Black Academy of Magic

…

George Fabian Weasley

Vassal of House Potter

Founding Member and Priest

Black Academy of Magic

…

Draco Lucian Malfoy

Vassal of House Potter

Founding Member and Priest

Black Academy of Magic

…

Death Michael Thomas

Vassal of House Potter

Founding Member and Deacon

Black Academy of Magic

…

Dennis Trenton Creevy

Vassal of House Potter

Founding Member and Acolyte

Black Academy of Magic

…

The listing went on and on.

Neville, Draco, and oddly enough George were labeled as "Priests" while Dean and Hannah were Deacons, with the others labeled as Acolytes.

It was a classification which apparently matched their present power, _not potential_.

Hermione didn't even have time to ask about Luna before the book shifted and she was assaulted by the strangest entry yet.

Luna Selene Lovegood-Potter

Founding Mother and High Prophet

Black Academy of Magic

"This doesn't make any sense…"

"Doesn't it though child," a feminine voice suddenly spoke from behind her, startling Hermione and causing her to whip out with a wandless shield snapping into place with a soft hiss and thrum of power.

"It's good to see one so young exercising such _common sense_ for your species," the voice continued only to coalesce in a cascade of small lights into the visage of a beautiful young redhead.

"Who are you," Hermione demanded, as she flicked her wrist and summoned her wand from her holster concealed in her sleeve.

The tip of her wand began to glow a sickly orange in preparation to launch an offensive and incapacitating spell she'd learned in the obscure tomes of the Black Library, or rather what had become known as a the Black Family Collection of the Academy's Library.

"Peace child, I mean you no harm; though I'm sure Harry would think differently if he knew I, and a few likeminded others, had escaped his wrath," she chuckled.

Where she'd been gently lowering her wand, she raised to point directly between the ethereal woman's eyes at her characterization of Harry's 'wrath' at her presence.

"And why should I be at peace with someone who by their own admission would be seen by my best friend as his enemy?"

The woman began walking about the room and circling Hermione in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"I never said he was my enemy, nor that I was his child. Just that I and others like me had escaped his wrath meted upon those who'd angered him."

Her tones were even, her eyes firmly fixed on Hermione and she gave no indication of deceit.

Reaching out with a subtle, yet potent, _legillimency_ probe…Hermione knew she spoke the truth.

"Who are you then, and what did you want?"

With a smile the woman conjured a chair and say without saying a word.

"I am your past child, and by your covens invocation I am here to deliver a message."

Weary now as Hermione knew of no such invocation or existence of any such coven, she pressed on.

"That doesn't answer my question; now who are you?"

With a smile the woman turned her head and suddenly from the shadows a single crow emerged to perch on her chair just above her head.

"I have many names child; Gaia, Titania, Hecate, Freja, Morrigan, Morgan le Fay, but my birth name is Ganos Lal and I am Lantean…born of the stars and upon the shores of Atlantis in the far distant Pegasus Galaxy," she said with a smile.

Hermione froze.

Light.

Heavenly, pure, golden light suddenly shown _through_ the woman in the chair and power the likes of which Hermione could scarcely believe rolled off of her in waves.

"And what do you want of _me,_ " she asked cautiously running through every spell she knew mentally to try and recall _anything_ which may work against a _fecking god_.

"Call to Harry Hermione," she said suddenly; _urgently_.

"He has ascended to a state of being that even we….I…cannot fathom or begin to comprehend.

"Join with your sister wives and call your husband home."

With that the being faded leaving behind a single raven's tailfeather as proof she'd ever been there.

In the once more dark of the room, Hermione though furiously, before bounding through the door to summon the others.

0oO0oO0

Harry suddenly found himself walking along a beach once more in mortal form, a planet he instinctively knew to be Lantea.

"From the depths, from the deep, let me see my people's keep," he said with a smile.

Even though he was beyond spoken spells, gestures, or even having to consciously _think_ of casting magic, it came naturally to him to follow some forms of normalcy.

He instinctively felt the massive and powerful computers of the ancient city ship of Atlantis, by far some of the most advanced in _several_ galaxies by millions of years, boot up for the first time in eons running safety checks and initiating surfacing protocols.

The geothermal tether suddenly began drawing as much power as the plant could produce, which was quite a considerable amount, and harnessing the molten core of the planet to full effect.

A small quake of the ground was the only physical manifestation Harry physically sensed and experienced while he relaxed on the beach and observed the beautiful freshwater ocean before him.

Several moments passed, until suddenly a great dome of water began to form as water rapidly began pushing in a column vertically as the massive cityship truly began to ascend.

Large waves began rolling into the beach, growing steadily stronger and capping farther out before crashing into shore.

Harry stood and backed up to avoid being swept to sea by the strong undertow that the city was causing.

It was less than a minute later though that the 50 mile pentagonal perimeter, discounting the various piers and industrial districts contained in the "snowflakes" of Antlantis final emerged from the depths of the ocean and her _long_ slumber.

She triumphantly gleamed as a jewel in the sun as hundreds of cubic tons of water continued to cascade from the protective shielding before it shimmered and the remaining water began falling as rain onto the massive, if deserted city.

It's five major avenues of 16 mile long streets dividing the core of the Pentagon and living center caused long dormant maintenance programs to activate to begin sweeping the city for minor repairs, as well as sending automated probes to collect vegetation from the single landmass of Lantea that was consumable to stock the hydropinic bays.

Within the massive central park of the structure, fruit and nut bearing trees were brought out of stasis, while automated fishing boats began running system checks and entering a maintenance cycle in preparation for being unleashed to secure a sustainable source of meat and protein for the population upon their return.

Having lost a tremendous amount of power in breaching the surface, the computer contacted the long since cloaked and deactivated potential generation facility near the core of the system's star to come online once more and begin the automated cycle of creating and charging the ungodly powerful zero point energy modules the city ship needed to function at peek efficiency.

Atlantis was stirring once more, and in a mere week she'd be once more in her prime.

Sitting down on the beach once more, observing his work and officially laying claim to the ancient structure overrating the governmental system, backdoors, and control commands for the city and crafting it to be better suited to his tastes, Harry smiled and gave a chuckle.

"It is _good_ ," he breathed with a sigh before moving up closer to the tree line, into the comfortable grasses, and went to sleep.

On the astral plane, unable to observe Harry's actions, the Ancients and Ori fought one another over the chaos they blamed the other for causing by Harry's ascension.

In the Milky Way Galaxy, Avalon, Ganos and her cohorts awoke, hale and hole, in human form, in a chamber that none were familiar with as alarm bells began tolling.

An Astria Porta stood upon some primitive dialing device none in their group could recall utilizing to arrive at their present destination.

Suddenly men and women in black armor and dress began filling into the room, projectile weapons primed, and a man with close cropped hair, a cigar in his mouth, and the rank insignia of Colonel filled in after reports indicated the intruders were secured.

"Afternoon folks; anyone care to tell me what you're doing here unannounced, or without activating the Stargate?"

The whine of several energy based weapons…weapons which while _primitive_ were capable of harming their mortal bodies began to enter their field of vision.

Seeing none of the others were going to step forth, clearly still in a state of confusion if their examination of their bodies were any indication, Ganos turned to greet the man and spoke.

"Greetings and Peace to you all," she said softly.

"I am Ganos Lal, a Lantean. Could you perhaps tell me which planet were are on…." She trailed off subtly prodding his mind to reveal his name.

"O'Neil; Colonel Jack O'Neil of the United States of America's Air Force."

"You are presently on Earth; Terra, home world of the Tauri ancient one," a mousy academic of a man suddenly said appearing at the commander's side, out of breath, and glasses perched precariously upon the brow of his nose.

With an anxious look between all of the assembled, Ganos smiled and encouraged them to gather close.

"We are home then," she smiled before she and the others flashed and disappeared from the room, leaving a confused Daniel, and a pissed Colonel.

"Somebody wanna tell me exactly what the shit that was about?" he barked as the base alarm sounded and lockdown protocols were initiated.

"You, egghead….conference room….NOW!" he ordered before stomping off and reporting to General Hammond on the mornings events.

* * *

 **Chapter 03. - A Congress, a Calamity, and Threats of Castration**

* * *

It had taken Hermione less than ten minutes to rouse everyone and summon them to the ritual chamber after Morgana had left.

"Vat is the meaning Herm-I-oh-knee?" Victor sluggishly asked with his black satin red pipped pajamas as the others assembled in their night clothes...elves having woken them and only given them the chance to retrieve their wand or glasses as they were summoned with all due haste.

"This," Hermione waving her hand and summoning the book forth and showing everyone the entries she'd reviewed earlier.

"Ve did not form a covahn," Victor said suddenly alert after finding himself listed as a Vassal of House Potter, Founding Member and Abbot of the Black Academy.

All of the instructors of the Black Academy bore the title Abbot or Abbess; even Headmistress Tonks.

"Didn't we though," Luna of all people spoke up.

"What are you talking about Luna, and why are we and Hermione supposedly married to Harry?" Daphne spoke up with a bit of irritation as she reviewed the entries of the book.

"The rituals you used children," Cissy spoke up, "there were several languages I heard...I recognized the Roman and derivatives...but what else did you use? What cultures did you borrow from," she asked in some alarm.

"Sumerian, Mayan, Celtic, Norse, Greek, and a few African elements to balance things out as needed. Why," Draco asked with confusion.

"Oh shit," Sedrick swore.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We researched each ritual properly, took the portions we needed and crafted them into a balanced ritual, just like the formula you provided for in the packet..."

She was interrupted by Victor slamming his fist down on the table silencing her and everyone else chattering.

"You have mixed greater than seven cultures magic into a single ritual, without care for balance, and paid a price in blood...you've called upon the darkest of all origins to magic to create from _blood_...the translations you may have taken could be one of _any_ variation of their true meanings...what in German may be a ritual of healing, translated literally into Navaho may summon a lesser daemon!"

"This vy Hogwarts is scorned among families who's talents tend to go more toward dark arts, and those which are fueled by emotions and symbolism."

"That is also why," Cissy said speaking up, "we researched the ritual we wanted you to _**use**_ Hermione...not have as a template."

"Now hold on one second! You all approved every detail of this shit show!" Tracy snapped snatching the book from Daphne and slamming it on the table in front of the teachers.

"Don't try and scoop the spilled potion back in the cauldron; you're too late to keep your hands clean."

"Everyone calm down," Neville finally spoke up after a commotion broke out between faculty and students.

Suddenly the loudest raspberry wet fart sound imaginable, possibly from an elephant or Flu B infected hippopotamus, followed by a smell best described as Trenton New Jersey, overpowered everyone who quickly donned a bubblehead charm breathing mask.

"Thank you," George said banishing the remnants of a sickly green poopi cushion from underneath his shoe.

"Now that I have your attention, hows about we's all behave like fecking adults!"

"We've done what we did, and it's accomplished what you asked. It even went _beyond_ what you've asked and opened us up as a Coven, which if you'll recall by ancient law means we are now a _fecking_ Ministry unto ourselves...without metes, without bounds, and beyond the laws of mortal wizards."

"Someone...somewhere," he said lifting his eyes to the ceiling, "not only saw our ritual, but blessed it, and allowed it to succeed...lest the book would have been destroyed and we've have all been hurt by exploding cauldron...so we have a patron, and we've apparently been assigned roles."

He finally retook his seat.

Before he could continue Hermione spoke up.

"I met our patron...it was a woman claiming, among other personas, to be Hecate herself."

"Speak girl!" Cissy hissed, the blacks having come from a long line of those who claimed ancestry from the gods of ancient Greece.

"She sat in a chair she conjured there; I didn't recognize it for a throne. She had a shadow raven for a familiar, and told me she was born in a galaxy not our own and travled among the stars."

"She also told me that Daphne, Luna, and I had to immediately call to Harry...to save him from himself, and return him to us...that he'd ascended beyond the realm of the gods."

"Patron God, Order of Priesthood and Believers, Grimorum Arcanorum touched by the Divine," Neville said ticking off fingers as he went along.

"Yea Victor...we've got a Coven."

"I'm still waiting to know how I, Granger, and Lovegood are married to Harry..." Daphne said indignantly.

"Cause I missed out on that memo, and the damn honeymoon."

"Why is Luna a High Prophet and Harry is Grand Magus...isn't that a bit backward if Harry is supposed to be in charge?" Sedrick asked.

"Not really Mr. Ollivander," Luna of all people spoke up.

"In many cultures, women could never outrank men, even if they were to be the voice of the gods, such as in Ancient Greece or the Mayan culture from which we drew heavily. The ritual compensated for the duality of Harry's title and mine by Marrying us, thus under the Roman Rites subordinating my authority to his, while at the same time the Celtic rituals elevated Daphne and Hermione as the most powerful women to be Harry's coequals, and right hand."

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked blinking at everyone in genuine confusion.

Geroge's eyes were crossed, Tracey was silently scowling at the floor, and Draco was shaking...until he suddenly exploded.

He let loose a deep billowing belly laugh that saw him dissolve to his knees grabbing at his sides.

"What is so funny Draco," his mother chastised as everyone scooted back form him in fear he was about to snap.

"Harry's been gone since before the ritual completed...he's been gone since before the book appeared with our Patron's approval...he doesn't know he's married, thrice over, or to who...it's just his luck he'd cause this amount of chaos and run off to god knows where being the hero."

He descended once more into a fit of giggles.

"Poor Harry," Neville said.

"Oh yes Neville; poor Harry has to be married to the three most beautiful women, the smartest women, and most v _vengeful women of the last century,"_ Daphne hissed while sending a hex at Neville which felt like someone was thumping him rather hard in the testicles.

"Fucking Hell!" he yelled before flying backward in his chair and running from the room screaming about that wasn't how he meant it."

"So we need to summon Harry then; no problem," Luna said bringing her chair around to face Daphne and Hermione in a triangle, before taking their hands in hers and instructing them to lace their hands with hers.

"Should we stop them," Cissy asked to Andy.

"Nope," she said sitting back and waiting to see what happened.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

"Focus on Harry, on your memories with him, your thoughts of him, and how he makes you feel; open yourself up and let your magic gather freely," Luna began.

For several minutes the observers watched as nothing seemed to happen until suddenly, that damn wind began to blow through the room, cancelling all their bubblehead charms, but thankfully the stench was gone at that point.

"Winds of the North, Winds of the South, East and West you blow," Luna began.

"Owl and Pheonix, Mercury on high, a message with the we send tonight: GET YOUR ARSE HOME NOW HARRY!" she unexpectedly yelled before yanking Hermione and Daphne forward by their tits, knocking their heads together, and slapping them with a wet fish.

A blinding light overtook the three and the sound of a tree limb breaking tore through the room, only to find all of them splayed and unconscious, exhausted, as the magic took so much out of them.

"So mysterious," Tracy said in awe.

Draco, Neville, and Dean all looked at one another and with a silent vow swore never to piss off Luna Potter...that bitch cray.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

Harry had been aboard Atlantis for at least a month by his reckoning, reconditioning the ship, running deep system checks, completing an overhaul of all ship's systems and stores, restocking the weapons systems, tasking several of the industrial pads with creating the on hand tech, satellites, probes, etc he would need to colonize a galaxy from scratch, ordered the creation of an updated Destiny he'd improved the base specs of, and creating a base crew of Human Form Replicators to serve as a skeleton crew for Harry until such time as he could take on organics.

It had been a busy month, and would be several more before his long term projects aboard the ship completed.

He'd just settled into his suite in the command spire when an alarm rang throughout the ship and the shields flared to life.

The ship's AI, which Harry had programmed to resemble an English butler he'd nicknamed Jeeves, suddenly appeared in his quarters and instructed him he was going to be site transported to the command bridge in 3 seconds.

He had just enough time to summon a robe before he was whisked away in a flash of light.

Appearing, quite naked, and in a heap on the command bridge Harry was greeted to the sight of dozens of HFRs running about monitoring terminals, examining holoprojections in various areas of the floor, and the command chair rising to allow Harry access.

"Report," Harry said sitting in the chair and forming a neural link to the _entirety_ of Atlantis.

"A wormhole is opening 10,000 km above the command spire Sir," one of the constructs called.

"There's no gate, no power source, just enough power to open a gate from here to Avalon and back...ten times over sir," he called wearily.

Harry summoned a holoprojection of the annomily and form his chair saw with 4k Ultra clarity a perfect rift in spacetime which he _knew_ to be a gateway, but from where and what purpose it served...he did not know.

"What he did know, was that the emerging light coming from it, taking the shape what was unmistakably a rancor with a single spiral ram's horn emerging from the center of it's head was Luna Lovegood's patronus...her beloved crumple-horned snorkack.

"Drop shields; cancel the alarm. It's harmless and a message for me from my friends," Harry called casually as Jeeves undertook to execute his orders and unseal the city while the bridge staff, wearily, began manually returning control of security functions to the ship's AI.

"What is that Sir," one of the constructs called.

"That is the physical embodiment of the happiest emotions of one of my dearest friends, and her spirit animal in the form of a fictional beast that she believes to be real."

"She sounds like a... _nice_...lady boss," one of the female HFRs commented.

"She's nuttier than squirrel shit, and more dangerous than a honey badger raised in Australia," he said with a smile.

"She's an apex predator in the guise of a kitten...she's one of a kind," Harry said with a pleasant sigh.

"Your robe sir," one of the HFRs said, looking away from Harry's pleasant recollections.

"It will find me in my quarters; I'm off," he said before simply fading from view, once more confusing the machine men and forcing them to undergo more diagnostics to ensure they were operating at peek levels as there was no log of transport activity to acompany Harry's disappearance.

He'd just settled into bed when Luna's patronus burst through the ceiling, sending a wave of echtoplasmis goo, crashing along the ceiling and forming a spider web of ick, when the beast, crouching to fit even in the cathedral ceilings of his master suite and apartments, slobber and froth pooling on his floor from the many ragged and jagged teeth Luke Skywalker so bravely held his calm against, plus a crumpled-horn, when Luna's bubbly voice came from the slack maw of the beheamoth:

"GET YOUR ARSE HOME NOW HARRY POTTER!" She screamed, only for the Rancor to somehow conjure a literal salmon and slap Harry, hard, with it and caused him to fly out of his bed and bash his head upon the nightstand.

"Fucking Hell Luna!"

"What do you expect?" Her voice replied from the beast...she'd no doubt made this while she was in a mood.

"You're off doing whatever the hell you're doing and Hermione, Daphne, and I are left here on Earth holding the bag and finding out we're married to you and you're too chicken shit to even check on us?" she screeched from he beast before it beaned him again as he began to stand and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Do you have any idea what Luna did to us?" Hermione's panicked voice suddenly screamed.

"Why are we beating Harry senseless with a _fecking_ fish?" Daphne asked in confusion as the beast suddenly lifted the salmon and took on a deeply disturbed lok on its face.

"I'll explain later girls; let me finish please," Luna spoke up before stomping over to Harry and causing the small decorative pieces that adorned his bedroom suite to shake and rattle from their positions.

"Harry love, you have the means to get home to us...come home now. We're scared and we need you," Luna finished.

"I've had to use the family magics to ensure this spell was powered enough, and would traverse the distance between us. We're all growing weak and the marital bonds between us are beginning to hurt without you here to consummate the bond...please hurry," she finished off with a pained voice before she threw the fish at him one last time for good measure, knocking him on his ass as it impacted his stomach, before the Rancor exploded into a shower of bubbles and left behind, a rather small, 25 meter long Nile Crocodile.

"Yeah she's pissed all right," Harry said as the beast swung it's head around and began snapping at his bits.

Wrestling with it for a few moments, attempting to get the robe which had left him yet again, over the creatures eyes in an attempt to cause the creature to sleep, Harry suddenly remembered he was a wizard, and with a muttered _portus_ , and focusing on the ocean outside, jumped just as the portkey activated, and the monster was no longer his problem.

"Sir, we are reading elevated vitals and a severe spike of adrenaline in your system. Are you ok?" the skeleton medical crew called.

"I'm fine; just a bit of exercise and foreplay. Potter out," he called as the line terminated.

"He sent a command to the ship telepathically to plot an _expeditious_ course back to Earth, to cease all operations in this system, and to immediately prepare for launch."

Throughout the city Harry's orders were carried out as the first of several pre-launch alarms sounded, and the crew carried out the orders given.

A little under 2 hours later, the ship was secured, all sections reported ready, and with a mighty thunk that reverberated throughout the city, the geothermal tether which had for so long powered the ancient mega ship disengaged for the last time.

Five minute into launch, Harry was taking it slow so as to monitor ship systems which hadn't been tested at this level in nearly 100,000 years, the ship was just reaching 2 miles above the surface of the ocean.

"Potter to bridge," he called aloud in the room.

"Go ahead Sir," they replied.

"Arm a proton torpedo, maximum yield, and prime for detonation at the 14 miles into the mantle of the planet beneath the geothermal plant we were tethered to."

"Fire once you have the solution computed; Potter out." he said closing the comchannel before they could reply and bringing up a holoprojection display which showed several locations at once: the city itself relative to the surface of Lantea, the geothermal plant beneath the ocean, and the molten mantle of the planet from sensor data.

Suddenly, an orange light shot from some concealed location beneath the ship and began traveling rapidly, gracefully, to the planet.

It was like a single cinder falling back to earth after escaping the prison of a fire.

It moved almost as if in slow motion, yet tracking sensors showed to to be moving at greater than Mach 01.

The massive ordinance suddenly hit the water and a massive cloud of steam rose from its wake as it swiftly made the miles deep journey to crack the tectonic plate separating the antimatter tipped torpedo from the mantle.

One minute and 36 second after launch sensors reported detonation, at the exact same moment Harry called up a wrap around display of the various oceans of Lantea.

Immediately fault lines erupted across the globe, while a _massive_ wall of molten rock, earth, soil, gasses, and flash steamed freshwater rose from the site of the explosion as though an asteroid had impacted.

Atlantis had sped up after the launch of the weapon, and was now safely in space, even from that height, the mushroom like cloud of dirt, dust, and displaced earth nearly made escape velocity...that which wasn't annihilated by the matter anti-mater reaction or vaporied by the pressure and heat so far beneath the planet's surface.

Safe in the knowledge that the planet had been barren save some plant life, Harry silently observed as mountains began rising rapidly from the sea as plates shifted suddenly.

Entire continents were being formed from the fault lines as trillions of tons of rock were moved by the sea floor, and thousands of Australia sized landmasses emerged in fire only to be cooled rapidly by the 10 mile high wave of water that was sweeping the globe as all of the water left the blast site and a new supercontinent began emerging as the vibrations of the core resonated back and pushed the mantle up and out with equal and opposite force to the explosion which nearly tore the planet apart at its seems.

"Are we recording this Jeeves," Harry called.

 _Of course Harry,_ came the reply.

"Good; make a note that this was done not for malice, spite, or as a display of power...but to kickstart the planet's development as it should have been but for the Alterran presence which sapped the core of a great deal of heat and caused the continents you see forming now to delay formation by billions of years."

"We used the facilities while we needed them, and now it's time to leave things as they should have been had we not been here."

"Do we have any of those seed pods and bio-seeding probes that the Alterrans used in Avalon?"

 _Yes_.

"You know what to do," Harry said causing the lights to dim but the displays to remain active as the black of space overtook his windows.

 _That I do Harry; that I do._

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

While the hyperdrive of Atlantis was without peer in the known universe, even now, the maintenance crews had discovered a new experimental drive tucked in among the ship systems, and the schematics Harry had read showed the engine to be for a 'wormhole' drive.

Utilizing his access to the infinite font of universal knowledge, he'd completed repairs on it personally, and run a few simulations with it showing it to be stable, but chose not to activate it just yet as the hyperdrive aboard was capable of delivering Harry and Atlantis home in less than 24 hours.

He was in no rush and didn't have anything to prove to anyone but himself.

0oO0oO0

Luna awoke first, three days after whatever it was she'd done.

From his place at her side, Luna observed Neville, head lolling, mouth agape, and snoring rather loudly.

"Oh that won't do," she said before conjuring a sharpie and immediately began drawing dicks on Neville's face.

So involved in her task was she, Hermione and Daphne awaking as one escaped her notice.

"Not to break up a good party," Daphne said having summoned a small light with her palm to show their present situation, "but what the actual fuck Luna?"

"Don't," Hermione started only for Luna to turn, blink owlishly, and pass the sharpie on to Daphne.

Looking between the pen, the girl, the dick defaced War Hero, the clock showing it to be three in the morning, and a Hermione lying on her back pressing her palms into her eye sockets, Daphne shrugged.

"Fuck it," she said leaning over and began drawing various profane phrases along Neville's neck, as he was sitting between them.

"It's always fun to prank a friend," Luna's sing song voice wafted like a summer breeze to Daphne.

"Fred taught me that."

"I miss him," Daphne said drawing a heard over the "i" of which now advertised "I (heart) Draco's Dragon."

"What did Neville ever do to you Luna!?" Hermione furiously whispered.

"He flashed his willey at me when he was two...tha dirty bastard!" she said with a scowl.

Daphne stopped in her work to gape open mouthed at her friend, while Hermione furiously wrapped herself in her sheets and turned her back on the hooligans.

"Got to admit it got bigger tho," Daphne said recalling George 'pantsing' Neville when they'd gone swimming the first summer of classes at the Academy.

"Why are you mad at Neville," Luna asked.

Daphne took a few moments to cap the sharpie before wandlessly tying his shoes together.

"I was at that party, and the bastard _didn't_ flash me!" she huffed; ever the vain princess.

 _Holy Hell...is it catching?_ Hermione thought furiously having overheard Daphne and Luna's exchange.

She worried for her friends sanity if that logic made sense.

 _Then again...he didn't even invite_ **me** to the party!

With the snap of her fingers, mud filled his shoes from a local bog, and his nose hairs began to grow long enough to be braiding.

She charmed them so as they could only be removed by plucking.

 _Serves the bastard right!_ She huffed before going off to sleep.

The extreme emotions the three were sharing was a direct result of the bond forming between them, each taking on a bit of the personality of the other, each finding support from the other while they awaited Harry's glorious return.

0oO0oO0

From inside the vortex of hyperspace travel, where the ship and crew were removed from the physical plane and rode safely along currents of interdimensional hypermatter, Harry was receiving a medical checkup.

The reckoning had caused his jaw to ache rather severely and he couldn't get the scent of Daphne's perfume out of his nose.

His biological reports came back as inconclusive.

Apparently he no longer registered as a human and the computer was having a hard time sequencing his DNA Properly, or identifying it for that matter.

"Well, I feel fine so no need in following up with this," he said to the doc before apparating to the lake at the center of the massive central park of the city.

Harry left orders for the staff to come out of FTL cloaked, behind the moon, and then after ensuring the natives could not detect them, begin maintenance of the Alterran Social Science Network.

Harry was planning on taking a rather comfortable shuttle that could cloak down to the planet and to his home while Atlantis began reasserting itself in its 'home' galaxy.

He'd also approved the mining of Earth's asteroid belt to complete the tasks undertaken prior to their taking off from Lantea.

He may have arrived during the night for Britain, but shipside the crew were doing anything but sleeping.

0oO0oO0

"Hey Jack; we're reading a miniscule spike of artron radiation along the theta band from our listening post at the moon," a tech called from his place in front of a massive bank of computers.

Colonel Jack O'Neil, USAF, and current lead for missions of the Stargate Program, sipped his coffee as the salvaged and back-designed computers and sensor probes from a Goa'uld ship they'd found buried in Egypt.

"Anything to worry about?" he asked with a lifted brow as the sweet bitter burn of the nectar of the gods soothed his troubles, and kept the barking dogs at bay by the delicious cup of hot doctored bean water he was presently enjoying.

"Computer has logged events like this before during solar flares or sometimes when the equipment needs calibrating or service," came the slow reply.

"However this particular probe reporting this was serviced last month by SG4, and none of the other probes are registering similar anomalies."

"Let me ask it this way," Jack clarified.

"Is this something I need to wake the General over?"

"Definitely not," the shift supervisor said walking over and interrupting the tech and Jack's conversation.

"This Gao'uld tech is amazing, but not the most reliable; we're waiting for an update on a sensor suite that is more refined and less bulky than what they use Colonel; this is most likely a false reading, like the other times artron radiation has been detected."

"And even if it isn't," he pressed on over the frown of the tech, "it's not a dangerous radiation or one known to be produced by any of our enemies _or_ allies. It's merely an anomaly."

Jack took a few minutes looking the supervisor over, a transfer from another section he'd not been introduced to yet, gave a smile, and walked away happily sipping his drink intent on catching Morning Joe over his eggs.

0oO0oO0

Harry, in a cloaked shuttle, finally touched down on the grounds of the Academy just over 24 hours after having left the Lantean system.

He was surprisingly met by everyone…Hermione, Daphne, and Luna leading the pack.

"Powering systems down now Sir," the pilot called.

"Good; stay aboard if you would please. I'd like to explain what's happened to everyone, and then we can arrange a tour of the city."

"Of course Sir," the pilot replied while the thrum of the engines and some systems decreased in volume as he slowly took her down from full power to idle mode and began performing system checks.

Harry made his way to greet everyone, only to be bodily tackled and end up in a pile of limbs and robes on the thick grass of the lawn of the academy.

Lips fought for dominance, hands sought skin, and arousal coursed through all as their bond flared in the presence of their husband.

"Ahem," Harry said sitting up from his position about 5 feet away from where Moine, Daph, and Luna were engaging in the most awkward foreplay Harry had ever seen while everyone at the school looked anywhere but at them.

"Harry," Hermione said dreamily opening her eyes only to see the man of her desires sitting up in confusion, with a purpling spot on his cheek, several feet away.

"But if you're their," she said in confusion only to look down and see the hands pinching her sensitive spot wasn't her beloved best friend, but rather an amorous Luna who was in the lap of Daphne.

"What the shit Luna?!" she cried before rearing back and punching the other girl in her tit.

Harry's eyes flew wide in shock.

Draco subconsciously began massaging his jaw.

"Fucking Cunt!" Luna scowled as she flew back and dropped Daph from her perch on her lap.

"You punched my fucking tit!" she said molesting/massaging herself in an attempt to abate the sting coursing through her chest.

"Wait….What?" Daph said coming out of her stupor.

"You've got to have better control Luna!" Hermione growled.

"You're more powerful than we are, and your leaking through the bond again."

"Well I'm sorry bitch; Fuck now I've got buttermilk forming from the violent churning you've given me."

"I'm sorry but I've missed something," Harry said looking on in confusion at the odd behavior of the two before him.

"Yes you have Harry," the voice of Andy called soothingly as she strode over to help him up.

"Suffice it to say because of the ritual you and your friends cobbled together we are now a Coven here at the Academy, our patron is Hecate, you're in charge of our Order, and these three are your wives. Welcome home," she said giving a signal for everyone else to go back into the main house.

"It worked?!"

Leave it to Harry to miss the _details_ after hearing something that excited him.

He'd almost made it to the terrace before he stopped, turned violently and screeched.

"MARRIED!?"

* * *

 **Chapter 04. - Mission to the Stars**

* * *

Harry spent a week back at the Academy as he and his wives came to terms with what their bond meant, apologizing profusely for being gone while the bond initially formed, and exploring the limits of their mental link and the dexterities of their bodies….in almost every room of the Academy….twice.

After walking in on them for the 5th time, he'd threatened to curse off Harry's bits if they didn't confine their activities to the night when everyone was asleep.

Mysteriously a plaque had appeared in the trophy cabinet that was just outside the expansion wing.

It read simply: Completion of the Academy Circuit in 6 days, 2 hours, and 45 seconds: Harry Potter, Daphne Potter, Hermione Potter, and Luna Potter.

No one would admit what it was, or speak as to the evil it represented.

The second week of Harry's arrival he explained the shuttle, why his guest didn't eat or sleep, and that he'd parked Atlantis, the actual Atlantis, on the other side of the moon.

He woke up with a pounding headache and dislocated jaw from where Hermione, in a fit of rage at the danger he'd undertaken, did commence to give him the Rodney King Special, and left Luna and Daphne to care for him while she sought out other prey.

Draco had not been seen since learning Hermione was on the prowl.

All of his wive's emotions were on a bit of a rollercoaster.

Andromeda smirked evilly at the oddest of times during that week.

Finally, Harry awoke, apologies were made where he promised everyone tours of the ancient cityship, and so they made their way to the ancient home of the Alterran peoples.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

The entire Black Academy, grounds, connecting village, support staff, and personnel, could fit into an eighth of a city block upon the massive ship.

Andy, Cissy, Victor, and Sedrick, as well as the others which were from a purely magical background, were in shock and awe of this development.

They were almost doubly shocked to find that not only were they compatible with this technology, but that Harry fully intended for them to be 'brought up to snuff' on a Lantean education on the use of the tech and ship systems with the ultimate goal of integrating what they could with both the Academy on Earth, and taking their mission to the stars someday.

And so it was, in 2003, the first year classes were to truly begin at the Black Academy, that the Council, consisting of Harry and his wives, and the Priest Class, decided to give it ten years to build up their numbers, to expand the coven, and prepare their future for a migration from Earth and the Sol System.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00

By the end of 2003 Harry and a crew of HFRs had completely upgraded the Academy from being reliant on muggle electricity, utilities and services, and integrated Lantean teach that the Council deemed useful into both the school, grounds, and village.

The book had sent an invitation to 60 children within their reach, and as such they'd had to form three sections for their graduating class in the school as the Black Academy diverged from the Hogwarts and Ilvermorny model of having houses or totems link the children.

Deciding to follow a more obscure tradition, Andy jokingly began referring to the inaugural class as the "Sacred 60."

It would later come back to bite her in the ass when the students learned of it.

Lantean defenses lay dormant concealed on the grounds, while shield generators were installed at strategic points to allow for the protection of both their valley and Dibley after Harry discovered the shield blocked apparition and all forms of magical transport. Hermione theorized it had something to do with the power source, a single potentia, that powered the wards, defenses, and community's needs.

Dozens of HFRs took up roles as groundskeepers and castle staff, and which the Coven explained to the new children, initiates, that they were intelligent golems.

Atlantis meanwhile was projecting that with current mining operations ongoing, they'd have the city completely restocked with raw materials and pre-fab necessities within a mere three years. It would take far less time were Harry to authorize more extensive and time saving mining techniques, but he didn't want to risk exposure of the city to human detection.

By the end of 2003, along with the changes made to the Academy, the Avalonian Social Network ("ASN") Harry had ordered refurbished, updated, or replaced throughout the Galaxy was once more operational.

Disgusted to learn of the Gao'uld, Harry ordered the development and secret installation of Defensive stations, platforms, and facilities at vital points throughout the Sol System, as well as the secret installation of automated defenses at Earths Poles and on the moon.

By the end of the year, the first class of the Academy matriculated, new invitations were sent to a further 100 students and their families, and Harry, his wives, and their year mates were quickly drafted to teach various subjects in order to accommodate the influx of students.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00

The Year 2006 saw enrollment at the Academy reach a new record, with an incoming class of 250; blood didn't matter, only _power_. Plus, as the Academy was operating on the basis of beginning tuition at the age of eight verses eleven, they were literally pilfering the vast majority of muggleborn that Hogwarts and several other school would otherwise likely have sent an invitation to.

That was the first year that Headmistress Tonks received a complaint from the British Ministry of Education, and a 'citation' that the Academy was in violation of Ministry Regulations on Education, that the school was to be subjected to an audit for compliance if things continued as it were, and other vague threats of bureaucratic nonespeak.

After a called meeting of the Council, the retention of British and other council for the countries from which the Academy drew their members from, and after receiving a form letter regarding the Academy's recognition as a Coven from the ICW, Headmistress Tonks assigned their local council to draft a strongly worded letter back to the Ministry of Education, pointing out each way they were full of shit, in the wrong, and how as a Coven the Black Academy has Sovereignty over internal operations per the Charter of the ICW, to which the British Ministry of Magic, as a successor organization to the Wizengamot, is bound.

It was shortly after the reply was sent off that the first international inquiries began.

First in Canada, then the Congo, then Egypt, then Russia, before finally all of the Ministries of their sphere of influence, by Christmas 2006, were launching an investigation into the potential illegal educational curriculum the Academy was utilizing in violation of local practices and prescriptions.

But the most sinister acts were yet to come as the British Ministry, smugly, escalated the pissing contest with this upstart " _Coven_."

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00

2008 brought with it a monumental change in North American Politics, and global unrest, as well as a new tactic by the various magical governments of the world that Britain held influence over, or honestly were aggrieved by _Harry Potter_ in some form of fashion.

The Academy had expanded yet again to accommodate 200 full time faculty and staff, as well as an average yearly attendance of 5,000 students. The Council had issued a guidance for the administration of the school that a ration of 25:1, at most, should be maintained for Students to Faculty.

Several of the muggleborn parents which were qualified educators and certified to teach preschool to A-Levels, and seeing the need after several years of receiving a degrading level of written work, the Academy incorporated an advanced Muggle Curriculum into their studies, so that now graduates would be fully qualified in both the muggle and magical world, receiving a diploma muggles would find very prestigious as the school was _highly_ selective.

Just as things were settling down for the beginning of the fall term, Andy received notice from the school's chief council, a good man who'd been courting Narciss for the last year and a half, that extradition papers were being received at the school's Registered Agent Address for the deportation and extradition of the families which had emigrated to the grounds and joined the coven for "Illegal Immigration or Entry" upon British Soil.

The Council once more convened, and petitions were filed with the ICW to order the halting of Britain's actions, by permeant injunction, in violation of the Charter of the ICW, force Britain to recognize the legitimate and lawful Sovereign status as a Coven of the Academy, as well as force the Ministry to pay reparations from the families they'd impugned.

Where the Academy was comfortably housing 5,000 children, there were more than 20,000 extended family members that had taken up membership in the Coven due to the unique protections offered.

After the council meeting authorizing the expenditure of the funds necessary to launch muggle and magical counterattacks to these actions by the Ministry Harry held Andy back and the two had a very frank discussion.

"I'm getting sick of this shit Andy," he groused.

"We've been playing this game your way and it's getting worse. One targeted low yield proton torpedo," he said and then snapped his fingers.

"And we'll be done with the British Ministry's interference….same as everywhere else that's attacking our people."

"That's not wise Harry; not a justified response," she counselled only to be suddenly cut off.

"I'm telling you that's what I'm going to do if they don't drop this and back down in a reasonable time. I owe a duty to protect this Coven and its members from all harm."

They exited the conference room overlooking the South Lawn and gardens below still discussing the matter as they made their way to the food court and dining hall where the thousands of children, and staff were tucking in to an evening meal.

"I'm feeling a bit for Asian Andy," Harry said breaking away from her and heading to the outdoor, and massive dinning space, that would allow Harry the chance to sample some authentic cuisine from the new house elves that had been rescued by Harry from North Korea.

"Hello Lim, Pim, Kim, and Po!" he said with a smile grabbing a tray and placing his order for a combination 3, with fried kimchi, bbq chicken, orange chicken, and the honey glaze chiken.

"Hello Mr. Potter," the horribly accented voices of the little elves called.

Much paler than their European Counterparts, Asian House Elves reflected the magic of the continent which birthed them: they were thin, graceful, poised, and powerful little beasts that when placed in danger could kill mercilessly and indiscriminately.

Most House Elves in Asian Culture served as the basis in legend for protective spirits, family ghosts, and were highly regarded and deeply loved by those who they chose to bond with.

The English Wizard captured running an illegal breeding facility and slave farm in North Korea had been mightily punished by Hong Kong, and Harry had been one of the few wizard's with both the power, and need, to bond such a large number of elves to.

Harry received his food, thanked the elves, and made his way to mingle in and amongst the children.

He spied George sitting with a group of known tricksters several yards away and he smiled as the other man leaned forward conspiratorially no doubt helping arrange some prank that was about to take place.

"Hello children," Harry said sitting down at a table with a healthy mix of younger years.

"Hello High Magus," they greeted as one.

Using light legillimency to get the names of all the children, Harry began some polite conversation as he interacted with them.

"How're classes Salim," he asked to the young girl at his right, youngest daughter from a refugee family the Coven had rescued from Libya last year. The locals had attempted to kill her mother for being a witch and bespelling a goat not to produce milk, and the mother was in fact a muggle.

She'd merely _dared_ defy a man who attempted to sleep with her, had some prominence in the community, and a grudge against her husband.

The book had sent an immediately alarm throughout the school and a team of professors were sent to retrieve the family before the murders could occur.

It was not the first or the last time the school had undertaken such clandestine operations, and was in fact one of the reasons the African Ministries were so upset with the Coven…they completely flaunted international boarders and ignored reporting requirements.

"I'm loving them!" She smiled and dug into the Halal meal of lamb offered by the elves.

"Me too!" several more kids called up and down the table.

Light conversation continued as Harry gently made sure the children were settled well and enjoying their time at school when suddenly a firecracker went off startling several girls at a nearby table.

A group of young boys and girls sitting with George roared in laughter at the simple noise prank, while the children Harry sat with laughed as well.

"Watch this," he said with a conspiratorial smirk, before turning discretely and wiggling his fingers at "Father Weasley" and his hair suddenly turned green and silver striped.

Several tables erupted into laughter as George looked around for the culprit.

"The mark of a true prankster," Harry said leaning in and facing only the children at his table, "is not to expose yourself as the culprit. If you ever decide to play a little joke on someone and want them not to know you did it, don't react. Act normal," he finished with a wink before returning to and quickly finishing his lovely meal.

A loud bell rang suddenly and parent chaperones stood as one to direct the chaos of children rushing about to put their trays, utensils, and garbage away before making their way to their next rotation.

HFRs, muggles, and magical began cleaning the area as the elves cast stasis charms upon the food that was left over, before beginning to package out portions of food that would be delivered, magically, to the kitchen counters of all the elderly, shut in, and ill people of not only Dibley Village, but also to surrounding food banks surrounding Oxfordshire.

Harry was able to literally sustainably grow more meat, cheese, grains, dairy, and the like than the Academy would _ever_ be able to use at per harvest onboard Atlantis, and there were dozens of working farms doing just that to feed the needs of the Academy.

The council, at the suggestion of Draco of all people, had approached the village council about delivering excess food each day to those in need, and there always _would be_ excess given the sheer amount of food each stall of elves and those in the great kitchen produced.

It didn't hurt that Kreacher, Head Elf of the Black Family and Executive Director of the Academy Elves, ensured that there was sufficient amounts of food to take to the 'poor powerless muggles' to prove the superiority of magical cooking methods and spices.

The food made in a magical environment, tended to soak of ambient magic and infuse it with a higher nutritional value than commercially grown or processed foods.

As such, many of the elderly that had lost their appetites in the latter stages of life, received a boost to their systems, an increase in vitality, and more time on Earth than they otherwise would have been entitled had the Academy left them alone.

From her office overlooking the Village in the distance, Andy smiled and took in the _good works_ she'd undertaken, having received a letter of appreciation from another person in the village that her school and _family_ had impacted.

She slowly began to tear up at reading the last missive, from the parish council no less, informing them that their little church had renamed their kitchen in honor of her late husband, who she'd named the outreach program in honor of.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00

2010 swept the coven, and magical governments worldwide, by storm.

The muggle communities were also rocked by terrorist bombings in London that caused the entire collapse of an underground line near Whitehall, threatened the structural stability of buildings ranging from Nelson's column to the Palace of St. James.

2010 was the year Andy finally acceded to Harry's point of view and the Coven _struck back_.

It was also the year the Council voted to impose a voluntary moratorium on recruitment efforts due to the escalating conflict.

In his anger, Harry had ordered the still cloaked Atlantis moved from it's isolation at the dark of the moon, and placed it in geo-locked orbit of Britain. There had been near misses with satellites thus far, but otherwise no major events transpired.

He'd given strict orders that the massive cityship was to maintain a constant bio-lock on the children and families of the Academy and at the first sign of attack transport them to a central location in Central Park.

It was also the year that Neville finalized the cultivation and exportation of a sampling of each variety of magical plant, fungi, or herb into the specially designed and implemented greenhouses and labs of Atlantis.

Luna and her father were still seeing to the collection of breeding stock of magical animals, while Sedrick was rather happy with how quickly the wand-wood forests he'd been allowed to plant were taking to the environments the city provided.

Many of the unutilized decks of the lower city had been cleared and redesigned for the Coven's needs and to suit the individual habitat requirements of the sampling of magical animals they had either been acquiring through official channels over the years, or quietly obtaining genetic samples of and cloning breeding herds of aboard.

The HFRs were presently overseeing and helping develop a closed and self-sustaining magical ecosystem that would ensure the long term health, happiness, and sustainability of many different magical creatures that either consented to relocating to the sanctuary Harry offered, or came to appreciate after they'd entered the tender mercies of Rolf Scamander and Xenophilius Lovegood.

It was also the first time that the Class of 2013, a full two years prior to graduation, now mostly comprised of 16 and17 year olds, were taken for the first time to Atlantis, to have their fealty and secrecy oaths administered as Vassals of the Potter Family, and to join the coven upon graduation as full members.

The 'Sacred 60,' as they jokingly named their class would be the first class to perform what would become an annual ritual for 8th form thereafter, and which would open the pathway for the introduction of direct knowledge download and the _proper_ staffing of the city in the future.

2010 was also the year Harry, at the Council's insistence, ordered the production bays of Atlantis to begin the construction of a smaller scale colony ship and fall back base of the moon for the Black Academy, stocked and provisioned similarly to Atlantis with a balanced mix of civilian and military purpose, as well as seamless integration of muggle and magical life.

There were already a number of members of the Class of '13 that had Petitioned the Council for the right to move in and settle this base permanently in order to study the effects of long term magical use outside of the terrestrial bounds of the Earth.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00

2012 was a bad year…from start to finish, it was simply _rotten_.

The magical governments of some African Nations had retaliated in the only way that Harry and his group had not anticipated after they'd brought down the British Ministry.

While most of the magical governments had sued for peace with Harry and his Coven, after assuming they had the magical strength to completely obliterate the ancient and powerful wards of the British Ministry, others had not so wisely buried their axes.

The magical governments of the Gold Coast, from Gambia to Ghana, had begun compulsory magical education for children starting at age 5, and passed laws which attempted to force entire families into magical contracts for either local education, _home_ education, or the foregoing of magical education entirely and the _voluntary_ binding of a child's, read as muggle born's or woman's, magical core.

Not to be outflanked, nor allowing this injustice to happen, Harry had instructed Andy to continue sending invitations as was normal and he made a personal visit to the People's Parliament and Government of Magical Ghana, the worst offender to make his displeasure at this usurpation of liberty _known_.

The fires of the pit that remained of the hidden ministry building would burn for decades which the muggles would attribute to a collapsed underground pocket of natural gas catching alight.

No attempts would be made to cap this most recently identified doorway to Hell.

* * *

 **Chapter 04. - 2013**

* * *

In the great covered stadium that served as the Academy's football/quidditch pitch and multisport arena, the entire school plus their families had gathered to attend the graduation and vesting of the 'Sacred 60' c/o '13 with their diplomas, certificates, and robe will full membership in the Coven.

"We gather today not to mark an ending, but to convoke a beginning," Abbess and Headmistress Tonks called out over the field and through the PA systems built into the stadium.

"A beginning of adulthood, a beginning of responsibilities, and a beginning to greater life in service to the Coven and community as a whole," she continued.

"None of you have ever known a life outside of the influence of the Coven, and have all been so fortunate as to have the balanced and challenging education we offer in an effort to prepare you to not only succeed intellectually, but also actually once you move beyond the life of the village."

"Many of you have already shared your joy at being accepted to various programs of study here at home and abroad in the hopes of becoming Doctors, Barristers, Engineers, Professors, Scientists, Potions Masters, Alchemists, or any number of wonderful and amazing professions that you are all now well suited to chasing the dreams of your heart and making them a reality."

"I am proud of each and every one of you," she said choking up.

"You are all my children, and I've always attempted to treat you as such, even when I had to tan your hides for gluing Professor Malfoy to the seat of her chair Mr. Kawalski, or for setting off one of Father Weasley's damnable poopi cushions during an assembly Ms. Sullivan," she said with a smile as a laugh rang good naturedly through the entire assembly at the two betrothed holding hands and reliving former exploits.

"Some of you have found love already and fastened hands before the Grand Magus and Elder Council, while others of our extended family," she said looking to the crowd, "have gone home to be at peace with Mother Earth and Father Time."

"If nothing else you learn from your time here, if I teach you nothing else children it be this: We never stray beyond our loved ones reach so long as we be remembered in love."

"I would ask that the Class of 2013 rise and give thanks to your parents, relatives, and these here supporting you today for bearing with you through your trials, tribulations, and standing resolute in love with you so that you may approach this day with head held high and in triumph," he said stepping away from the mic and signaled the children to stand as on, before indicating they should turn and face the audience.

She and the staff joined in a rousing round of applause for the family in attendance, and were politely joined by the sitting later classes and their family.

Once the graduates were seated Cissy took the podium, Andromeda took her place with Diplomas exit of the stage, while Harry and his wives stood at the entrance of the stage to Robe, sash, and gird the new graduates with the ceremonial garb of the Coven.

"When I call your name," Cissy began, "please come in an orderly fashion to received your robe, sash, and cincture of membership as Qualified Adults in the Black Academy of Magic Coven, signifying your majority and right to independent use of magic in accordance with the laws of the Coven, and after receiving your cincture, please proceed for photos with Headmistress Tonks."

"I will remind everyone that this event is being recorded, both by magical and muggle means, and that an official pensive memory will be available for sale not more than 6 weeks from today's date; please refrain from the use of flash photography during the ceremony, and both the dais and faculty will remain present for up to one hour after the close of the event for photo opportunities."

Vergers, decked in purple and gray, parents and friends who'd won a lottery for assignment to the role, lined the alphabetically arranged seating, and began instructing Row one to rise, and make their way to the stage for their names to be called.

Several others patrolled the stands with decorative, if functional, maces to ensure crowd control.

The ceremony progressed without a hitch and Harry had to admit he and his wives enjoyed it more than they'd expected.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00

Anubis' Mothership was steadily making it's way to Earth, having finally achieved dominance over the other System Lords and bound them to his service by the use of his vastly superior technology.

He knew the Tokra would have taken the information he'd planted fort the invasion he'd planned to the Tauri homeworld of Earth, and that apart from a few salvaged craft the fractured governments of the planet had obtained there would be no unified opposition that could counter his arrival and subjugation of the planet.

0oO0oO0

Stargate Command were in a panic.

Reports, credible reports, and warnings by the Tokra had emerged that Anubis was making his way to Earth with a massive fleet that could not easily by countered…even if Project Daedalus were completed on time.

The Asgard had made vague assurances that they would send assistance as able, should Anubis actually violate the treaty, but with their war against the replicators there was little chance they'd either arrive in time or force.

A highly illegal exchange of some tech to give the Tauri an edge had been conducted while Supreme Commander Thor's attentions were drawn to a window during one of the meetings between Captain Carter and his staff, and he was sure he'd not heard several transport beams activating to convey handheld weapons, computer cores, an old hyperdrive, and several obsolete weapons systems transported to the Tauri ship.

He'd appreciated the hug from the good natured human though even if the display of emotion was unwarranted in his opinion.

0oO0oO0

"And what exactly is going on that it needed my immediate attention," Harry said walking into the Command Bridge of Atlantis after being summoned from his workshop where he and his wives were attempting to complete a rather time sensitive project they hoped would put an end to the suffering of Lycanthropes the world over by changing the curse's effects to that of an Animagus transformation and power.

"The American ship has launched Sir and long distance scans are showing the approach of a hostile force of Gao'uld."

"Bloody Fuck," he cursed before bringing up several screens with a mental command to Jeeves showing the status of "Project Camelot," the smaller cityship Harry intended to leave behind for the use of the Academy and the Coven.

"What's going on," Draco said walking into the room, Neville and Hannah came shortly thereafter.

Harry held up a single finger in the universal sign of 'hold on a minute' before answering.

"The Gao'uld you've been studying this past year, Anubis, has finally decided to invade. He's amassed a considerable fleet and they'll be in the Sol system within the hour."

"We've got to do something Harry," Neville said interrupting Harry.

"Let him finish Gryffindork," Draco chided.

"I swear you're going to get it later tonight," Neville said with a growl.

"Calm down boys," Hannah said stepping between her two husbands.

"As erotic as you two fighting in public always is, I'd much rather see you duking it out later tonight when I can have a more hands on approach to reigning you both in," she finished while grabbing both by the ass and prompting them forward.

 _I'm sure if I consumed digestible, I'd be vomiting in my mouth right now Sir,_ the voice of Jeeves said as the AI faded into existence, _but I've taken the liberty of moving production control of Camelot from my core to that of her own AI_.

 _Her industrial pads have been completed for some time now and are fully capable of creating and managing the nanite swarms necessary to complete her own build_.

 _The transfer process will complete in approximately 30 minutes giving us plenty of time to take station over Earth and activate observe the effectiveness of the automated defenses we've placed._

"So where do you need us Harry," Neville spoke up.

Harry indicated tactical stations around the bridge for he and Draco just as his wives apparated in.

"We got the alert from Jeeves Harry; we're taking up our stations," the _very pregnant_ Hermione said waddling over to one of the monitoring terminals that would allow her to track sensor data and ensure it was delivered to the tactical station.

The equally pregnant Luna and Daphne took up positions on other sides of the room monitoring ship systems and communications respectively.

Hannah, without preamble, conjured a seat and sat back to enjoy the show.

0oO0oO0

They arrived in a single flash of light.

Anubis' massive mother ship which _dwarfed_ the Daedalus, and the Prometheus which was still contained in it's dry dock over the north pole.

There's been no word from the Tokra, and no sign of the Tollan coming to Earth's defense.

Hundreds of capitol ships from the fleet began passing Jupiter's gravity well on a swift approach, and just when Colonel Jack and the others aboard the Dedalus began to prime their weapons and fear the worst, a confusing sight met them.

Ha'tak began exploding, waves of Al'kesh began crashing into one another, and from _Earth's Poles_ , mighty blasts of Ionic Cannons streaked through the Sol system and began bombarding Anubis' Mothership tearing through his shielding and momentarily causing the ship to list.

From several points in the system, from defensive platforms, planetary weapons, and mobile defense arrays weapons fire unexpectedly erupted trapping the Gao'ould fleet in a kill box of truly unfathomable scale.

"What's happening! Report!" Jack yelled to his command staff and opened a coms line to the Prometheus.

"Unknown weapons signatures taking out the Ga'ould fleet Sir," one of the officers replied.

"Sam! What's happening out there?"

"I don't know? Energy readings are similar to Ancient Tech!" Daniel suddenly called over the comlines.

"I'm not reading any ships Colonel; these may be automated defense systems the ancients left in place."

"That wouldn't explain why they're just now activating," Teal'c spoke.

They were saved from discussing further as they all were stunned as an absolutely _fucking massive_ spaceship began decloaking in front of them, obscuring their view of the Ga'ould Fleet, and causing automated alarms to sound throughout the ship, and SG Command.

"Mother of God!" O'Neil had just enough time to swear before the ship was caught in a tractor beam and docked in one of the ships' hanger bays.

0oO0oO0

"Open a comschannel to Anubis Jeeves," Harry said taking a seat in the command chair.

 _Your insolence will be your undoing_ , the voice began with false bravado as Harry ordered the deployment of an entire battery of drones to begin destroying the remaining vessels of the fleet that the defensive platforms hadn't gotten.

"I'm giving you one chance worm," Harry said conversationally.

"Surrender now and present yourself for eternal confinement, or I shall end you utterly," he said as the partially ascended being began laughing at what he believed was the absurdity of Harry's threat.

 _You cannot harm me mortal; even were you to destroy this ship, I am not bound to the laws of nature as you weak and pathetic humans are_.

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Harry _reached out_ , and suddenly bones which didn't exist in Anubis body _broke_.

Wails of agony escaped the creature before from pain, confusion, and fear.

 _What is this trickery_?!

"Surrender _now_ Anubis. This is your only chance and my last offer."

A few seconds passed before the comline terminated.

Having made quick work of the fleet with his neural connection to the drones, Harry caused the swarm to focus on Anubis' mothership before sending them cascading through it as though they were a sumo wrestler tearing through rice paper in search of a bathroom.

Just as a drone reached the reactor core, Harry reached out once more and returned mortality to Anubis.

His mental screams of outrage and disbelief continued to echo through Harry's mind even as he rose from the command chair after ordering any non-detonated drones to return to Atlantis.

Silence reigned on the bridge for a time before Hermione stood and popping her back began waddling to the nearest transport.

"And where are you going," Harry asked amused to see how each of his wives, heavy with his children, tried their best to move about in a dignified manner.

"I'm going to greet our guests and invite the for tea. You coming girls?" she called to her sister-wives.

They made noises of assurance and slowly began trailing after her.

0oO0oO0

Aboard SG1's ship, the Daedalus, a calm panic had begun to set in.

"I'm not able to raise anyone on coms Jack," Sam called out.

"Keep trying!" he ordered.

"I want everyone armed in case there are hostiles," he had just enough time to say as he and his crew were transported from their ship and into the cargo bay, sans clothing.

"Yeah that happens sometimes," Jack heard from behind him in outrage and slight fear only to be greeted by a very pregnant blond oogling him.

"What happens?" he asked in confusion only to be startled by Sam's shrieking cry of outrage.

Turning to her he said the only intelligent thing that came to mind.

"Captain Carter! Why the fuck are you naked?" he demanded.

"Um Jack….hello?" Daniel called from a distance away indicating he should examine his own features.

"Who are you people?" he asked trying to tamp down his anger while seeking out the voice that spoke.

"No Daph; that's what happens when we let Luna work the console," an exasperated voice replied to the first."

Three pregnant women were standing by a console in the middle of the hanger which housed the, very naked, crew of the USS Daedalus.

"What's going on here," Sam demanded.

"Is there something I can help you with Madam," Teal'c suddenly said as Luna, crouching at eye level _inspected_ the tall man.

"Daphne I think something's wrong with the transporter….It seems to have shrank the males," she said pointing to the _men's boys_.

"God damn it Luna…." Hermione said face palming.

"Not every man resembles Harry; we've told you this a thousand times, and I thought you'd learned your lesson after the incident with the President of Argentine back in 2009."

 _Argentina, President, English_ , Jack thought furiously piecing things together.

"You're Brits!" he yelled in outrage.

"Technically correct," Daphne answered after drawing her wand and swishing it in the direction of the naked people before her swapped the air coating their bodies for the clothing they'd left behind.

"This is uncomfortably tight," Teal'c said attempting to remove himself as quickly as possible from Samatha's pants and return them to her, before beginning to locate his own.

"Sorry," Daphne spoke.

"I didn't know where you were standing prior to transport and the spell wasn't locked to your bio-signs," she said with a shrug as several more people had to exchange outfits or articles of clothing.

"This is property of the United States of America and we are Air Force Officers; release us at once," Jack demanded.

"Oh please Colonel; lighten up," Hermione said.

"Anubis has been taken care of, and we've come to take you to tea."

"Yeah! Cool your tits," Luna said popping up in front of Jack and giving him a nurple before slapping him with a fish.

"Luna NO!" Hermione screamed before a concussive wave of power blew Luna back into Hermione and Daphne, but sent Jack bowling into SG1 that had quickly formed ranks behind him.

"What the hell was that!" Daniel said picking up his broken glasses, which Hermione repaired with a silent and wandless charm.

"That's the Lovegood Hello," Hermione grumbled.

"And Goodbye," Daphne interjected.

"And all around party trick," Luna beamed as a dangling tooth fell out only to vanish as another grew in.

"The prevailing theory is Luna's family has origins with the _true_ Eris, or having married into the line of Eris some generations back; her magic's a bit….different, as are her mannerisms, but there's normally nothing harmless to what they do until provoked," Daphne said walking over and trying to help folks stand.

"Awful trusting of you to come so close to us ma'am," Sam groused from her prone position as Daphne helped her stand.

"Oh please, I could have you in the vacuum of space with a though. You're so harmless to me right now it'd be insulting to treat you as anything _but_ an invited guest…which you all are I'll remind you."

They shared a few more barbs before Hermione made Luna lead on and the crew of the ship went with their hosts to _tea_.

0oO0oO0

Daniel was _shocked_ by the sheer scale of the ship, the corridors they walked down, and the tech they saw in use.

Sam, indignancy and outrage forgotten, was ready to barter her future first born for a chance to examine their engineering labs, while Teal'c was openly expressing envy at the weapon's systems that the ship commanded.

Jack, being escorted personally by the ladies, was trying his damndest to figure out how the _fucking Birts_ ended up with his level of tech and ship when they'd never been off world to his knowledge.

They entered a pad and suddenly found themselves on an opposite side of the massive ship where they were quickly led to an elevator, and after a rapid transport entered what was undoubtedly a small café overlooking the central park from a great height.

"Welcome to High Tea," a redhead lady called from the counter.

"Hey Hermione! Luna! Daphe! How much longer," she asked squealing and running up to the ladies before giving each a hug.

"If they don't hurry along we're going to be induced next week," came the reply as the woman spoke pleasantly.

"Ainsley," Daphne began seeing the awkward look from the Americans, "these are our guests for the moment; they're American. Have at them," she said with a smirk before the hyperactive Canadian, one of the relatives of a graduate of the Academy that had moved to Atlantis, began bouncing from person to person introducing herself, and hugging everyone she found moderately attractive…but lingered greatly on Teal'c.

Once seated everyone had a discussion, with Hermione explaining their back story, as witches and wizards, and revealing a highly edited version of how Harry came to _own_ Atlantis, they allowed the Americans their freedom to chime in.

Nearly an hour later, tea cold and forgotten by Jack as he'd been so riveted to their story, he finally interrupted Hermione.

"Now let me get this straight," he said. Not only are y'all witches and magic is real, but you somehow have a husband in common that discovered Atlantis, which is an Ancient Colony ship they used while they were escaping their home galaxy from big baddies?"

…

"Oh you wanted an Answer?" Luna asked.

"I can show you what happened," she volunteered only for Hermione to spit out her tea, Daphne to duck for cover, and Jack to wonder what was happening before his world exploded in pain, light, and the smell of mackerel.

Standing over the stunned form of Jack, who's rapid eye movement indicated to Sam a deep state of REM Sleep and high level of brain activity, Luna flopped the fish in their direction to emphasize a point.

"Would anyone else like to see the story?" she asked sweetly.

"I would be honored to submit to the experience of your memories Lady Luna," Teal'c said placing his tea down and sitting Indian style on the floor before entering a light meditative trance.

" _Fecking Hell_ don't encourage her," Daphne gagged as the smell of the fish hit her and she had to bolt for the loo.

"Hmm," Luna said seeing _through_ Teal'c before conjuring a party horn, and blowing it knocked Teal'c right in the symbol of Apophis which caused him to pass out as he experienced the vision quest she'd sent him on to discover their origins.

"Wait one _bloody_ minute!" Hermione shrieked.

"How many times have you slapped me with a _fecking fish_ when you could have used a party horn?!"

Ainsley sat a chocolate chip muffin before Hermione in an attempt to calm her down as the silverware on several tables began vibrating ominously.

"Fish are more fun; plus the lights are pretty," Luna shrugged not seeing _murder_ was less than three feet away.

0oO0oO0

After several hours of discussions, and introductions, and an explanation of just what exactly the Coven was, Harry welcomed the Americans to visit anytime, gave them the location of the school in Oxfordshire and assurances that the admins there would be able to contact Harry and his group no matter where they were.

Once more, after his wives had delivered strong and beautiful children to Harry much to the joy of the entire Coven, Harry had called a Conclave of the elders and adults, whether magical or not, to discuss the events which had transpired in space, the knowledge given to the Americans, and seek the will of the Coven as to what to do next.

"I don't like it," the French Canadian voice of James Masters spoke into one of the podiums that had been erected for his section to use in the stands of the Coliseum.

"I grew up my entire life in the shadow of America, and have see first hand the dangers they unleash with reckless abandon. I think this coven deserves the safety and security on Atlantis can provide," he spoke to a round of applause that swept the entire assembly.

"Blake Griffin; Rhode Island," the New England Accent of one of the American members of their coven called.

"I'm not standing here to defend the actions of my home country; I'm not even sure I really understand _how_ they've done what they've done as last I knew the shuttle was being retired and we wouldn't _have_ a space program after that."

"I agree with that last speaker though; we've opened ourselves up to exposure now and our Coven is going to be targeted like _nevah_ before. I want my kids to be safe, I want this community to be safe, and if moving up to Atlantis and having my kids attend school on a space ship is the ansah to that…..well, it's a simple choice!"

Another round of applause broke out.

The meeting quickly divided into three camps; those that believed the entire coven and school should move to Atlantis, those that believed the school and community should stay in the valley, and those who voted Nader.

Harry and the Council sat silently as they listened _for hours_ to the indecisiveness, but general sentiment, and once the Conclave was dismissed on the promise of a decision from the Council within a week, everyone returned to their homes.

In the Council chambers aboard Atlantis, Harry and the others met for deliberations.

"What's tying us to Earth," Draco threw out.

"How about our commitment to the school and future students," George replied.

"But the school doesn't have to close," Daphne spoke up.

"We can still offer schooling aboard Atlantis and away from the corruptive influences of the world ministries that, let's admit, are still soured to us."

There were sentiments of agreement at that.

"Do we even really have to end the Academy on Earth?" Hannah spoke up from between her husbands.

"What do you mean," Harry said leaning forward.

"We've always ran it as a Muggle _and_ Magical school. Why not pull out our current students and their families and endow it to continue on as a purely muggle venture run by an endowment?"

Harry leaned back in contemplation at that.

"We'd be able to maintain the public image of the school unto perpetuity," Hermione chimed in.

"And it would likely ease the tensions of the various magical governments if we stopped operating a _known_ magical school," Dean spoke up.

"Or," George interjected, "we could continue to allow it to operate as a mixed muggle and magical school but draw it's reach back to either just the UK and Ireland or the continent too."

The unspoken elephant in the room was the African reaction to the school's effects on their cultures as many politicians had claimed it was a newly disguised form of colonialism intent on _stealing_ the best and brightest, the only pure resource left in Africa, and secreting their children away to who knew where.

"I don't object to moving the school in principal," Harry began after a lull in the conversation, "but what do we _do_ once we get all those families aboard Atlantis? We don't have an economy, we don't have an independent currency….hell we only have the resources we do on Earth because we've been mining precious metals from asteroids and doing here what we could to provide for the children."

 _If I may interrupt Harry, there are protocols within my databanks that will allow for the implementation of a fully regulated economic, banking, lending, and credit system_ , the voice of Jeeves carried through the room.

 _I have the capability of either operating with a Fiat and Specie hard currency, mixed credit and fiat specie currency, or solely credit based, mineral nonrelevant, economic system._

"That takes care of that," Draco said taking Hannah's hand into his before leaning back into Neville's much stronger frame.

"What do you think Neville," Harry asked of the man that had sat so resolutely in silence, only occasionally playing in either Hannah or Draco's hair.

Looking around the room at the expectant faces, he drew a breath before replying.

"If we do it, we do it whole hog; complete divestment from the Magical and Muggle worlds, and we take to the Stars. We gather as many friends, allies, and others deserving an invitation as they live _now_ for the school, we convince them and their families, and we all throw up deuces and leave the Earth behind to history."

"It makes no sense to try and straddle the fence. My Gran used to say 'either piss or get off the pot,' and while gross, the sentiment contains a bit of crass wisdom I still find hard to believe as having come from her."

"We'd have upwards of 100,000 to a quarter million people if we could convince our extended families to come with us; and God knows Charlie," he said looking at George, "would love the dragons, and no doubt Molly and Arthur would make meaningful contributions to our efforts if given the chance."

"How many others would there be if we simply explained things and made the offer?"

He finished and returned to his ministrations playing with his husband and wife's hair as the two began drifting off to sleep.

There were several more statements along those lines, but Harry could read the room.

"Alright then; it's decided. Hermione and Daphne will work on a timeline for our departure from Earth," he said only for the two to protest this assignment recalling _well_ their tenure as Project leads on the _Grimoire_ Debacle that started this grand adventure.

"No more than five years though," he pressed.

"That's how long we'll have to take in families, transferring them, and our students, to full time life onboard Atlantis, and completing our _full and complete_ divestments from Earth. That means all assets, belongings, and materials necessary to sustain wizarding life in the city."

"Agreed," George said.

"Each of you will be granted a shuttle so you can prove your claims to your muggle and/or magical relatives or those you're assigned to retrieve."

"Sweet!" George exclaimed only for Tracy, his beloved wife, to slap the back of his head.

Deliberations having shifted after a plan had come together, they continued on for another hour or so working out goal posts for the timeline and ended the meeting.

0oO0oO0

In a dark room, barely lit enough to show the silhouette of the men meeting, and with a magically focused light on the center of a plain wooden table, a hand, calloused, lined with age, scarred from fire, and splotched with dark patches of pigmentation, slid a list across the table to the shadows of the other silhouette.

"This is the entire list?" an American voice said.

"No;" the voice of accented Queen's English replied.

"But it is a list of the names you should be monitoring for if you desire to take what _Potter_ and his devils have amassed."

Reding the list from a hand of glory so as not to reveal his features, the American man, a wizard working for the NID and Senator Kinsey, smirked at the list of African Ex-pats that had direct family members living in the US, which were known to have (a) member(s) in Potter's Coven.

"I can make use of this," he said passing the document along to an associate that was hidden at his side."

"And what of my payment muggle," the voice asked again with heavily accented English.

"One moment please," the agent said before taking something offered to him as light unexpectedly flared in the room, taking the badly burned African wizard by surprise.

"What is the meaning…" he said only to stop as a bullet tore through his skull and his body crumbled to the floor.

"Strip him of anything which may identify him, then burn the warehouse," the agent said to the agents which were milling about.

 _Payment_ , he scoffed internally before making his way out of the building and to his har to personally deliver their newly acquired _leverage_ in their quest to obtain the mother of all prizes: Atlantis.

* * *

 **Chapter 05. - Fight or Flight?**

* * *

Shutting down the school had been easy; all it had required was transporting the children and their families _to_ Atlantis and having them understand how to get _around_ in the massive structure.

Children were still sent invitation from their zone of coverage, but instead of portkeying to the lawn of an active school, they were now being portkeyed to the covered Coliseum before being transported _en mass_ at night to the city.

Harry was suddenly glad he'd let George talk him into the retractable roof for the venue as otherwise they'd have had to worry about potential discovery…but the locals couldn't care less about annual checks of the dome to ensure it functioned properly, even if some did find it odd to test it at night….for the lights.

The system had been in place since 2015, and had rolled along peacefully for the last three years.

The vast majority of family members of the children or alumni did agree to journey with and join the coven.

The odd few that didn't were either the extremely elderly, or those who had such times and connections to Earth that the thought of leaving didn't appeal to them.

By the time the date of departure had finally arrived, Harry and his group had managed to amass a respectable population of just over two million people in total, and with the now completed _Camelot_ in tow, they were bound for adventure.

Ship systems were _finally_ coming into widespread use with the establishment of several hospitals, banks, small businesses, and the chartering of a police force and court system, as well as founding of several additional schools, a university, and industries or businesses necessary to run a major metropolitan center.

Theaters, Film Studios, News Agencies, print and otherwise, Unions, Churches….all manner of life was coming to Atlantis and beginning to thrive with a genetically diverse population that would see long term stability.

Entire archives were filled with movies, books, music, records, and links through subspace, and hyperspace, were formed with a central registry that would allow the ship to maintain communications with and access to the cultural data of Earth.

On the eve of Departure Day, November 1, 2018, just as Harry was activating the wormhole drive for it's inaugural use, no one expected the intruder alarms to sound, or for the arrival of SG1, and several agents of the NID that were attempting to use Area 51's Stargate to secretly board Atlantis

Harry and his crew were even less prepared for the wormhole drive start up sequence to trip several _ancient_ protocols and commands that they'd glossed over tying the wormhole drive to an experimental phase shifting device one of the Lantean scientists had designed in an attempt to create dimensional shielding.

In the ensuing panic of the alarms tripping, the engines engaging, and the power of the wormhole drive powering the dimensional shield generator through the emitter arrays, no one expected the violent lurch the ship took, and nor were they quite prepared for the violent sensation of the ship _falling_ without inertial dampeners or the artificial gravity giving way.

 _All hands emergency stations! All hands emergency stations! Brace for impact_ ," the voice of Jeeves suddenly said as the green tunnel of the wormhole blinked out of existence, replaced with the familiar landscape of the rapidly approaching _Gulf of Mexico_ and rapidly approaching Florida Panhandle.

"Engines are down! Generators not responding," the helmsman called.

"Manually reset power relays, emergency power to ship stabilizers and balancing thrusters!" Harry ordered as the bridge crew erupted into activity.

"300 KM and falling fast," someone yelled.

"We need those thrusters anytime now!" Harry yelled back as suddenly power seemed to restore itself.

"I've got helm controls back!"

"Adjust for emergency water landing," he said as Jeeves communicated to him mentally that the ship could not be slowed.

"Sir the Camelot has torn from her moorings!"

"Get on it Jeeves," he said as the AI beamed over several HFRs and tasked them to try and salvage the smaller ship.

"10,000 kph and slowing," the helmsman called out.

"We're coming in too hot! Reroute power from life support to vertical thrusters if you have to, but slow this Bitch DOWN!" Harry screamed.

 _Three minutes until impact_ , Jeeves' voice rang throughout the city.

Suddenly the familiar faces of Jack, Teal'c, and the rest of SG1 arrived on _his_ bridge along with three bound and gagged men.

Not having time for small talk Harry ripped the information from their mind and saw the bound men had been sent to either capture Atlantis or destroy it.

Blaming these men for the danger his people suddenly faced Harry snarled before the three NID agents suddenly became less than grease stains on the command bridge.

Jack, surprisingly enough along with Daniel, were the only two that remained awake from Harry's mental assault.

"What's happening," he asked through clenched teeth clearly in pain.

"We're going down because of _them_ ," Harry replied indicating the grease spots that had formerly been people.

 _Camelot is stabilizing and landing_.

Thinking fast Harry called out to Jeeves.

"Relay our Potentia through the Camelot's Tractor arrays and have Alfred gently begin repelling us with upward force to slow us enough so we can land safely Jeeves!"

 _Done_!

Suddenly, with a lurch and sensation of being squashed, Harry and the rest of those on the bridge found themselves on the floor, but unharmed.

"We've slowed to less than 100 kph Sir! It worked!"

Cheers rang out across the bridge.

"Automated landing protocols engaged; landing in five, four, three, two, one…"

A massive wave caused by the displacement of hundreds of thousands of tons of water took off from their impact site, as steam also began to rise from the area around them boiling from the heat their reentry had generated.

Klaxons and alarms began sounding as Jeeves routed multiple reports of injury, several casualties, and damage the mooring peer had sustained to the bridge.

"Handle them," Harry called out to someone pointing to SG1 and they were soon taken from the bridge for either the medbay or a holding room...Harry honestly didn't care which at this point.

Doing his best to secure the city, and Camelot, from potential attack by the locals.

"Do you think they've spotted us yet Sir," one of the HFRs asked.

"We've got 180 fucking square miles of city in the pentagon Lieutenant, not to mention at least a further 50 on each of the flakes," he said referencing the sheer scale of Atlantis.

"Oh yeah, and we had junior in tow," he said suddenly remembering Camelot.

"I'm pretty fuckin sure even the primitive radar from WWII could have spotted this beast and her baby!"

He stormed off while sending mental commands to Jeeves to arm weapons systems and try to infiltrate the local net to erase any recordings of their arrival and head off any military action(s) which may occur.

0oO0oO0

From their rooms home in the central spire, Hermione, Daphne, and Luna all picked themselves, and their children, from their place on the floor where they'd charmed themselves via sticking charm during the city's freefall.

"Look at Mommy Michael," Hermione said speaking to Harry's eldest child, her son.

"James, Agatha…look at me," Daphne said while waiving the lit tip of her wand back and forth to check for a concussion in Harry's middle children.

"Mama look!" little Napoleon, Harry's child with Luna said drawing her attention from Hermione, Daphne and the other children, only to have sushi grade blue fin tuna materialize in her child's hand and slap her mercilessly into Daphne's lap.

" _Why_ … in the name of all that is _Holy_ would you teach Napoleon to blood fuck do that?1?!"

Hermione shrieked as she quickly took out her wand and banished the fish from the toddler's grasp before it could flop around and hit Daphne.

"One day I'm going to obliviate how to do that from your mind," Daphne growled as James and Agatha began to laugh at Napoleon's antics.

Luna wisely chose not to say anything as her jaw was presently shattered and healing slower than normal.

Casting a wandless charm to speed up the process she popped her jaw back into place before moving toward a terminal desk and accessing information about what had happened.

"Something's not right," Luna said with uncharacteristic seriousness and lucidity.

"I can't feel Eris anymore….I'm seeing in only 5 dimensions now," she said as she furiously typed away in an attempt to uncover what was blocking what should have been an inseverable connection of her very blood to the fabric of the universe.

"Sensor nodes are down from the fall," she said as suddenly her jaw stopped aching, and some of her sight returned to what she' d become accustomed to as "normal."

"Oh; well…that's certainly different," she said before sitting back and promptly passing out.

Hermione and Daph were quick to catch her as she began to sway out of the chair, and laid her one of the sofas in the room.

"Jeeves please alert Medical Staff we need attention," Daphne called as Hermione suddenly gave out after ending the _mobilicorpus_ she'd wandlessly cast on Luna.

"Something's affecting our magic; watch…kids," she had just enough time to say before everything faded to black.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

Chaos reigned among the humans aboard the ship while the HFRs did their best to ensure calm evacuations toward emergency escape pods, or assisting in the repair of ship systems.

By the time Atlantis touched down in the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico, just off the coast of Florida and Alabama, the evacuations prep had ceased and all HFRs had been assigned to emergency duties which weren't part of the police force and emergency response teams.

From his place on the bridge Harry _felt_ the bond between himself and his wives dim, and he immediately apparated to his home to find each of his wives passed out on some piece of furniture while the children played away with an assortment of small to medium sized fish that Napoleon had no doubt conjured.

"Daddah look!" his youngest said from behind him only for Harry to turn and be impacted with a full sized Beluga-Stergeon.

"Jesus Christ Nap! What have I told you about slapping people with fish?"

The child paused before taking on a look of concentration that was purely his mother….straight out of Hogwarts circa 1995…big eyes shining and all.

"I not supposed to slap people with them?" he asked with furrowed brow but finished with a smile.

"Then why did you slap me with one son," he asked with a sigh after wandlessly ensuring the kids, and his wives, were fine.

"You not people! You daddy!" he said with a giggle before launching himself into Harry's arms.

Kreacher unexpectedly popped into existence and seized the massive fish.

Back turned to Harry and Napoleon, the old elf began cackling.

"Excellent little master! Excellent! We just be needing 10 more of these and Kreacher be able to get back into business," he said cackling and muttering about his precious and turning around, fish clutched to his chest…somehow, only to stop dead seeing not only Harry _present_ , but glowering at him.

"Eep!" he shrieked before popping away with his prize to place her in the breeding tank with his other little money makers.

"I don't even want to know," Harry said with a sigh as undoubtedly his wife's insanity had spread to Kreacher upon the two bonding.

"Jeeves can you send a few HFRs to supervise my children and check on my wives," he called out.

 _They're already on their way Harry_.

He only had to wait a few moments before the door chime rang and three female HFRs were admitted along with two male security guards to secure Harry's home.

"Thank you; please let my wives know once they wake that I'll return as soon as I can; also monitor them and the children and report on any change in their condition," he said before he popped away back to the bridge in an effort to reign in the chaos happening there.

 _It's going to be at least an hour before all the diagnostics are reported in and I can send more than patch job crews to deal with situations as they crop up Harry_ , Jeeves said over the neural interface Harry had.

 **Do what you can then** _ **,**_ he replied while turning his attention to reports that were coming in.

"Do we have the sensor suite back yet," he said walking to and HFR that was manning that terminal.

"Negative Sir."

"Do we know if the natives are about to bomb us?" he asked.

"We can't know until sensors return Sir."

Losing his calm slightly, Harry barked out an order for a team of HFR security from each sector to get on the roof, _now_ , of the tallest building in their second with an open coms line to this terminal and report on any air traffic inbound.

"It's like pulling fucking teeth," he muttered before another alarm began ringing through the structure, a blue alarm, indicating a medical alert.

The doors to the bridge and other areas of the city sealed as positive pressure was applied.

 _ **Warning; Viral Agent detected of unknown origins. An automated city-wide alert has issued, as well have general quarantine protocol. Do not exit your present position until given clearance by the Bridge.**_

Jeeves repeated the warning three times until the alarm suddenly ceased, but the gently pulsing blue lights remained.

 _What else will go wrong_ , Harry thought sarcastically.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

The room was quiet as the light of day began to wane casting long shadows along the wall as Apollo drove his chariot ever nearer the western horizon.

It was a hospital room without a doubt, as the medical equipment built into the wall, and placed throughout the room indicated...as though the man sleeping in the hospital bed hooked to an IV drip weren't obvious enough.

Dead convenience store flowers sat in a faux antique vase on the side table as the sweat drenched and pale man suddenly cast his eyes open muttering an incoherent response to a statement made by someone who was no longer there.

Vision swimming from dehydration the man tried in vain to press the nurse button, but was either so weak couldn't activate it, or the damn thing was broken.

In King's county the latter would be just as likely as the former.

"Nurse," the man hoarsely called.

"Water!"

"Nurse!"

He called until he could do nothing but cough.

Gathering his breath, and his strength, he slowly began hoisting himself from his prone position, and using the drip pole beside him he immediately noticed that the machine that would normally display his vitals and pump the IV into his blood was dead...though seemingly plugged in; he also noticed his IV was bone dry and that his blood had started making dangerous progress _up_ the line which he knew was dangerous.

He fumbled about and took the useless lines from his arm, and using the pole as a brace slowly made his way to his bathroom.

Forgoing the cup on the sink, he turned the tap and dove under for the blessed water.

He drank his fill greedily, then promptly vomited.

It was a process he repeated until he could keep the water down.

"What in tha hell is a going on," the man muttered aloud.

Still delirious from the pain in his side, and from dehydration, and _so fucking hot_ , from both fever and the Georgia heat, the only thing the man chose to do was take a cold shower, drink more water, and fill up his pitcher before settling in for the night.

It never occurred to him that there was no power in the building. The lukewarm water of the shower was more than comfortable to him as he did his best to scrub what felt like a layer of fuzz from his body.

"I'm fine; don't worry about me," he grumbled at the door hoping the nurse heard before he climbed back into bed and was asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Nestled in the woods of King's County Georgia, nearly 100 miles from Atlanta and near the Tennessee/Alabama border, Sheriff Rick Grimes missed the sight of a 10,000 strong herd of Walkers passing by the hospital on the elevated Highway 136 toward Lookout Mountain.

The herd would attract the attention of most of the walkers in the area, as the group collectively shambled away from the small city in search of prey.

* * *

 **Chapter 06. - Not in Kansas Anymore**

* * *

After an hour and no reports of inbound flights from the HFRs manning building tops, and while still subject to quarantine, Harry ordered one of the HFRs to take a cloaked shuttle and use _its_ sensors to see what in the hell was coming near them until they could get Atlantis back in Orbit.

Eta on _that_ was thankfully sometime within the next 30 minutes.

Finally, after reports had started to come in, reports of cascading failures that had required the immediate and constant attention o fthe HFRs and those of the coven, or their extended family, which had chosen to undertake a specialization in the Lantean sciences had worked furiously to trace, and reverse, the damage caused to the ship.

A small blessing had been that there was no hull breach, nor crack to the core of the wormhole drive.

And additional 10,000 HFRs which had been in storage were activated and assigned roles as emergency mechanics and engineers to speed up the process, but even if they were able to get air born and back into space, they'd be limited in options until they could clear up the problem with their engines.

"Mr. Potter," one of the Sacred 60 a young woman barely 24, a mere 5 years out of the Academy but already certified as a Healer and Medical Doctor, and Pediatric Medicine at one of the hospitals aboard Atlantis entered the Bridge and began addressing Harry which was odd, given that she was a Doctor on the Command Bridge, but standing out even more so as she was decked out in a Lantean Environmental Encounter Suit if the blue shield over her body was any indication.

"What is it Doctor Afua," he asked with a sigh knowing this visit was going to give him a headache.

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're all on high alert about this virus...and we've tried to use the computer at St. Raphael's to access the local ASN to find out _when_ this happened as well as what the virus does."

"I'm glad you're taking initiative Doctor; every non-critical resource of Atlantis is open to your and your colleagues' use on ensuring our safety, but right now I've got to focus on getting us back in space," he said distractedly signing pads and approving orders from various human, HFR, and coven 'runners' about the bridge bringing him vital updates or info on the status of the City.

"We can't access the ASN though High Magus," she said drawing his attention at the use of his 'official' title.

With a mental request to Jeeves he requested that priority access be given to medical staff to access the Avalonian Satellite Network for Earth and surrounding systems.

"It's not we can't acess it," she pressed on mistaking his silence as frustration, "but Sir...it isn't there."

That drew Harry's immediate attention, and which Jeeves verified.

"Has anyone checked to see if we're relying on Ship's Sensors or ASNs?" he suddenly called as the bridge was silenced.

"We're relying on the ASN Sir," one of the HFRs spoke up.

"Switch to ship systems only, shipwide, and reboot... **NOW!** "

The lights of the ship dimmed momentarily as ship systems which relied on outside resources such as the sensor suite, solar plants, weapons targeting, coms, etc. rebooted nearly instantaneously and came online _properly_.

"I've got sensors back!"

"Coms are restored; no chatter mentioning Atlantis or Camelot on active frequencies. No activity on subspace within this Region of the Galaxy."

"Core stability is at 100 percent containmnet, Potentia are secure."

"Automatic targeting is operational; weapons systems fully active and restored Sir! No targets within 5,000 lightyears inbound sir."

 _Nanite swarms have been deployed, with additional swarms from the Camelot slaved to my core have been activated and eta on repairs stands now at less than 10 minutes Harry_.

 _Camelot is Secure and Alfred is in constant communication with me_ , Jeeves said speaking of the AI Harry had programmed for the smaller ship.

"Someone get in touch with Pier 3 and have them launch a new ASN here and to the neighboring systems so we can get back to peek efficiency; we can discover _what_ excatly happened to the old satellites later. I want real time info _now_."

It was only seconds later that the trail of light left in the wake of an ASN launch greeted Harry as around 150 different probes shot into various positions around Earth, the Sol System, and those within early warning distance, 50 light years, of Earth.

"Doctor Afua," Harry said once more turning his attention to her, "you and your colleagues will have equal and unrestricted access to the feeds that should be coming in to Jeeves momentarily from the new satellite's we've just launched. Please give me an update on the effectiveness of the ships' internal filtration and sterilization systems and weather the virus poses a threat to us."

In the distance, several miles away, the shore line of Florida loomed large.

Harry was just seeing the Doctor out when Kevin, one of the elder elves the Academy had acquired to assist in the care of the muggle child relatives of students, suddenly appeared at his side wringing his hands in fear.

Always having a soft spot in his heart for elves because of Dobby, Harry did his best to put on a kind face for the elderly fellow and crouched down to his level to hear what he had to say more easily even though the commotion and noise on the bridge had returned to semi normal levels of quiet professionalism.

"Mister Magus Potter Sir; Elves be nervous...we can't feel Gaia," he said.

Frowning a bit in confusion, Harry asked him to clarify.

"What do you mean Kevin; I thought elves drew magic from their bond...not the Earth."

"We dose...but we always linked to Mother Earth, and right now no elves be able to feel ley lines like before we boarded the big boat," he said looking around them.

Casting his own senses out, Harry tried as well to connect to the innate magic of Earth...only to fail spectacularly.

"Reassure the other elves Kevin; we'll get to the bottom of this, but until we do let's keep to either Atlantis or Camelot until we know what's going on. Thank you for bringing this to me," he said giving the elderly elf a hug in reassurance before he smiled and popped back to wherever he was.

"So many _Dobbies_...so few Kreachers," Harry said recalling how many abused house elves the Academy was able to _spirit_ to safety from just within their service area.

True to Jeeve's estimation the last of the nanite swarms returned either to the Camelot or to their bays in Altantis' production yards within 15 minutes, and full systems operations were restored.

"Thank god! Get the Camelot moored back with us, sync their systems with ours, raise shields and initiate launch sequence," Harry ordered in rapid succession.

Two precious minutes later they were lifting off from the Gulf, and it three after that they shimmered and disappeared as the cloak was once more applied.

A mere 10 minutes after launch they were in orbit of the moon, and beginning containment and damage control efforts in a search for any footage of their landing which may have been posted to the internet, instagram, twitter, or the news sites.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

The Sheriff, being woken at dawn, showered once more and noticed for the first time the hospital seemed to be out of hot water.

Still slightly dehydrated, he drank his fill once more of the cold water before getting out and dressing in the clothes of his Lori had undoubtedly left in the corner chair.

It was only after tying his shoes he noticed the silence...

There were no beeps or mechanical noised from the hall he'd come to associate with this particular hospital.

The whir of cars on the overpass near his window weren't reaching him, and he didn't even hear the birds he'd spent his entire life in the Georgia backwoods singing each day with the rise of the Sun.

Instinctively he knew something was wrong...he just didn't know _what_.

Deciding to give the nurse a piece of his mind for his lack of care, and patting the bandage he'd had to change _himself_ from the supplies left on his side table, Rick opened his room door only to his a transport table that was placed in front of it.

Then he noticed how _dark_ it truly was in the windowless hall of the hospital.

He saw the scorch marks, the hanging wires, and debris scattered about.

 _What in the actual fuck_ , he cursed to himself on as high an alert as he could be given his health and years of Law Enforcement Conditioning.

 _Did we have a fucking terrorist attack...in King's County?_

Bullet holes riddled the wall, but with his door open he had just enough light to see to the nurse's station.

None of the phones worked...but he did find a small flashlight, and oddly enough a SIG Saur P228, which he recognized as a standard issue M11, fully loaded, with three other clips as though someone had left the station while loading, which he quickly appropriated for his own use and made his way discretely through the wrecked corridor.

The occasional flickering light indicated that the utilities were still functional, somewhat, but certainly didn't lighten the sense of unease he presently felt.

Going right from the nurse's station he came to a boarded door and looking through saw the bisected corpse of Nurse Julie; a friend from _church_ with her intestines spilling out onto the floor...her glassy and cold gaze meeting his own.

Recoiling in Horror and gagging at the sight before him, Rick stumbled around and made for the cafeteria which had the most direct route out of the hospital...only to stop as he found himself before a similarly obstructed door, with chains, and the hastily scrawled warning: DON'T DEAD OPEN INSIDE.

Reading the message once more in perplexed as to its meaning, he finally understood but was unprepared for the black fingers and sickly yellow skin to press through the crack, to see the milky dead gaze of _something_ trying to see him, or for the hissing and mewling of _hunger_ to greet him.

Cocking the gun, and making a hasty exit for the side of the hospital in shock, heart pounding in his ears, Rick thankfully made his exit to the side loading dock of the hospital in peace only to be confronted by _piles_ of the dead stacked in neat little rows...some even on a flat bed ready to be removed _somewhere._

The stench was the first thing that hit him...the buzz of the flies the second.

 _This didn't happen in a day or two_ , he thought as the idea of a biological attack from Al-Queda suddenly came more prominently to his mind. Cresting the top of the hill the hospital was built into, Rick saw the national guard center that had been establish, all the dead that littered the place, and he walked up to an empty Humvee that thankfully seemed to still have the keys in it.

After checking to see that there were no terrorists, or bodies, inside he climbed in, got the sluggish motor to turn over, and began making his way home.

He passed no cars on the streets, encountered no pedestrians, and passed the blackened and burned husk of houses which had obviously burned.

"Jesis."

Regaining his wits after putting a block between him and the hospital, and recalling his time in the Rangers with Shane, Rick switched on the radio to the emergency frequency and began seeing who was out there.

"To anyone listening, this is Sheriff Rick Grimes of King's County Georgia. I am South bound on 136 making my way to Georgiana. Come back."

Static was his only response.

He tried to squawk a few different times on along the route home at different frequencies, and after receiving no reply programmed the radio to operate along the civilian band.

He squawked again, and was able to pick up faint voices passing in and out of the edges of the radio's range, but nothing intelligible could be understood.

He'd just turned by the park in his neighborhood only to slam on his brakes as a horrible sight met him.

A woman...a naked torso of a woman near an overturned bicycle, entrails spilling from her missing lower half, laid rotting on the ground.

 _Why would someone even_ _ **do**_ _that to another human being!_ Rick thought in disgust.

He'd almost resolved himself to engaging the parking break, and going to inspect the body for signs of how she'd been killed when it _moved_.

Transfixed and rooted to the spot, Rick observed the gelled blood which slicked the body wiggle, as her arms began flailing, and the goblin flipped over to stare at Rick with the same milky _dead_ eyes that had greeted him from the cafeteria of the hospital.

Lips chewed off, yellow and brittle teeth showing through holes where cheeks once existed, exposed sections of skull, and mouth opened in a silent snark which didn't come as her lungs were caught up in what was left of her femur, Rick took a few moments to honestly _process what he was seeing_...the impossible truth settling into him.

A dead woman was crawling around and advancing toward him.

"Fuck this shit," he said slamming the transmission into gear and gunning the engine wanting to put as much space as he could between himself and the _abomination_ behind him.

Now on an even higher alert than he had been previously, Rick started noticing thing.

Shadows that seemed to move in the depths of the forests or behind houses, silhouettes pressed to the glass of windows as he drove past homes.

Passing over railroad tracks that separated his neighborhood from highway ramps and a small industrial zone, Rick spied dozens of dead bodies strewn along the tracks and several _not people_ in the distance and coming his way.

"Shit," he cursed instinctively knowing that those were not _people_...or at least they weren't any longer.

Taking a quick tour around his block to see if it would be safe to park, he observed none of the shambling folk, he refused to believe they were corpses, were present or near.

He'd just made it into his drive, secured the Hummer, and cautiously began to approach his porch when a man and a child, both African American and armed to the teeth, came around the corner of his home rapidly and _armed to the teeth_ with military grade machine guns and pistols.

"You military," the man demanded holding Rick stead in his line of sight.

"I'm a cop," he rasped slowly placing his hand on his own gun.

"Look, this is my house and there's no need for violence; I've got some money tucked away I can give you, and you're welcome to the silver," he said trying to stall.

The kid, which had been watching behind the dad's back, gave a sarcastic little laugh before looking over his shoulder and speaking up for the first time.

"Money? What we gone' do with damn money; aint no stoes no 'mo," he said with a sneer.

"What your mouth boy," the man popped off automatically before giving Rick a critical once over.

"Why you thinking we after money Mr. Policeman?"

"Isn't this a robbery," Rick asked in confusion.

"Mr. We don't have time for your games; we got enough trouble with the dead walkin around...don't give me anymore," he said once more leveling his gun at Rick.

The three stood in silence until the kid spotted movement, panicked, and took a shot, which surprisingly hit the head, of a Billy Strickland from up the block...but it was clearly _not_ Billy if the grey skin was any indication.

"Shit son! They all gone come out now! I told you not to fire!"

"But he was coming close Daddy," the boy sobbed in fear.

"Get inside," Rick, sensing danger once more and trusting his gut, invited the man and his son into his home.

0oO0oO0

"Get whatever supplies you got Policeman; come dark this house gone' be surrounded...I see us taking that nice hummer you got and getting the hell outta here," the father said waiving his gun around once more.

"What the fuck is going on exactly," Rick said finally as he lead the sun, still weary of the two, to a hallway closet that held a large duffle bag and to his pantry, fully intending to give them the cabinets before he loaded the boxes of MREs and survival gear he'd need from the basement.

"I'll take that gun," the man said pointing the barrel of his M16 at the gun Rick had tucked into the back of his pants.

"Daddy! Do we want Raisen Bran?" suddenly came from the kitchen and while distracted, Rick saw his chance to try and wrestly the gun away from the man, only for the two to collapse in a heap.

"Did you do something to my family," Rick growled as he pinned the man beneath him and started choking him on the very rifle the man had so recently been intimidating him with.

"Where are Lori and Carl!"

"I don't know them," the man choked out barely able to form words.

"Get off my dad!" Rick heard just in time to turn and see the frying pan before black overtook his vision.

He awoke in the night, in his and Lori's bed, the room bathed in candle light but oddly enough the windows were blocked by thick quilts that Lori had spent an absolute fortune collecting from trade days and local spinsters.

"They's Tylenol and a water bottle we found in ya kitchen Mr. Policeman," the father's voice suddenly said piercing the darkness from near him...and there he say in Lori's rocker, rifle in his lap, as his son slept on Carl's mattress at the base of the dresser.

Figuring the man could have killed him at any point between when he was knocked out and now, Rick turned and in the light of Lori's $25 apiece Yankee Candles, he saw the medicine and quickly downed four tablets with water.

"Before we go any further...you gone tell me bout them bandages," he said tilting his head to indicate Rick's naked torso and the patch job over his wound.

"The dressing's changed," he said observing the bandage wasn't the same as he'd applied before leaving the hospital.

"You can thank my son for that; he found a first aid kit in ya guest bathroom, and we changed it after we moved ya. Now; did ya get bit," he asked leaning forward and removing the safety from his rifle.

"Bit? No...I was shot. I'm Sheriff Rick Grimes of the King's County Sheriff's Office," he said.

"Last thing I remember was a suspect flipping out from a high speed chase off Griffin's Roost Road and having to shoot a methhead. … then pain, and blood, and Shane screaming for an ambulance."

He trailed off momentarily.

"I woke up yesterday in King's County General, too weak to move, and finally got the energy to leave today...it's wrecked. There were so many bodies..."

"What's happened," he asked looking to his captor.

"It's the end time Sheriff Rick; the apocalypse has come and gone...and Hell's too full for the dead so now they be walking the Earth...and they mighty _hungry_."

"I'm Morgan Jones; that's Duane...those things...they may look like people, but they aint! News said it was a virus with symptoms like the flue; next thing you know the fever can't be stopped, folks burn up, and then those things come back."

"It only take one bite, a single scratch, and then you're as good as dead...and won't be long til 'ya one of 'um."

Rick began processing what he'd been told.

In all his and Shane's efforts to prep for the eventual collapse of society...this had never been a factor they'd prepped for or a scenario they'd imagined.

Nuclear war; definitely.

False flag coupe by radicals; of course.

The biblical apocalypse; Hell no...the only medicine they'd prepped for was iodine pills to help battle radiation sickness.

Lori barely believed in over the counter remedies and wouldn't abide the long term storage of _poisoned corporate toxins_ in her home.

"What's left," he asked Morgan breaking the silence between the two.

"Where's everyone gone to?" hoping that the other man _knew_ where refugees might have gone.

Morgan began rocking in the glider and took his time before answering.

"Last message came out, about a week ago, they was setting up a camp near the CDC in Atlanta...but best avoid big cities at all cost Mr. Grimes...where large numbers gather, it only adds to the eventual numbers of the dead.

The two continued to discuss their lives, before and after the rising of the dead, and eventually settled into an uncomfortable sleep after Morgan blew out the candles.

Rick would suggest they join him in his travels to Atlanta in the hopes of finding his family in the morning, and later to his office for guns and ammo, to which the two would reluctantly agree after helping Rick pack his car for of the MREs and survival supplies he deemed necessary.

In packing an assortment of durable all season clothes, and a few jackets, Rick and company spent the better part of the morning clearing his yard of walkers with the H307 Axes Shane had ordered for Rick and his family one Christmas.

They'd never seen the light of day before, but were well accustomed to brains before the day was through.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

Once they'd made stable orbit of the moon, and cloak was confirmed as fully engaged, Harry had sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax...slightly.

Getting a report from Jeeves that the viral agent no longer registered aboard or about the ship, or that any of the coven had become infected, he truly sighed in relief and allowed himself to go home returning command watch to a newly inducted Priest of the Coven.

He apparated home only to find his wives had been put to bed by the HFR nanny's while his children were being fed a simple meal of leftovers they'd managed to warm up from the fridge.

"How are they," he asked turning to one of the security guards that had been assigned to watch over his family earlier.

"Everything is fine Sir; we've had Jeeves closely monitoring your wives, and the children, and there have been no anomalies or cause for concern.

"Medical sent up nurse earlier; they'll be back in two hours," the other spoke up.

"I'll take that as a good sign then," Harry said allowing the weight of his emotions to fully impact him as he watched the kids engrossed in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

He walked over to each child and pressed a kiss to the top of each of their heads before letting the nannies know he was going to join his wifes, that the nurse should most likely check on him as well, and that he felt his reserves running dangerously low.

Having just enough energy to stumble to his bedroom, strip and slip on some pajama bottoms Hermione had gotten him, Harry was asleep before he could even remove his glasses.

0oO0oO0

"Look at that," Neville began from the command chair after calling up a real time image of the Earth.

"It's beautiful isn't it," one of the members of muggle engineers of the coven spoke.

"But really look at it," Neville pressed.

"It's Europe; at night," came the reply.

"Right! But where are all the lights?"

The man blinked as he began processing exactly the absence of light pollution Neville noticed.

"Jeeves can you scan for terrestrial power output please," the muggle called.

 _Scan complete. There is no wide-spread power grid on Continental Europe, nor do pollution levels appear to indicate wide spread industrialization common to modern Terra Mr. Folsom._

" _Tempus,"_ Neville called with a wave of his wand.

Smoke exited his wand, and began showing the time format as he'd requested:

 _03-11-2018; 03:30, GMT_.

"Can we get a street level view of London please Jeeves," Neville requested after sharing a serious look with Mr. Folsom.

The image changed to show the remnants of a sprawling metropolis.

The beginnings of vegetation creeping in, and through the city sector they'd honed in on.

"Pan the city please; focus on government buildings and landmarks," Neville ordered the AI.

Buckingham Palace seemed intact, with the gates barricaded and reinforced; remnants of army fortifications and encampments littering about like tattered garbage…covered in wild grasses and shredded with age.

Westminster was a burnt and crumbling husk, the Eye had collapsed as had many of the bridges spanning the Thames.

St. Paul's was barricaded and for the first time they saw literal piles of bones where bodies had once lain.

"My God," Mr. Folsom said with a tremor in his voice.

"Did we do that?"

Street after street of burnt homes, vehicles, barricades, and bones met them.

"Show me Paris, same parameters Jeeves," Neville called.

The same image met them.

Burned buildings, bones lining the streets, sometimes in piles, evidence of war and a heavy military presence near governmental buildings that often times were hollow husks of their former glory, but most startling no signs of _life._

"Jeeves scan each world capitol, major population center, and analyze whether they're all in a similar state to London and Paris."

 _Analysis complete; the status of London and Paris are not unique and are representative of the various capitol cities of the Terran countries Neville._

"What is the status of the World's Nuclear Arsenals as well as the Nuclear Power Plants," Mr. Folsom suddenly spoke up in a worried tone.

 _Scans indicate that several high level nuclear blasts have detonated in the Russian Federation, China, India, Pakistan, and several of the most densely populated countries of the Indo-China Subcontinent._

 _There are exactly three nuclear reactors registering as active in a single plant operational in Wyoming, United States of America…the Pacificorp Dave Johnston Plant_.

"Link with their computers and analyze what happened Jeeves," Mr. Folsom ordered.

 _Establishing link now._

 _Internal Security Feeds indicate minimal staff presence; less than 10 total personnel in the buildings. Internal communications have been reviewed._

 _Archived Security footage is being reviewed for verification purposes._

Suddenly, the image of Europe shifted to show a live feed image of the power plant in question Nestled in the Wyoming countryside, before the screen split to show what was clearly security footage of a mass of people surrounding the plant and trying to get in before the external lights were killed.

Internal footage showed several men, women, and children that were lined up against a wall and executed, leaving blood trails in their wake.

The scene quickly shifted to Jeeves reading internal messages sent from the plants internal servers.

 _February 15_

 _Another group has arrived, and we've integrated them into the community with little trouble…most were eager to help fortify the walls or be given some purpose._

 _They come in waves now…and you don't have to be bit to turn._

 _We would out hard when Sheila slit her wrists and took out any entire dorm before we could put her down._

 _Supplies are running low, and the Army hasn't responded in over a month now._

 _We are alone._

 _March 25_

 _We tried. God knows we tried. We kept the lines up and powered for as long as we could, but we can't risk sending out crews any longer._

 _The last of our diesel ran out today, but thankfully we'd completed the wall and trenches in time._

 _The first crops are showing promise, and we even managed to find a Doctor! … well, a dentist, but beggars can't be choosers._

 _A recent raid on the National Guard Station netted us a nice supply of weapons and munitions, as well as every radio, transponder, transceiver, and antenna we could salvage._

 _Sanders is looking into Gerry-riggin up a satellite system and he's confident he knows enough coding to hack into a DoD satellite._

 _Someone needs to know we're here._

 _Someone needs to know we're keeping the lights on._

 _August 22_

 _Harvest went well, as did canning. Our hunting parties have returned with plenty of meat, and we've been able to convert ample space in Warehouse 3 for long term food storage, but we've also taken the initiative based on Smith's recommendation we smoke meat._

 _To that end I approved and we've completed several smoke houses, wood sheds, and we even managed to erect what we're calling a pioneer fort on the southern peninsula of the Platt River as a fishing colony._

 _Johnson scored when he came upon that cache of camper stoves and wood burning heaters at the old Ace Hardware…_

 _The remaining files are too corrupted to discern,_ Jeeves finished.

"Send a standard hail and see if anyone responds," Mr. Folsom said.

Before Neville could countermand that order Jeeves had complied.

A few heartbeats later someone responded.

"Hello?" came the voice of a child.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

After clearing the station, enjoying the luxury of a nice hot shower, and stocking up their little caravan, Rick gave Morgan one of the handheld's they'd salvaged and charged, and both took one of the solar police units as well.

 _Thank you war on terror and Senator Miller; a true friend of Defense Spending_ ," Rick said patting the 4th generation tech his department was able to acquire from military surplus last year.

The procession began making their way to Atlanta, with Rick stopping at every roadblock or pile up that seemed deserted in order to fill yet another of the empty cannisters with diesel before strapping it on to Morgan's Roof.

One semi had yielded over two hundred gallons of fuel that would carry both Morgan's Range Rover and his Hummer well beyond Atlanta.

Rick, while desperate for some hope that he'd find his family, was slipping back into the fog of programming and conditioning that a soldier needed for survival.

His twofold mission: Make Contact with Command; find Lori and Carl.

An entire day they traveled before they picked up some chatter on the CB.

Slowing down, Rick tuned the CB until an older man's voice came through fairly clearly.

"Repeat: We are at the Quarry off I-75 in Marietta; DO NOT ENTER ATLANTA…It has been lost. The survivor camp is gone. We are all that is left. If anyone can hear my voice, respond over."

"You heart that Morgan," Rick said calling into the secondary CB he'd rigged up for him and Morgan to use while still monitoring the frequencies.

"Yeah…I did."

"I'm gonna make contact."

"It couldn't hurt Mr. Sheriff.

Rick took the other mic, and clicking a few times to test the channel began speaking.

"I hear you. Thanks for the warning. Come back."

Slowly he began moving forward once more knowing Morgan would be listening in and would interject if necessary.

"What's your call sign, over?" Came the reply.

"Mr. Sheriff….you got a group?" Rick asked.

"Yes we do Mr. Sheriff; we're protected. It's safe here. Over."

"I gotta small group here…we're just south of John's Mountain…heading south. You got room in this camp for more?" he asked testing the waters.

"Yes! The more the merrier Mr. Sheriff; we're at the old granite quarry off 75 near Atlanta, just on the outskirts of Marietta; I'll let the others know to expect you. DALE! What are you doing?" A voice suddenly interrupted.

The line went to static.

"Come back….Dale…..This is Mr. Sheriff; I lost you, over."

"I don't know Rick," Morgan called from his car as they began to speed up in an effort to race the sun and make it to safety before nightfall.

"I got a feelin' Morgan….I've always trusted my gut," he said shifting up and speeding along the road eager to follow his instincts.

0oO0oO0

A little over an hour later they were met on the road by a van blocking their way.

Two bruiser looking thugs holding guns or weapons.

Rick took the SIG and flicked it's safety while patting his holster to ensure his Magnum was ready if need be.

Night had descended completely now.

On a desolate stretch of Georgia Highway, a Mexican standoff ensued until a man, tall, well muscled, and with dark hair emerged from the driver's door of the van.

It immediately struck Rick that he was wearing a Sheriff's department shirt.

A very familiar shirt.

It was a very familiar face.

Throwing caution to the wind, he let Morgan know to stand down, before killing his engine and throwing open his door.

"Come out slowly," the man in charge of the group called out.

Rick couldn't help but smile as a welcomed voice greeted him.

"What happens if I want to bum rush ya like you did me back in '92?" Rick called out remembering a particularly vicious tackle he'd suffered during a game of 'touch' football while he and Shane were going through Basic.

Shane stiffed and clicked on a light which he shone on Rick's face.

Shocked beyond believe, Rick calmly walked up to the man that was rooted to the spot, threw his arms around him, and embraced him as though he were a long lost sibling finally returned.

"RICK!"

"How?" he suddenly questioned, tremor running through his voice, as he dared not let go of his bro for fear he'd disappear.

"I take it you know this guy Shane," T-Dawg asked sarcastically as he signaled for everyone in the woods to load up.

"Yeah….he's good."

"I got another and his son with me Shane," Rick said finally separating.

"We….we thought you was dead Rick….the day County fell….I was there. You wouldn't wake up. I didn't feel no pulse," Shane began babbling.

"Lori…Carl…"

"What happened to them?" Rick suddenly asked latching onto what Shane was saying.

"Brother I thought you was dead; we only started seeing each other a month ago. I swear!"

"What are you talking about Shane?"

The snap of twigs and a familiar hiss/mewl of hunger drew their attention as a group of less than 10 walkers began falling from the small hill Shane's men had previously occupied.

"PACK IT UP!" he screamed before drawing his side arm and firing several kill shots into at least four of the walkers.

Rick soon followed taking out several more.

"Follow us Rick! Move out!" Shane yelled as Rick jumped back in the Hummer, and he explained to Morgan what had happened, though the other man clearly saw.

"Rick where they's a few many more gone be comin'. This camp won't be safe…we need _walls_."

"I hear ya. Let's make it there before we decide to abandon it though Morgan."

"The man I was talking to, he's one of my Deputies….he said my family was with him," Rick quickly got off the mic as he was chocking up in happiness.

They drove along for a short distance before the lead car, well _van_ , turned off the Interstate and began leading them along county roads back into the woods and up a mountain before they ended up on a gravel road and were soon at entrance to a steep quarry, a camp perched quaintly on one of the cliff tops in the distance.

"I'm happy fo' ya Rick."

The convoy continued on as the shadows undoubtedly cast by the glow of a fire danced in the treetops.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

Neville, at the prompting of Mr. Folsom, had ordered teams assembled of HRFs to be deployed to investigate, and offer assistance dressed in period attire, the folks at Dave Johnston while sending automated probes and drones our to the various _known_ sites of former reactors in an effort to either get them back operational, or contain their dangerous radioactive cores.

Harry had readily approved the project once he'd been informed the next day, and the Senior Command Staff, consisting of Harry, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Draco, Neville, and George were in an observational lounge viewing the progress of the mission to make contact with the camp at the nuclear plant in Wyoming.

They were joined by Mr. Folsom, Mrs. Stephenson, and Professor Aldridge as resident experts on Nuclear Engineering.

"We're monitoring everything from here," Tracy called from the bridge as she was the commanding officer for this rotation.

"Thanks love," George replied as the line terminated.

"That's got some age to it mate," Mrs. Stephenson said leaning forward and pointing to one of the smoke stacks that appeared to have a crack running down it's length, and the general level of decay the building itself was showing.

"What are the radiation readings from the site," Professor Aldrige asked as Jeeves opened a holo-display for him showing real time measurements and readings from the shuttle.

"Core seems stable, but I'm detecting minor leakage…it'd only be dangerous with prolonged exposure," he said.

"Can you tap into their control systems and give us an idea of how stable things are Jeeves?" Mr. Folsom asked.

 _Link established._

 _Pressure is building within tolerances of the reaction chamber, however scans indicate the water pump is reaching the end of it's life cycle and will need replacing soon. The entire facility is in critical need of maintenance and several systems need critical repair._

"Should we send in a team?"

"Personal cloaks are a bitch though, and with those levels of radiation are susceptible to fail."

"We could disillusion them and or cast notice-me-nots section by section."

And several other conversations among the council were taking place as the engineers and expertise likewise discussed matters.

 _If I may Councilors,_ Jeeves interjected, _a single nanite swarm would be more than capable of conducting rapid and critical repairs…and if we pair their work with the active scans of the shuttle there will be no need for the shuttle crew to interact with the natives, or even reveal their presence._

Getting nods of approval, Harry approved Jeeves' suggestion, and new orders were issued while a probe containing the needed nanite swarm was synthesized, and launched to begin conducting repairs.

As it was the middle of the night, no one at Dave Johnston noticed the shooting star that seemed to putter out right over the plant, or the sudden swarm of gnats that, as one, made their way in and around the facility, growing smaller with each repair they conducted.

Finally, after the core had been sealed once more, all the pipes had been reinforced, pumps replaced, wiring upgraded, computers repaired, monitor systems reactivated, and issues within the plant proper were addressed, the swarm next turned to the secondary and support systems such as the coal fire plant that was also attached to this facility, installing a filter to remove the toxic ash and slurry from a pond on the grounds, and installed sophisticated filtration systems and new utility lines for water drawn from the Platt River.

The final act of mercy approved by the Council had been to install a small waste treatment plant which would allow for more sanitary systems in the plant and dormitories hastily erected that they found.

By dawn the nanite swarm had completely been subsumed by the projects they'd been designed to finish, and the HFRs were given leave to land less than a mile from Dave Johnson in order to meet as prior arranged.

 _Flashback_

" _Send a standard hail and see if anyone responds," Mr. Folsom said._

 _Before Neville could countermand that order Jeeves had complied._

 _A few heartbeats later someone responded._

" _Hello?" came the voice of a child._

0oO0oO0

"Who's this," the child asked.

"I'm Mr. Folsom," he pressed on.

"Is there any adult nearby I can talk to?"

"Mommy and Daddy are sick," came the heartbreaking reply.

"Mistewr Newton said I can play with the ladio."

"What's your name son?"

"I'm Tommy…I'm this many!" he said undoubtedly holding up a number of fingers on his hand.

"Do you know where Mr. Newton is Tommy?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Can you go get him please?"

"Ok. I get he-um."

Several minutes passed.

Just as Neville was about to order the channel closed because he believed the line had terminated, a gruff voice came over the air.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Andrew Folsom Mr. Newton. Tommy was just chatting with me; are his parents ok? He told us that there were several of your community that are ill…" he was cut off by the almost barking reply.

"That's none of your concern…we don't take kindly to strangers anymore…we can't afford to."

"I've not been in these parts….what happened?"

"You been under a damn rock?!"

"No, I've been stranded for the last five years in the Alaskan bush, lived off the grid before that"

"My plane went down and my leg was busted up real bad."

"It's taken me this long to heal and make it out…every damn city in Canada is…gone. I've been through over 2,500 miles of empty forests, towns, villages, and burned out cities. What's been going on?"

Neville looked at the man incredulously.

There was a long period of silence.

"You really don't know?"

"This all started back about 8 years ago…"

"Mr. Newton I don't know nothin bout anyof that, and wouldn't…don't own a TV, Radio, nor a phone….my bitch of an ex took the kids and got some piece of paper said I can't see um no more, and ain't seen um since I had to leave our home in Colorado."

"All I seen since I made it out the woods has been dead bodies all over the roads, and ain't seen no people since before the plane crashed….I was beginning to think I'd hallucinated Tommy's voice."

There was more silence.

"It was a virus," Mr. Newton began slowly.

"It swept like a wildfire on a grassy plain. There was no stopping it, and one by one, city after city, civilization ended."

"You're the first voice we've heard in over three years…the only one that's ever claimed no to _know_."

Neville's eyes boggled as he gave orders for this feed to be patched into the infectious disease center of every hospital on the ship.

"And what did the virus do? Was it ebola? West Nile? A new Spanish Flu?"

A snort of derision repeated over the air.

"It kills, then reanimates….you ain't seen _any_ dead walking around on all your travels?"

"I don't believe it."

"Mr. I'm telling you I don't know what you're talking about….how can the dead walk about?"

"No one knows damn it, they just do now! And one scratch…one bite….it's all over…but that don't matter. It just speeds it up."

"We're all infected. I seen too many weren't bit turned, or those that swallowed pills rose from their shallow graves to attack us. We lost too many," he trailed off.

"You traveling alone I take it?"

"Aye; kids weren't at their mother's house in Colorado, but the place looked ransacked. I'm making my way to Michigan in case they're with her aunt."

Neville gave him the signal to begin wrapping it up.

The line was silent for a long time.

"You can swing by here, rest up, but you'll have to leave within a week…we have electricity, one of the last places I know of that does, but there's a crack in the core…Tommy's parents were some of my last engineers…they won't make the winter."

"We are well defended, but we're slowly poisoning ourselves…it's a false safety, but you're welcome to rest and recover best you can. We have a doctor that may be able to see to your leg."

"Where are you exactly," Mr. Folsom eventually asked.

"Glenrock….on the Platt River. You can't miss the signs that point to Dave Johnston Nuclear."

"We'll man the gates for two days, but I can't spare lookouts any longer'n that."

"Come alone or don't come at all," the line went dead.

 _Back in the Present_

Once completing their work, a HFR linked to Mr. Folsom by neural interface, and made to look like him, exited the cloaked shuttle they parked in the shadow of the underpass of I-25, and his double, as well as a small security crew with personal shields and cloaks began making the mile trek to the entrance of Dave Johnston.

Decked out in rather weathered survivalist gear, a poncho, and bearing both a multifunctional hatchet and machete, with a small and nearly empty bottle of potable water, and pack containing a small ration of food, a tent, and hunting supplies, along with his radio to really sell it, the HFRs made quick work to the entrance, dispatching not less than 50 walkers along the way and taking the opportunity to add credence to his story from the condition of his tools, and the stains on his clothes.

Less than an hour later, HFR Folsom ("Andi') was shambling up the gate house road toward the massive plant he saw in the distance…and was impressed with the natural fortification he could tell had been erected, even if hastily.

Thin and thick, but all tall pine trees had been cut to a point and buried with clay filling the vertical gaps, and what appeared to be short walkways lining the perimeter if the guards Andi's internal scanning and visual sensors were able to detect were accurate.

Tapping into the ASN for this region of the planet, Andi "saw" that the for was modeled on the old fur trading posts of the Western Plains and common to Canada. Dozens of long, semi buried buildings stood along the Western and norther walls, while storage sheds, stables, and small gardens and/or food animal pens occupied each point of the pentagonal structure.

An extensive network of wood walkways allowed for constant patrols, and several large farms and fishing camps lined the banks of the Platt river.

Very shortly after being spotted, Andi saw a cloud of dust in the distance as several riders on horseback began to approach him and met him on the bridge leading to the plant.

Introductions were made, weapons were surrendered, and he was escorted to meet with Mr. Newton and offer what assistance he could in exchange for the kindness that the small community, Johnstonville, were showing to him.

As Andi was discretely investigating the community and learning about the realities of life from Mr. Newton, the cloaked team of HFRs had disbursed to begin discretely investigating the people, and taking detailed scans to identify and isolate the virus mentioned, with the goal in mind of tagging a walker and sending it to a secure and quarantines lab for study onboard Atlantis.

At the same time all of this was going on, the Council were observing and deliberating on what to do…and whether to offer aid.

"It's not our problem," Draco spoke up.

"We can't _not_ help," Hermione countered.

"This isn't our world Hermione," Daphne gently interjected.

Neville's little discovery of the _date_ being relatively the same as when they'd left Earth had shown there was no way possibly that this could be the same Earth as they were accustomed to, and with a few teams assigned to investigate the issue it had quickly been found that the harmonic resonance of _this universe_ varried from the _known_ frequency of _their_ universe.

"This is the natural course of their history….we have no _right_ to interfere love."

"We've only been here for two days, barely three now," George spoke up.

"Do we really want to interject ourselves into an extinction level event instead of figuring out how to get back home?"

"Do we even have the right to _offer_ less invasive measures of assistance such as planetary relocation...or colonizing the moon?" Neville asked.

"My gut instinct is to help, but at the same time it doesn't feel the same as when we were fighting Voldemort."

"It's because we aren't fighting for our lives," Harry spoke up.

"The blood wars were essentially a civil war...brother against brother, neighbor against neighbor, even if it was to a lesser scale than when one traditionally thinks of war; but nonetheless, we all had skin in the game."

He looked around the room and made eye contact with the other councilors.

"Here though we have not only the safety of Atlantis, but also magic...not one have we been able to identify a native magical species or animal, and after sending in HFR teams to investigate Diagon, the Ministry, Hogwarts...they don't exist here."

Everyone thought on what Harry had said.

"The humors of this Earth are imbalanced," Luna observed.

Everyone blinked slowly at her; trying to make sense of what she'd said.

"An event which was _supposed_ to have happened very long ago never did, and we see what that imbalance has caused now," she said sadly.

"What's that," Daphne asked as the others drew in to hear the soft voice of Luna reply.

"Us," came the simple reply.

With sadness in both voice and body language, Luna pressed on.

"The gods never visited this world to mingle with mortal man as they once did for our ancestors, granting them magic and the gifts of life, death, balance and chaos."

"Could it really be so simple?" Hermione suddenly asked before bringing out her tablet computer, a Virtual Intelligence and Computer Interface (VICI), she and several other muggleborn had pioneered after Harry's reveal of Atlantis.

It was merely coincidental that the fictional Delos seems to have modeled their portable tech from VICI after one of their number made it big in Hollywood.

But Hermione could report first hand now that Sir Anthony was a charming man.

Harry would swear he told the raunchiest jokes and loved dark beer.

Sir Anthony would always wonder why a toddler had slapped him with a fish….

"Could what be so simple Moine?" Harry asked.

"Could magical immunity to most diseases, and the effect of our magics on _most_ diseases have been what saved our world from this?"

"I'm checking now to run a simulation on this viral agent and the average witch or wizard's immune system," she said typing away on VICI.

"She's out for a few," Harry spoke up.

"Did you have anything else Luna?"

Furrowing her brow and shaking her head in the negative she finished.

"Nope; herd immunity was what I was supposed to touch on before George let off another poopi cushion," she said turning to face him just as his heal was coming down on one of the new and improved 'Silent Butt Violent Mini Blasters.'

About the size of a silver dollar and designed to be stepped on, they were twice as violent as a normal one, and the smell _had_ to dissipate naturally.

"I swear to God Weasley if you do it, I'll be wearing your bits for earrings," Draco growled and turning a bit green from the memory of the last time he'd walked into a cloud of that funk along the corridors of the Academy or random area of Atlantis.

"Sorry mate; but you're too late! I gave Tracy my bits when we married." He said in a sing song voice before stepping on the damn thing and apparating away.

Most followed suit in an attempt to escape the smell, while Daphne lazily drew her wand and cast a wide area switching spell around the room.

Luna gave a sigh of relief and rose to lay a kiss on her sister-wives cheek.

"That's our Daphe; Brilliant as always," Harry said nuzzling his Slytherin Queen before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Fucking Knew it!" Hermione suddenly screamed rising up only to blink in confusion.

"Where'd everyone go?"

The other three just laughed before Harry escorted them to the Mama Ling's…a Thai-Jamaican fusion restaurant that was growing ever more popular meant to represent the heritage of Ms. Ling and her husband's blended family.

It was a flavor of love…lots of spices though…LOTS of spices; but oddly, like good lovin', the secret to making it so sweet was of all things peanut butter.

0oO0oO0

Andi had to have 'his' leg broken and reset by the doctor at Dave Johnston, and had reluctantly been welcomed for recuperation among their community for the winter months.

He'd been assigned a bunk at Fort Platt, which they called the wood construct on the peninsula of the Platt River, and assigned to tend the chickens and assist in mending fist traps and nets while ordered to 'light duty.'

The second week of his recovery, he'd received orders from the true Andrew Folsom to gift his saviors with the designs for a heat converter that could be attached to an ordinary stove, or utilize expanded upon designs by a company, BioLite, which had never taken off in this reality.

So it was that in his spare time over the course of several weeks, he'd made his way to the machine shop and pilfered, scavenged, and formed the necessary components to create a functional 10 kwh "generator" that could be powered off either coal or wood fires, if attached to a slightly larger and cast iron version of the tent stove's he'd seen so prevalent in the homes and area of both Fort Platt and the fortified housing community north of the plant itself.

After verifying his prototype, Andi finally called in Mr. Newton, and several of his neighbors that had helped him source the parts, or forge the components necessary, to build 'his' invention.

"What do you call 'er," Mr. Newton said tracing the wires, coils, and various components of the thing.

"Been kickin 'round the idea for….god gotta be more'n ten year now!" Andi said with pride, drawing on the pattern of behavior and mannerisms which had been imprinted on him by Andrew.

"This is the first chance I've ever had to really put her to the test," he said as the freezing December winds blew through the dimly lit warehouse that had long since been converted to a smithy and foundry/workship for the mean of the plant.

"I read about a place up in New York years ago that had found a way to power cell phone and small batteries with a heat converter attached to a portable Rocket Stove, and studied it as best I could….then the bitch drove me out of Colorado with only my essentials, and I've been sketching and dreamin of this beauty ever since….it's perfect for off grid livin' and living off the land as a free man," he said with pride hitting the buzz words which he knew would resonate with the heirs of the plains.

"Ingenious….total self reliance _with_ modern conveniences," Mr. Newton said.

"But does it work," he asked casting a glance at Andi.

"Let's find out," came the enthusiastic reply.

Quickly a short stack flue, about 6 feet, was capped on the exhaust of the stove that connected to an external outlet Andi had installed for just this purpose.

This is a wood burning model, but you can slide a grate in for coal use easy as pie," he said indicating several latches and grooves for holding a coal pan.

A small fire was started with kindling, before more wood was added, and within 30 minutes a blazing fire was roaring in the stove as gauges, lights, and activity started to spring from the vaguely steam punk contraption that sat beside, yet connected to, the stove.

"I call this," he said pointing to the energy converter, the "Heat Eschange Actuating Thermoconductor," or HEAT."

A small LCD Screen suddenly came to life showing among other things, , Peak Power, Current Power, and Reserves.

"This is designed to have the main line of a home run through it, or business, or radio station, or satellite transmitter, or you name it, here," he said pointing to an insulated cavity, "while also allowing for use as a field generator with these common connectors," he said pointing to USB connections, various DC/AC plugs for common voltages used in both industrial and commercial settings, and several common household like outlets for running power cords.

"It's got a 10 pound lithium ion battery pack, that can power an average home about 7 days without another charge at 10 kwh use per day…and she produced 10 kwh of energy, at low heat, per hour."

"That drew the attention of Mr. Newton and several of the governors of the plant community."

"We can start movin' out if he's right," one of them said.

"It took us less than a year to fell all the trees and mill the wood for Platt," another spoke up.

"We could do it again for the 'Guard Armory in Douglas and use he school as a farm and base."

"We could take the armory by the river Dan," someone else said speaking to Mr. Newton, "clear it out, then short term hook it up to this bad bitch and if nothing else we've got an early warning for shamblers."

"They do have the Blodern Yards," Mr. Newton muttered recalling the business in town that would have everything they needed to build temporary, and semi-permanent walls.

"Just throwing this out there," Andi spoke up, "but you got all the minerals you need here, or within a short ride, of mixing and firing good sturdy brick…..it wouldn't be that hard to rig up a large scale oven cause y'all aint got many trees round here," he said honeostly.

The council of elders huddled among themselves once more in deliberation before Mr. Newton's raised voice rang out.

"It's settled Terry….let it go."

"Take what men you need, have what space you require, the full resources of the community are yours to use Andi," Mr. Newton began.

"Build this oven, source your minerals. This project is yours, but you report to Ted," he said pointing to the man that had mentioned hooking the HEAT Generator to the National Guard Post.

"By spring I can have you an oven ready to make 100,000 brick per day, that should give you enough to cover 20,000 square feet," Andi said to Ted.

"That's nice, but We're going to make about 5 more of these things," he said patting the HEAT module with a gleam in his eye.

"Now I've done it, I recon I can get the process down to a week or two max, but significantly less if we all pitch in full time."

"Then let's get cracking," Ted said with a smile as he cuffed Andi in his shoulder.

From his bedroom, Andrew looked on with a smile and nod of his head in pride at what the HFR had undertaken to do for these people.

"Small changes….they make a difference," he said before cutting the feed.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

As the group entered the light of the camp, Rick saw a familiar face, laughing and leaning over chatting, before she looked over and saw him.

"Rick?"

Suddenly a child span around, a young bow with a bowl cut and smile that could light up all of Atlanta.

"DADDY!" the child shot like a bolt, with the woman shortly behind, disbelief on her face, but cautiously _daring_ to hope.

"CORAL!...I mean Carl! Rick coughed as his son jumped into his arms.

"We thought you were dead," Lori said sobbing into him.

"Shane said you were dead," she said in disbelief.

"Shh…..I'm here now," he said kissing her, which she reluctantly returned.

The heartwarming scene played out and Rick joined the large group with a smile, introductions were made for the core sitting around.

He saw at least two other fires off in the distance, rock walls build around so as not to serve as beacons in the night.

"This here is Glenn, he's the best damn scout and runner I've ever seen Rick….can read a situ faster than anyone we've ever known!"

The Asian man smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"These are the Dixon brothers, Merle the elder and Darryl the younger. Ain't no bloodhound alive that can out-track or out hunt these two," Shane said with a smile.

"Merle's family; served in 'Nam."

"Hoo-ah!" Rick called.

"This here is Ed Peltier and his wife Carol, daughter Sophie, Andrea and Amy, Jim, Jacqui, and Dale," he finished going around the camp fire.

"So you're Mr. Sheriff," Dale said with a smile extending his hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Rick said with a smile.

"Thanks for the warning…but your CB's going out…it was hard as hell to dial you in. Got an extra Cobra in the hummer if you'd like it. It's got a better amplifier that carries a greater range on civilian band," he said with a smile as they finished their introductions and handshake.

The group shared a dinner of catfish from the reservoir as well as Rabbit and Venison stew that the Dixons had provided.

Pretty soon after it was just Shane, the Dixons, and Rick left around the fire. Lori had long since taken Carl off to bed.

Morgan had just come back from erecting his tent and tucking Duane safely inside.

"So what's the word on Altanta," Rick asked Shane.

"It's a graveyard," Darryl snorted.

"Ain't worth ya time lawman," came from Merel.

Shane just shook his head.

"What about tha camps? They said they was camps run by the army?" Morgan said in an almost pleading tone.

Darryl threw a stone in the fire likely recalling a bad experience before replying.

"They was some of the first to go. Got eat up from the inside," he finished.

Merle just stared into the fire as though the secrets of the universe were being revealed to him.

"They firebombed the city Rick," Shane eventually spoke up.

"We was stuck on '75 with most of the folks here, but we could see the city…"

"They dropped napalm…white phosphorus…..swear to god what looked like a damn FAE Rick….."

"They burned Atlanta?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"While most was penned up in their _camps_ …." Merle said as he spat out a plug of tobacco before reloading.

"Got-Damn 'nam was more civilized 'n the wholesale slaughter of people Mr. Lawman," he said shifting his chaw.

"Military's turned on folks….reckon they ain't got the supplies to keep us and them a-goin…not with trying to find a cure n all."

Plans, scenarios, and ideas began running through ricks mind.

"You seen any dead up here?" Morgan suddenly asked.

"One or two occasionally," Darryl answered.

Shane put another log on the fire intending to take first watch.

"When did they bomb the city," he continued questioning.

Darryl and Merle shared a look and discussed things among themselves.

"Bout to three weeks ago darkie…nearly four," he said with a spit to the side.

Ignoring the overtly racist remark, Rick interrupted.

"Wait….Jackson street bridge connects to 75 this way doesn't it?" he asked almost with a panic.

"It does…that's how we get to the railyards to make our runs into the city Rick," Shane replied.

"What all them dead gone do when they start leavin the city lookin for food," Morgan asked.

"It's a straight shot here from 75…." He trailed off.

"Fuck," Darryle said only for Merle to look at him strange.

"We aint got the gas to block the bridge," he said looking at Shane, then Rick, feeling there was a fundamental shift in power occurring by the new men's presence.

"What about the CDC….y'all been to see what's happening there?"

Everyone turned to Rick.

"We'd be crazy scout that deep into the burbs Mr. Lawman," Merle scoffed with a spit.

"One car could make it…his," Darryl said looking over at Morgan.

"If we went up, even for just a peek, and came back it'd tell us more'n we know now."

"It'll also give us an idea on what options for relocation will be," Rick finished.

"Who said anything about relocatin'" Shane asked.

"Shane we gonna have to brother," Rick said.

"This is nice but only short term camping! There's no land for crops, there's no flowing water, there' s no defensible position."

"Lawman's right," Merle said with yet another spit.

"Either King's Bay or Fort Benning…Been to both before I washed out. Both got secure munitions bunkers, a fucking massive ammo dump, and wouldn't take much to fell a few trees to secure either."

"I don't know if there's any rhyme or reason to it, but seems like the Walkers are moving West," Morgan threw out.

"Either of those are a long way though…"Shane said.

"We don't have the gas for that kinda trip."

"Then tomorrow top priority, aside from scouting the CDC, is to send out a group to round up gas cans and drain every car you come across. Same with diesel."

"Merle," Rick said getting the man's full attention, "if you been to both tell me now…which will be best for us to go to."

Merle and Darryl had a quick discussion before they settled on King's Bay Naval Base near Cumberland Island.

"Then we begin our move there. Tomorrow Shane I want you to take everyone into the woods for hand to hand training, and everyone kitted out with a knife, hatchet, or some kind of long blade. We don't have the resources at the moment for weapons training but **make it clear** that's coming along."

Biting his tongue and resisting the urge to reassert himself as Alpha of this pack, Shane's inner bitch resurfaced, and he stiffly nodded to the orders he'd just been given.

The slowing emerging council, obviously led by Rick, planned on into the night both their route and actions at the CDC, to raiding any checkpoint they came to for supplies, ammo, and weapons, before gathering their group and heading off to King's Bay.

0oO0oO0

Two days later, after managing to locate a small buss which they hooked a covered trailer to carrying a cache of tools, generators, oddly enough cast iron necessities, and dozens of wood burning stoves, VonHaus Fans, and supplies necessary to literally build their future, even if lacking most modern conveniences, the true caravan began making their way down 75 which would take them to Macon, then Brunswick, before finally Cumberland Island and King's Bay.

The only problem was Dale's camper broke down just south of Macon in the middle of a pile up.

Rick Ordered the tight formation of their vehicles, and no one to wander without getting approval as the men set about scavenging for a fix for the RV, as well as from the cars, before beginning the task of pushing cars off the road.

The first day they spent scavaging and came across a nice store of non-perishables, thousands of gallons of potable water they were able to store in the travel trailer the RV pulled, and Carl even discovered several cars with survival knives, axes, and Sophie several dozen swords.

It seemed the apocalypse wasn't the best chance for anime fans to demonstrate their affinity for katana if the Cheeto glazed bodies found near each sword were any indication.

The third day of scavenging and looting, as well as clearing the road, brought with it elation at the RV _finally_ being repaired and the scavenging of so many useful parts for a variety of the convoy's vehicles, but it also brought with it a lax attitude for security….the same vigilance they'd had the first and third day had waned by the end of the third and the successes earlier in the day.

Dale didn't even notice the herd approaching rom the north until it was nearly on them…the group had to shelter where they were….whether it be in a semi, under a car, and damn if T-Dawg didn't slip and the smell of blood seem to draw the walkers ever nearer, eager for meat.

Making a quick tourniquet out of his belt for the injured man, Merle helped him stay quiet, and conscious, while the herd passed.

Minutes stretched on for hours, until finally, after at least a quarter hour, the last of the shambling rot of the vestigial of humanity trudged on into the woods and out of sight.

Rick, Pressed against the top of the RV with Dale, had barely breathed a sigh of relief before Sophia screamed, and he saw a streak of blond disappearing into the woods followed by two swift walkers.

"Fuck!" he cursed as Darryl and Merle came up to join him.

"Gather everyone and get ready to leave," he ordered Shane.

"You're in charge while I'm gone; take care of Carol and Ed….treat T-Dawg as best you can."

"Ernesto, Jim, grab those axes and knives. You're with Merle. Glenn and I will go with Darryl. Everyone else stay here!"

With that they were off and into the brush.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

"What if we just beamed all of the dead folks into the Sahara?" George threw out.

"We could assign a small crew to Camelot and have them travel from continent to continent…I've had Jeeves run a simulation and even with the odd properties the virus has on the dead, they'll be dried up husks, and finally dead, in a week.

"Hell we _should_ send in a HFR to introduce the HEAT Generator if nothing else," he finished and sat back into his seat as yet another council session was ongoing.

"There's less than a hundred million humans _left_ ; Draco spoke up.

"I saw we gather everyone into a massive self-contained super city, and leave them to it…Logan's Run style."

Neville slapped the back of his brother husband's head.

"That mouth has many _wonderful_ uses Daco, but right now your ideas suck…and not in a good way."

"God damn it Nev!" he complained only to shriek as his husband goosed his ass.

"You know you love it rough," Neville said with a growl.

With a look from Harry, Luna conjured a spray bottle and began squirting the two.

"What the hell!"

"My hair!"

"Thank you Luna," Harry said in appreciation.

"Is this….. _Fucking Tequilla_ ," Neville asked smelling his soaked shirt.

Turning to look at Luna he saw her squirting away into her own mouth with a sign of content.

"Oh hell," Hermione said as she began rubbing her brow.

"It's gonna be Vegas all over again."

"Has anyone found out who that aerosol vaccine is coming along," Harry pressed hoping one of the more sane members of the council would answer him.

 _Trial runs and inoculations of a genetically diverse sampling of the native population show promise Harry_ , Jeeves spoke up.

 _Those treated were given the option of being returned to the location which they were retrieved from, or accepting permanent lodgings on Camelot._

 _The vast majority accepted which no longer had family or friends to return to, though several which desired to continue their travels decided to return._

 _The vaccine synthesized will pass on genetically to their heirs._

"It's been nearly two months now Harry," Daphne spoke up.

"We should still consider seeding this galaxy with the Stargates, and maybe even introducing the Alterran Gene to see if nature will strike again for the survivors and give them a chance to fight this…"

"That idea is pleasing," Luna said leaning over and into Daphne while giving Harry puppy dog eyes.

"Is that what you think Magic wants?"

Everyone tuned to Luna.

"Her suggestion not only makes sense, but also got a reaction…I sense it's a good course….it might not be the best possible, or only course, but I'm feeling it's a good one for us for now."

Hermione's non-committal shrug told him everything he needed to know.

"Have the Camelot and Atlantis automated systems start a production run on Destiny Class Cruisers, Seed Ships, and those ships necessary to begin the complete mapping of this and neighboring galaxies, seeding them with Stargates, and following the Alterran protocols with one modification: The Destiny's are to be upgraded to include HFRs, stronger defensive and offensive weaponry, as well as automated manufacture systems for the mining and refining of their stores."

"They're also to be tasked with establishing a secure network of Potentia waystations in the core of star systems, like at Lantea, at equal distances. We can leave the Camelot to help manage all this with their survivors and HFRs to help see things through."

"Have Alfred monitor and maintain a secure record of the activities of this flight of ships, and take all reasonable actions necessary to ensure that the survivors live in comfort, as well as their descendants, but also that the laws are established as we've set them down," Hermione chimed in.

"With Atlantis' superor production capacity, we can have 25 Destiny's and support ships done in a years' time, where the Camelot's smaller facilities would be limited to 5," Neville said reviewing his own VICI.

"We should definitely make an archive of Human History, as well as our own to help future generations understand their origins, our role in these events, and what's happened to Earth," Dean offered.

"Locking it to the Alterran/Magical Gene wouldn't be too outlandish, but I think there should be a central archive somewhere on Earth that is accessible to anyone so it can be used now.

"Maybe one per continent, and the erection of monument markers directing people to them spread across the globe?"

The meeting continued and plans were finalized as to what would be done before they settled on the erection of ziggurat temples with fusion reactors and space to serve as both schools, hospitals, and each with a neural interface chair that would assist in transferring knowledge from the archives of human and Magical History, as well as allowing those with the Magical Genome to access secure spaces beneath the structures that would house an archive of purely magical/Alterran knowledge.

After kissing his wives goodbye and promising he'd be back in time for supper with the children, Harry made his way to take care of a rather unpleasant task he'd been dreading for a week now.

0oO0oO0

Jack and his team had been in isolation from one another in this damn prison tower for over a month.

 _Prison_ , he snorted in derision.

 _If these Alterrans think this is supposed to be intimidating or uncomfortable I have serious doubts that they're the most advance race of humanoids in existence._

He smirked as he walked, in a luxurious, red trimmed robe of midnight black silk.

He'd given up pondering the meaning of the Lion on the breast long ago.

Without warning there were three _wooshes_ and suddenly the rest of his crew were in his sitting room.

Sam probably wasn't the only one wondering why he wasn't wearing clothes under his robe.

A month alone, with no contact with anyone else apart from the computer operating his entertainment center, he was less inclined to observe daily dress beyond what was comfortable.

"Jesus Jack put that away," Daniel said blushing.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"I would love some," Teal'c replied.

"Put on damn pants Jack...for God's sake," Sam said.

"So this is new," he continued making his way to the kitchen to make coffee for himself and Teal'c. … Daniel too considering he'd want a cup _after_ it was made.

"This is the first time they've let us be together since we got here."

"Since we nearly _crashed_ ," Daniel interjected.

"Something momentous happened Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"I feel a shift," he said holding his gut.

"Something's not been right...something's different than when we first met them," Sam said.

"Maybe we've just now seen their true faces?" Daniel said taking a seat.

"Maybe they don't take kindly to trespassers or folks from the same government that tried to kill them."

Jack eventually returned, wearing pajama pants thankfully, and carrying a tray of coffee with full service as well.

"So who wants to guess as to why we're here...why do you think they've brought us all together all of a sudden."

"Apart from that first day on the bridge I've not seen hide nor hair from any of them, and spent the better part of a week trying every trick I knew to break through the door to find you."

"That's my fault honestly. We've been dealing with some rather serious issues since your government's attempted incursion onboard," Harry said slowly forming from a dark cloud of mist, as though atom by atom.

"Mr. Potter, I wondered if we'd be seeing you anytime soon," Jack said sipping his coffee.

"Here to take us to our execution?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

Before he flicked his wrist at the table and four VICI's appeared.

"Set up instructions are on the paperwork, there are several files pre-loaded on them for your review to understand _exactly_ what we've been dealing with the last several weeks."

"I've not yet decided what I'm going to do with all of you...you're definitely going to be destined though as enemy combatants, but stopping your NID has earned you a certain level of comfort and access to life aboard Atlantis," he began with a steel edge.

"And before you begin raising a protest, once you see those files you'll understand why I'm not offering to just dump you back in the US as I'd have gladly done under different circumstances. You have full use of inter-ship coms, full access to ship services, and you'll have access to all public commons and areas."

"Fuck at this point you're free to take on jobs and fully participate in the economy...but I can't leave you on this world, and I'm sure as hell not putting you in danger, or in a position to _become_ a danger. Though I may be exceptionally angry with you, I recognize you may be innocent of malice in your government's attack on us."

Daniel and Sam were too busy setting up his new toy to be paying attention but Jack and Teal'c heard the underlying message loud and clear, nodding along as Harry spoke.

"Once you've caught up, and read and reviewed each of the files...ask Jeeves to contact me."

"There's a long meeting we've got to have," he said as he began breaking down into black smoke and dissolving away while his form seemed to collapse in on itself, yet left not even dust behind.

* * *

 **Chapter 07. - The Walking Dead**

* * *

The Green Family were most gracious in their hosting of the Quarry Campy folk, and their explanation of the virus, its effects...how they'd discovered they were all carriers...it had been a shock and a revelation to the Patriarch and his hope that his loved ones could be cured.

But with the strength of his daughter...his beloved Maggie, he was able to not only survive but truly make peace.

Peace with his fear.

Peace with his pain.

Peace with his Demons.

Peace with the dead.

Peace with the men that took his family for the final time.

He didn't expect that it would make him so _thirsty_...or that Rick would come after him as the voice of reason.

Looking back on it, he didn't think anything from that night would happen, that they'd become actual _murderers_ , or that they'd eventually have to leave the farm.

But that blasted 75…. _highway of the damned_ , had led a veritable _horde_ and overrun the pride of generations of the Green Family.

That had been nearly two months prior now, and just as the cold was settling in, after breaking down and picking up a few more strays, like Fr. Gabriel, Eugene, Dwight, and the others….they'd finally made it to King's Bay.

It had taken the better part of a week of slow raiding, but they'd cleared out the Base Clinic, and immediately begun felling trees, digging trenches, and erecting quick wooden walls. To secure the area.

The Dixon brothers were proving to be quite talented carpenters, and long term goals were to completely surround, and compartmentalize, the Northwestern section of the base with the same type defenses.

Glenn and the boys had already finished the five foot double trench, while Rick, Shane, and Morgan focused on felling and cleaning trees for the double walled fence that would be protecting the clinic, and which would eventually come to protect the entirety of their new home in time.

At his insistence, Hershel had led a raid on a local tractor supply and gotten several plows, harness' animal meds, seeds, and tools necessary to live primitive…even on a former military base.

He'd seen the state of the Walmart, and all of them had gone after the successful raid on tractor supply, cleared the Walmart lot, the store itself, and then methodically stripped it bare of _everything_ useful.

With careful rationing, they'd easily landed on a 5 year supply of canned goods, non-perishables, and at least a decade's with of clothing.

For whatever reason, Merle and Darryl had insisted on grabbing the generators, electronics, the few solar panels on sale and the roof of the store, as well as all their kitchenware.

A standing order had been adopted by the council that solar panels would be a priority, as well as electrical equipment and surveillance systems going forward.

Two months after the erection of the double wall around the Clinic, more than half of the double trench of for the main camp was dug along Hwy 40, the West side, and the South.

Then the winter came and no one was really prepared for just how harsh it was.

The rain, freezing winds, and more days of frost than anyone cared to focus on met them.

They were lucky they didn't loose anyone and that the Dixons knew how to install the chimneys for the wood stoves and fireproof the roof of the clinic on the fly.

While the rest of South Georgia and North Florida experienced weather in the teens the majority of the winter, with their wood stores from limbs and pine kindling gathered letting no wood go to waste from the walls, King's Bay Colony lived comfortably in 70 plus degree heat, with hot meals, hot drinks, and VanHause assisted air circulation.

The nearly 25 member strong community, were excited to welcome the birth of not only Judith Walsh, but were anticipating the arrival of baby Rhee.

During the early lights of Spring, the group's men made quick work of clearing out the main compound as best they could from the walkers that had shambled in during the winter, before focusing on clearing out the back-filled half finished trenches and starting back their routines.

Any day where temperatures were above 60, the men worked on felling trees, digging the trenches, and installing the doubled walled fencing that would within three months completely encircle the northwestern quadrant of the former naval base.

Shane had already proposed to Rick, and the council had approved, that after clearing the buildings of the new camp, after the turning of the fields and sowing their first crops, they'd turn their focus to the large freshwater lake and catfish pond by the munition's bunkers and the forest beside it for their next expansion.

If they could complete that project safely, they'd have a stable source of fish, ample fresh water, wood aplenty which could be harvested in a sustainable manner, as well as forest land that could be cleared for increasing harvests.

A competing plan of Hershel's that he and the girls, as well as Otis, his family, Abraham and Dwight had been tasked with erecting a barn, feed pens, and stables before being sent out to collect cattle and horses, pigs, chickens, and other farm stock they could find.

Somehow they'd done it, and once more god's design of man working the fields in tandem with the animals of nature proved beneficial and productive.

It was a miracle they'd not suffered a large scale incursion by a herd, that their resolve and defenses were not tested by other groups of men, but for two years the group lived in peace, with ever more successful raids, expansions of their burgeoning city, and improving the developments of it.

Dright managed to convince the council to let him salvage several turbines, water wheels, and many many more solar panels, and with just a bit of rigging and help from the Dixon brothers, as well as T-Dawg's past as an electrician's apprentice, King's Bay Colony had a functional, almost normal, electrical grid.

They couldn't manage HVAC for _all_ the buildings, but they did manage for everyone to have lights, hot water, food refrigeration, and most major household appliances that could be salvaged from the base.

Darryl had even managed to get the base's sewage and wastewater treatment systems back operational so the communal latrines became more a public convenience for when you were out, vs. a necessity for every use.

Merle had been tasked with stocking their forest with breeding populations of wildlife, and over the last year had managed to trap and release hundreds of rabbits, turkeys, deer, squirrels, pheasants, Guineas, foxes, and all manner of useful animals the group could mostly use as food, but also eventually for their fur or other properties.

Carl and Sophia had become surprisingly adept at field cleaning animals, and in butchering meat over Lori's vocal objections which Rick attributed solely to the hormones of pregnancy.

Amy and Andrea had become surprisingly adept marksmen, had taken to the Dixon Brothers, much to Dayle's consternation, and become quite adept at tracking and hunting in their own right.

Shane and Rick had a frank, honest, and forethright conversation, alone and away from everyone else, as to how close he and Lori had become, their _honest_ belief that Rick had died or was in a vegetative state, and the events that lead to their meeting on I-75 outside the quarry.

They'd fought, until both were bloodied, they'd wrestled, and then they'd both cried.

They'd mourned the pain of the other, of their sense of betrayal, or self-hatred _because_ of betrayal, and deciding that since the norms of society could no longer be observed and have a guaranteed survival, their concepts of marriage, family, and _fidelity_ had to evolve.

So Rick, recognizing the maddening grief Lori was suffering at having to decide between the future and security she had settle into with Shane, and the past he represented, had freed her from her marital oath, vowed to always love and protect her, and passed _his_ ring on to Shane while congratulating the new couple on the arrival of their first child.

Shane and Rick had come to the understanding that Carl would be raised by Rick, with complimentary access to Shane as an uncle-figure, and Lori would never be kept from him…but they had to be given space and a chance for their stability and the baby to have a chance at _living._

It was the third year of King's Colony, the second expanded harvest, when the first real trouble came knocking.

A pack of rabid fanatics, calling themselves the Wolf-Pack, attempted to infiltrate their colony and break their walls.

Using dynamite and trucks, a small hole had been formed in the Southern Forest, but thankfully the majority of the colony were able to go into lockdown while the Dixons, Shane, and Rick were able to coordinate everyone into an armed assault on the invaders that lasted for three long and drawn out days, playing out behind overturned vehicles, behind the various walls or buildings they'd erected, and all while having to doge the many covered trucks whose cargo were the dead these Wolves decided to flood them with.

After loosing a leg to a walker bite while protecting the farm animals, Hershel was the first to call for the execution of the invaders.

Rick had Shane hang the bodies, heads on spikes beside them, along Highway 40 a mile from the Colony in warning to those that would attack them in the future.

Merle was given leeway to dig as many punji pits and other traps or defenses as he could, leaving a master plan for the traps with the Council.

By the fifth year of their Colony's existence, they'd completely raided every Walmart, dollar general, fred's, pharmacy, grocery store, and depot within a 40 mile radius of the base, converting the WWII era munitions bunkers, which had been vacant since the 80's, as long term storage.

It was with the assistance of the new citizens that the great walls, three levels of cement filled triple walls were erected from north of the airstrip, from Hwy 40 east to the swamps, to the Solar Plant in the North.

A truly _massive_ space had been reclaimed, secured, and the folks had even erected a radio tower to help assist communications and notifications for their growing city.

By the end of their eighth year, the colony had fended off not less than 5 attempts at invasion, three severe seasons of the flu where they'd lost several good folks, been forced to establish cremation protocols as the harvest took priority over burial, and one attempted coup d'etat lead by Father Gabriel after the group's actions to track down and _end_ a rival group which had been harassing them through the winter months.

Hershel had not necessarily agreed with the form of corporal punishments the council adopted, but he understood their necessity.

As the last known Lawyer, Andrea had been appointed Supreme Magister of the Colony, given all authority to execute the laws of the colony, and the Council had ratified a hereditary, autocratic, constitution and bill of rights which would operate in the absence of the United States Constitution…even if several terms and rights guaranteed seemed familiar, there were qualifications upon them.

Averaging an additional 25 members per year, the group of 30, now numbered near 250 with the births that had happened naturally.

After taking the Crooked River School, and the forest it was connected to in yet another expansion push by the Council, Andrea, Hershel, and Carol, who surprisingly enough had a Master's in Educaiton, had been tasked with creating a normal school that would teach the Colony's Children not only reading, writing, basic mathematics, and history, but also necessary trades, survival skills, and those things necessary to survive in the New World Order.

T-Dawg often taught classes on Electrical Engineering, Hershel on medicine and animal husbandry, while the Dixons taught a very popular course on survival.

Andres and Amy taught Civics, while other adults with various talents contributed their own time as required by the headmistress, Carol as she'd become quite the backbone of the group on par with Shane and the Dixons.

Survivors have a tendency to be the best teachers, and the best adept at continued survival. If nothing else, it had given her something to do after the loss of Ed to the flu their second winter at the Colony.

Her daughter Sophia, now of age, had begun apprenticing with Hershel to be a Doctor, while Carl, as heir apparent to Rick, had been tasked with learning the law, tactics, survivalism, and the fields from various others.

Rick and Lori, though distant since their divorce, still came together with Shane and shared the occasional laugh at how oblivious Carl was to Sophia's designs on him, and were placing bets on when she'd finally _tell him_ they were married, and be done with it.

The Eight year old Judith Walsh was an up and coming _star_ within her age group…like any daughter of Shane's wouldn't be phenomenal.

Rick was proud of their little community.

He was proud that he and his friends had found one another for the best chance at survival they had.

He was proud that they'd maintained some semblance of civilization, even Christianity by the Monastary he'd allowed Father, now Bishop-Abbot, Gabriel to found in the former Lighthouse Church of God.

Though he didn't necessarily _approve_ of Father Gabriel's burgeoning sect, which he'd dubbed the Pan American Anglo-Catholic Church ("PAACC"), he had made clear to the entire community that faith was a means of drawing together….not driving apart. He would permit no divisions to threaten their community, and would enforce no religious law.

They'd set up a nice community, and Rick couldn't wait for Football season to finally crank back up.

0oO0oO0

The most recent caravan of travelers, around 50 folks, contained not less than 20 HFRs that Harry, as part of his invisible army, had sent to largely populated areas to provide innovations such as HEAT Generators, Coms Boosting Relays to allow for inter-continental communications, and the alternative to the former internet…as well as the beginnings of energy based weapons and shielding for the defense of communities.

Rick had been skeptical of the requests by the supposed "Area 51" scientists until they'd created wood burning generators able to power a house….and then converted several pieces of heavy machinery, and cars, to run off electricity with battery packs that could be power/charge modified machinery or vehicles wirelessly within 500 miles of the broadcast/relay station, and which could run without needing a recharge for at least 2,500 miles.

They claimed that the towers, a unique construction that looked like something straight out of Frankenstein, could indefinitely extend the reach of their little community so long as they erected one of the simple to design and build towers every 25 miles.

Hershel was impressed with the power towers and car conversions, but practically drooled at the new John Deere they'd managed to modify to help ease farming.

Everyone was excited at the prospect of the electric train system, but the behemoth of a machine that could seemingly forge, lay, and install heavy rails for the new type of train system, and her companion device which dug, mixed, poured, and installed rapid set concrete walls, supports, trestles, bridges, and the like in some manner no one quite understood.

There was already talk of establishing a direct route between their little Colony and some place in Wyoming they'd started receiving regular radio broadcast signals from.

It was a similar revelation and bit of forced evolution that the Coven were sprinkling in communities as remote as the Andes, and as far flung as Micronesia.

It was a chance.

It was a hope.

And the first intercontinental transmissions received and relayed across the new 'netscape' would give hope for the coordination of international efforts to reconnect society and come together.

No one could have expected the 'Savior Rebellion', the 'Hilltop Mutiny,' the 'Alexandria Massacre,' or the sheer number of cannibalistic communities that had sprung up over the years.

A case of "Terminus" the Americans would diagnose the cannibalism communities as.

It was beyond crimes against nature…and this was just the more common examples of what happened in North America.

Elsewhere in the world, the widespread use of chemical, biological, and radiological weapons had in some cases eradicated entire ethnic communities, direct lyand immediately swelling the ranks for the armies of the dead.

Where Harry and his Coven chose to act from the shadows, sending in angels in disguise to help bring back the sciences, medicine, agriculture, transport, and clean energy…humanity once more showed it was an infantile and shortsighted race.

-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo-00oo00-00oo

Jack, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel say in stunned silence after reviewing and discussing all the files Harry had left to them.

A teary eyed Sam, finally began sobbing only to be comforted by Teal'c.

"We've got to see what happened to the base. There could be people left Jack!"

"There's no evidence of Stargates having existed in this reality," Daniel spoke up, unshed tears barely being held back.

"Without the Ga'ould having ruled Egypt, or finding Alterran tech across the galaxy…it's highly unlikely they'd have developed the same tech _we_ were able to back-engineer…no fusion generators powering the base, no air filtration and recycling systems,

"It's likely the Ga'ould never even left their homeworld…" he trailed off.

"That's a hell of a good that's tied in with so much _bad_ ," Jack observed.

"I think it was time we spoke to Mr. Potter," Teal'c observed.

Everyone came to agreement and so Mr. Potter was summoned, or rather, they told Jeeves they were ready to speak with him and suddenly they were transported to the central park of Atlantis.

The open view of space, behind the ancient ship's impressive shields, greeted them, as did the lights of the city scape from the occupied towers and districts.

The lights and activity just visible toward the pads/arms of the great ship piqued their interest.

"I like coming out for the ducks," Harry called to them from a few meters away on a small stone arching bridge that spanned the little canal that connected two small lakes

"I figured you'd all appreciate a chance to get out a bit and stretch your legs."

In the distance, the lights of what was clearly a massive ships' engines shone brightly before it blurred out into hyperspace.

It was a process they'd see repeated several more times before the night concluded as various tugs and mining ships left the city to harvest their haul from various resource worlds the Coven had identified to feed the needs of the Destiny and Gate Project for this galaxy.

"It's all true?" Samantha said without preamble.

"Every bit of it," Harry replied grimly.

"Is there anything left of NORAD?" Jack asked.

Harry took out his own VICI and patched Jeeves in to answer questions.

"Can you detect any active systems of NORAD, or activity on any US Military base, Jeeves?"

 _Scanning; Information acquired._

 _Information being displayed and transmitted to SG1 individual VICIs._

Sam and Daniel were the first to activate their VICI and see that most of the US was 'dark, there was absolutely no active tech at Cheyenne, but there were several poritons of US Bases across the country that were hosting some level of civilization or activity.

One of the largest concentrations of active tech happened to be at King's Bay in Georgia, and another was the site of a nuclear reactor in Wyoming.

A massive light indicating the launch of a void waystation and coms relay, took off from Pier 3, nearly blinding everyone who had to cover their eyes from the launch before it finally seemed to _blur_ before seemingly disappearing.

"What the hell was that!" Daniel shrieked rubbing his eyes.

"The beginnings of a waystation and intergalactic coms relay. It will serve a both a refueling and navigations point for ships of lesser classes than those capable of traversing the galactic divides in times comparable to Atlantis or even the Asgard," Harry replied.

He conjured each of them a thick pair of sunglasses.

"Leave those on; there's going to be at least 10 more launches in the next hour."

"We've got to do something Mr. Potter," Sam eventually spoke up.

"Punish me however you want, but regardless of whether this is _my Earth_ or not, I can't stand by and watch people suffer."

Harry held up his hand to cut her off.

"We've already decided to offer subtle aid to humanity, and we've inserted HFRs with low-tech improvements that will allow for the rebuild of society…and with their significantly longer lifespans than humans they'll be able to subtly guide and influence global events to lead large numbers of folks to relative safety."

"We've also cleared the Camelot, the ship we had in tow," he clarified to their confused looks, "assigned to monitor Earth and begin beaming the dead to the Sahara or to such depths of the ocean they implode upon the transport completing, but with their smaller number of transport terminals to utilize than Atlantis it could be a years long project."

"They also house a small community of survivors that will be dedicated to preserving the legacy of humanity and doing what they can to clean up the various highly contaminated radiological, biological, or otherwise contaminated sites across the globe for when humans eventually return to national borders or move beyond communes," Harry finished.

"So you do care," Jack asked shrewdly, not caring that he came across as incredibly rude.

"Of course Colonel. We are human after all," he bit back.

"We're doing more than many of the Coven feel comfortable doing, including encoding the Alterran Genome into select bloodlines to hopefully prevent something like this happening in the future."

"I've asked you all to come here now that you know the extent of our reality, and I want to offer you a choice in your sentence," he began slowly.

Everyone perked up at what he was saying.

"You've been found guilty of serving a government that attempted to initiate or provoke acts of war, or war crimes, against the Coven I govern."

"I can't let you off no matter how much I recognize you were in the act of _stopping_ your government's agents from carrying out such heinous acts. The facts are you're still part of the conspiracy and it's not my burden to _care_."

"So here are the two options the Council has decided on for your sentence," Harry continued over the protestations of the SG1 team.

"You can either live out your lives on the Camelot, serving humanity on this Earth, without the possibility of returning to _our_ Earth."

"Or," Jack spoke up interrupting Harry.

After taking on a hard gaze he pressed on, not blinking as Jack stared him down.

"Or, _Colonel_ , you all can renounce your allegiance to the US Military, not your citizenship, without being asked to ever raise arms against or betray them, or the United States of America, accept Citizenship and Membership in the Coven with all rights, privileges, and responsibilities thereto and help us try to get back home at which time you will be release from your oaths and the magics binding you to the coven, if that is your desire."

"Your choices more simply," Harry concluded, "are join us as brethren and family, or get off the boat; what'll it be?"

0oO0oO0

The signals were weak, heavily distorted, and it had taken Jeeves the better part of a week to crack the language of them, but once he had, he'd automatically tuned the sensors to triangulate the point of origin before sending an Alert to the Council.

Yet again, the group found themselves present, a noticeably pregnant Hannah hanging on to Draco, surprisingly the father of the poly-couple's first child.

Tequila is truly a miracle worker, and doth make the gays dance…even nekkid….with women.

"So what's up Jeeves?" Harry called taking his seat only for Jeeves to pop into the room with his holographic body, and began relating his report.

"I've traced a low frequency subspace distress call from multiple points, and multiple languages in the Triangulum Galaxy Harry; signs point to a technologically sophisticated race having created the means for this message….but that's the good news."

"And the bad?" Daphne spoke up.

"Even with my superior sensors and coms capabilities, to engage in instantaneous intergalactic travel and coms…there exists the possibility that this message is millions upon millions of years old…any of them for that matter could be," he cautioned.

Hermione was pouring over her VICI a brow furrowed in concentration.

"This is the same distance, roughly 3 million light years from Earth, as Pegasus." Hermione spoke up.

"We could pop over in no time to see what's going on….even without the wormhole drive," she said.

"Even at slowest cruising speeds," Jeeves interjected, "I could have us there in two weeks…and it would take less than a day to deploy a ASN net to investigate the various sources of the signals. I could have you all back here to Earth with less than a month expended, assuming all goes well."

Harry began looking around the council.

George shrugged indifferently.

Neville nodded.

Draco, trying to remove Hannah's hand from his backside while he did his best to #OccupyNeville crassly answered, "we've nothing better to do than sit around here and make ships for long term deployment on a mission I never cared for. You better bet your sweet tight arse I want to _do_ something different Potter."

Neville slapped a hand over his mouth, which he promptly licked, causing Neville to remember very naughty thoughts, and he suddenly forgot why he was mad at his Husband…and began agreeing with his wife that he had a _very_ desirable hind end.

Daphne and Hermione agreed to the trip.

Luna appeared deep in concentration.

"This is a Crossroads Husband. I can't tell you whether one which we benefit from moving beyond, or which direction to take, but I trust your judgment," she said with a smile.

Sitting back in his chair, closing his eyes, and opening himself to the universe Harry reached beyond and toward the answers he sought.

He felt pain, suffering, hatred, fear, love, and the cries for justice of _trillions_ of souls all in an instant.

"We'll investigate the signal," he finally said.

"However Jeeves," he called out cautiously.

"I want you to devote our full manufacturing capabilities to creating an expansive dry-dock ring that the Camelot can dock with, sync to, and remotely control as a mobile shipyard, to expand their production capabilities to cover for our loss of contributions to the Destiny and other projects we were toting the majority of water for."

"After you complete that project, inform me, and then let the ship know we will be undertaking a mission to another galaxy."

"Very good Sir; It should take me no longer than a week to complete the yard to those specifications, especially if Alfred comes to join the fun. Then I can move the hulls presently laid in my drydocks and we can be underway," he said fading from view.

"Once again you've proven yourselves invaluable councilors," Harry joked as Hermione hit him in the chest with the back of her palm in warning.

Sarcasm didn't suit him.

"Please pass along to your districts what they need to know to prepare for our travels, and someone report my wife for spousal abuse! That _hurt_! What did I do to deserve the _Malfoy Special_ from you luv?" he said with a smirk before popping away.

"We're married to a child," Hermione said slumping over her desk.

"But he's hung like a horse," Luna said popping a sucker into her mouth….far too eagerly.

"You don't say?" Draco, practically parched even while on his husband's lap, enquired.

He was unprepared to full suddenly to the floor as Neville stood in mock outrage and began escorting his beloved wife, his true and greatest love, from the room, only stopping to blow a raspberry at Draco from his prone position on the floor.

"Never Marry," He called to Dean who'd been chosen as Secretary of the Council almost as soon as it was formed.

"Husbands, and wives, can be a bitch," he good naturedly joked.

* * *

 **Chapter 08. - A Galaxy Far, Far Away**

* * *

The time eventually came and went for Atlantis to depart Earth, and while it did so, the thoughts and prayers of the residents were with the natives struggling to rebuild after society vanished.

A mere two weeks later, the massive ship emerged from FTL Travel above a world rich in natural resources ranging from Trinium, Duranium Steel alloys, gold, potable water, and plant life to the ever important Naquada and Naquadria.

Seeing signs of ancient occupation of the planet, if the massive graveyard of ships near the main continent was any indication, as well as the foundations and ruins for some type of pyramidal structure they found, the thing which most interested the Council, Harry in particular, were the large fragments of ships absolutely _littering_ the system.

They'd come to a graveyard…and an absolutely _ancient_ one if their readings were to be believed, as the youngest ship seemed to be no less than 2 million years old.

They'd unsurprisingly not held up as well as Atlantis had, but it only took exploratory crews of HFRs a few days of probing, boarding the ancient oddly triangular vessels, and tinkering about before they finally got one of the computers, surprisingly sophisticated _if primitive_ to boot up and sync it's entire core to a _VICI_.

It was about the time that the HFR actually accomplished their primary mission, that Harry sensed a massive flare of magic near the System's single star, and after having Jeeves investigate the found the remnants of a _fucking massive_ space station that was comparable, if significantly smaller, to Atlantis.

But the thing of actual interest was the sheer _strength_ of the Energy signal that was coming from the remnant tower and section of the _thing._

The HFR crews quickly made their way to investigate, and after pulling the massive piece of debris from the corona of the star, they were able to bring it close enough for Atlantis to safely access the, amazingly operational, systems of exceptionally more complex design than that of the triangular ships, and download the core onto a Lantean Archive for later review.

Once a complete transfer of the information had been achieved, as though accomplishing it's last mission, the husk of the station began to break apart, and no matter the bridge's efforts, almost as though it were the desires of a _higher power_ , the tower fin and core section of scattered along the solar winds.

After archiving the cores of several more ships, or what they could salvage, from within the system, Harry ordered Atlantis to follow along a predetermined route to answer the various signals, and what they were coming to call _echos_ in order to see what was going on.

They resolved to launch the ASNs at their next location, which happened to be across the galaxy from where they were now, near the very outer rim of the galaxy.

They discovered a dead planet, rust red in color, with a rather file set of rings and a small moon forming, likely from the once much more dense rings, of the planet.

A signal similar to that they'd received earlier had drawn them to investigate, and sensors discovered that the entire planet had nearly been hollowed to the core to serve as some type of _factory_.

The sole console and core available was quickly accessed with much more ease than the HFRs had in the first system, and like the prior once the information was transferred it seemed that whatever power had drawn them to this planet, allowed for time to finally advance…the core disintegrated, before the tunnels began collapsing.

The staff counted themselves lucky this had not been a manned mission.

Harry immediately ordered a study, the decoding, and the decryption, of the information they'd found to understand _what_ they were being drawn to.

0oO0oO0

They arrived at their next location a week later, not terribly far from their prior location…still on the leading edge of the galaxy.

Here they found a world of fire…amazingly there was a single, massive, structure which remained untouched by the constant eruptions of super volcanoes as the world seemingly was one massive molten mass of precious metals and compounds similar to those used in the construction of the triangular ships they'd initially encountered.

Harry decided to personally investigate this place…safe in the knowledge he could immediately apparate straight to Atlantis, even if her shields were up.

He allowing Jeeves to beam him into the room, decked out in an encounter suit after much nagging from a certain wife, Harry conjured a light and lit the circular room from the vaulted ceiling.

He found massive computer banks, more advanced than the systems they'd yet encountered, but clearly primitive as they relied on manual input of key sequences…there were what his VICI told him were holoprojectors, and subspace coms relays….but they were unrefined…incapable of the hard light holograms of the Lanteans…and even the Asgard.

But amazingly enough, he found petrified bodies, many bisected, but all preserved by the native gasses of the planet.

He saw the destruction of the consoles around him, and looked at the great twisted maws of pain before him.

Obviously there had been some type of betrayal for such a secure room as this to become the tomb it was.

Running his hand along the damaged, yet let, console Harry began to focus.

" _Reparo totalis,"_ he called out softly placing the flat of his palms along the computer system and envisioning the _complete and total_ repair of this tech, and it's connected systems as they were designed for.

Slowly but surely, the dust of the room, sometimes the air itself, condensed into required components and soon the room was as brand new….except for the bodies.

Setting his VICI on the glowing central table, Harry instructed his VI to attempt to breach the firewalls and defenses of the computer and open a path for Jeeves to begin a secure download of the computer's memory core.

Shortly thereafter, the download began and his VICI showed him many _amazing_ things…and very disturbing things as well.

Plans, designs, and specs for _droids_ , starfighters, various classifications of ships, engine specs, sensor data, security data, confidential communique's from the front, from the Senate, and stolen designs for _Republic_ ships began pouring across the screen too fast for a normal human to process, but Harry was no mere human.

Emitting a soft golden glow from his skin, he _learned_.

He learned the politics of the day for this computer core, he learned of the history of this galaxy up until it's destruction, he saw the deaths of these men, betrayed by their supposed ally, he learned the names of many important planets, including the ones they'd already visited.

Rakata Prime, Geonosis, _Mustafar_ ….Harry stood on the planet Mustafar in a galaxy the locals had named the Eye of Arda.

He _knew_ the next locations they would be going to would be a planet called Byss, before then going to someplace called Kuat, then Mon Calmari, before finally being sent to a place called Coruscant.

Harry didn't have the slightest _clue_ why they were being led to these dead worlds, in a galaxy he could feel served as nothing more than a graveyard.

But he could _feel_ …he _knew_ magic was about, gathering, pooling what little strength ye remained for it's expression in this galaxy in an effort to _show him_.

Who was he to deny the will, or last requests, of a dying primordial entity?

0oO0oO0

Atlantis ended up staying in the Eye of Arda for longer than a month.

The signal from something its memory banks labeled as "The Foundry" saw to that, as well as something called "CenterPoint Station," and the remnants of the "Galaxy Gun."

From these points of interest they traveled to a world deep in the Galactic West, past untold billions of virginal worlds until they arrived at some place which clearly had been a military hold-out for the dominant remnant of galactic government if the floating husks of more advanced Spear tip shaped ships were anything to go by.

Even Jeeves admitted that the production ring for these supersized vessels, which circled an entire planet as an artificial ring, was amazing if limited by their reliance on traditional labor methods.

They were just nearing the end of their seventh month of raiding every major world they now knew of for information, for riches, for some understanding or remnant of their society, for the odd piece of tech, droids, or spacecraft that drew their attention when Harry had almost given up hope of finding some form of life.

Their arrival on a planet they now knew the locals called Korriban changed that.

0oO0oO0

The planet of Korriban was in essence a massive single dessert.

There was scarcely any presence of water across many regions of the surface of the planet, and the average temperature during the day didn't fair much better in the night due to the heat retaining properties of the soil.

Yet a crew of HFRs, oblivious to the discomfort humans would feel, were stealthily making their way to an absolutely massive pyramid which Harry had spotted "glowing" in magic to the point of serving as a beacon from the planet and nearly blinding him with the intensity of its beam.

Armed with several weapons for protection, the small group made their way inside tracing energy readings for the only room that yet held power.

Along the way they'd had to kill no less than five _fucking_ massive iguanas, that seemed to be more akin to a cross between a kimono dragon and crocodile.

The only saving grace for the small group of HFRs were they were damn near impossible to kill, and being formed of nanites could immediately reform after replicating replacements.

The dead beasts were slowly being skinned and rendered as per first contact protocol to be delivered to Potions Master Draco for experimentation, and for including in the genetic archive they'd established for the Triangulum Galaxy should they need to clone additional samples.

After placing a tracking beacon on the bodies and salvaged materials, sending off one of their number with it to assist in the proper logging of the booty, the group continued on into the heart, and slightly to the left, of the structure.

With a portable power cell, they were eventually able to manually override and open the door leading to what they assumed was a warehouse of some type.

They were unprepared to see the space was actually a massive hanger, littered with what they'd become accustomed to as information crystals, computer cores, and hundreds, if not thousands, of the common automatons, somehow merely deactivated instead of ravaged by age.

"Energy readings spiking," one of the HFRs holding a VICI set to scan and monitor their location warned.

The group had little time to respond to the potential threat before a flash of light momentarily blinded their optical sensors.

They were unprepared to meet the visage of not less than 6 transparent humanoids, three were only clearly visible…the other three were more shape than 'solid'.

The first began to speak what they assumed was the former dominant language of this Galaxy, while the open VICI began translating, and sending the live audio directly to their processor core.

"Greetings; I am Darth Plageus, Dark Lord of the Sith, and you in what was at one point so long ago my primary archive," he said sweeping his hands about.

"I have contained in this room the treasures of knowledge of eons of Galactic History, Sciences, and my penultimate study of the aspects of life, death, and _balance_ in the Force."

"I have foreseen your arrival…though I expected it long ago…there is nothing left here now. Take these treasures of knowledge and use them to please the Force," he the self proclaimed "Dark Lord of the Sith," stated.

"I am former Grandmaster of the Jedi Order Luke Skywalker," the second spirit began.

"The history of this Galaxy is littered with examples of how the Sith and Jedi caused a disturbance in the force by slavish devotion to both. I saw the rise and fall of both Sith and Jedi, but at my end _knew_ the truth…that there must be balance between the unified force for life to prosper. I failed the Force in my task. My spirit was called to this planet, and so long ago I directed the accumulation of these droids, ships, and the various holocrons and archives from the Jedi temple on Coruscant."

"Make use of them how you will, but know that only in Balance can one _live_."

The group listened on in fascination, all the while live streaming this to Harry and the Council observing on Atlantis.

The third figure, a woman, stepped forth and greetedthe HFRs.

"I am one whose name is unimportant, but one which found my freedom in the Force through living in balance with the light and the dark, teaching those who would listen, and helping where I could. My purpose here is to express a deep sense of mourning at the loss of life here in the Eye of Arda…of the collapse of great civilizations and what for hundreds of thousands of years stood as the pinnacle of democratic government."

"I pass to you, amongst these gifts, my own memories and archives amassed during my life so you may know details of the history of the various worlds, our governments, and some very interesting designs I could never complete that were delivered I believe specifically from the Force for your use…to aid you on your return home."

"My only request be that you do what you can, _what you must_ , to prevent the imbalance of the Force which led to this galaxy's death."

The three others remained as vague shapes before fading.

"We go now," Plagues said. "Do as you wish with what we've given, but turn not a blind eye to the will of the Force," he said ominously before the rest faded away.

The salvage of this room, the entire complex, would yield hundreds of thousands of years worth of data, archives, and information to be stored, categorized, and indexed and would later prove a constant source of research, speculation, and investigation into how such differing systems were possible, such as CenterPoint Station which clearly served to move _entire planets_ across the galaxy from its central location, to the Star Forge and Foundry that were able to transmute matter so efficiently from either liquid energy, a la the plasma of a star, or the carbon and minerals of asteroids…but do so efficiently and so quickly.

Estimates were that whereas it would take Atlantis approximately one week to produce a single Destiny class cruiser, this "Star Forge" could produce one per hour, per production line.

It was a staggering revelation to see the _scale_ at which the peoples of this galaxy, far and wide, were driven by seemingly nothing _but the drumbeat of war_.

Some of the warships, with all remaining classified for the High Council's review only, were staggering in their design…even if smaller than Atlantis, yet could cause her significant damage if several were to attach at once.

Take the 'StarKiller Base' for example…a planet gutted and refit with tech on a scale even an Alterran would find hard to justify, all for the creation of a weapon which created a FTL 'Hypercannon' which bled a single star dry and allowed for multi-directions beams that would destroy planets with even a glancing blow.

While the scale and size of Atlantis remained intimidating for Harry and his Council, this feat of engineering was damn frightening.

They realized they'd been called to _know_ and _remember_ …not necessarily to recreate.

Whatever had been the driving force of this galaxy had eventually caused the seeming death of all sentient life.

The council decided that on the eve of their exit from the Eye of Arda, as they'd begun calling Triangulum in honor of her lost inhabitants, they called a Conclave of the Coven once more in the central dome, a truly massive arena, and explained why they were there, what they'd found, and had Jeeves play a small video they'd cut together explaining the history of the various _known_ races, and an overview of Galactic History they'd pieced together.

"We called you together to use this as a teaching moment," Hermione's voice carried.

"Our initial understanding after sorting, studying, and classifying the information we've obtained these last several months indicate that life ended in this Galaxy because of a focus on war, destruction, _power_ …."

"Our Coven stands on Balance in Magic, Mind, Soul. Learn the lessons Magic has revealed to us this day, each and every one of you whether you have her gift or not. We are one family here, and family can learn and benefit from each other even if we have differing talents."

Harry walked forth and conjured an ornate ceremonial candle….a massive on with many wicks….which he lit with several blue flames.

Hermione stepped forward with the rest of the council, and each lit a small candle of their own before walking to various points in the stadium and beginning to distribute their light, in the darkness with only minimal light on the dais provided by the candle.

"Let this light serve as a symbol of your task this day Coven of the Black Academy," Harry said voice carrying.

"Let the knowledge you've gained this day spread as this light…let these who have gone before, whether we knew them or not; their lives being too numerous to count, nevertheless learn from their loss. _Always remember_ ," Harry said as the widespread flame began to slowly illuminate the entire building.

"Always Remember," the tens of thousands of voices chanted back until as though bathed in what seemed a pre-dawn light.

0oO0oO0

Having launched a few ASNs, as well as several void waystations and relays, Harry and the rest of the Coven made their way somberly back to the Milkey Way only for the council to be summoned by a research team that had been allowed to study the properties of the FTL Engines that the native of the Eye of Arda used.

And so the council met in one of the many design and fabrication labs which littered the various sections, sublevels, and spaces of Atlantis.

"What we have here is a model of an Ardanian 'Hyperdrive'," the lead scientist began, "but stripped of its actual thrust components, routed through a Stargate ring.

He typed a few commands on his computer terminal, and suddenly a white light began swirling within the miniature stargate, before finally forming a portal of blue lights and streaked with white.

"What are we looking at," Hermione asked.

"The Ardan scientists called it 'Hyperspace.' … it is a dimensional plane that transverses space and time, which allowed them to travel the eddies and currents _between_ dimensions," he said urgently as though that single statement carried the single most important truth of the universe.

Seeing no one was comprehending what they'd been told another spoke up.

"The readings we measure from this devise are the same as those Atlantis recorded from our failed use of the wormhole drive that lead us here…using the readings we've in this lab, we've traced the systems of Atlantis and discovered a…Lantean project…a secret device, well hidden behind several extremely well maintained and fortified shields and perception filters that linked directly to the wormhole drive."

"We've traced it," another spoke up, "and it seems whoever was running the experiment on dimensional displacement, completely screwed the pooch. The wiring was wrong, hastily cobbled to system bypasses, and it was attempting to draw power directly from the nexus of the wormhole, yet fed back an amplified field of Dyriam-Largeson Waves what caused the entire superstructure of Atlantis to phase shift and 'fall' through the multiverse."

Harry blinked as though someone had just slapped him with a fish, before turning on the spot for Hermione to translate.

"They think they've discovered how to take us back home Harry."

The other councilors began muttering excitedly among themselves.

"Finish your research," Harry said suddenly quieting everyone.

"As soon as you're sure of your testing, make whatever changes you must to the devise hooked to the wormhole drive. I would like to update the archive of the Camelot immediately before we take any test jumps to fill them in on our discoveries in Arda."

He made his way to the door, daring to let himself be excited.

"I want us ready to go before the next winter strikes Earth…I want the sanctuary cities built and the worthy moved to Camelot before we leave. Let's make it happen," he called over his shoulder as he left, slowly trailed by his wives and then the other councilors.

The scientists, gleeful at the approval given, began scrambling about to carry out the will of the council.

* * *

 **Chapter 09. - Humanity's Last Hope**

* * *

The last six months after the group from Area 51 arriving to help out at King's Bay had proven a time of swift and measurable change. They'd managed to build a massive brick oven and smelting plant.

Along with that, they'd had several successful raids for military surplus, and even from the Kia Plant for robotic components needed for their fabrication labs.

The men from '51 had managed to rework vehicles to work electrically with the transmission towers they'd spent so much time building, and they'd successfully cobbled together some type of futuristic monstrosity that was able to lay new track and materials for railroads between surviving cities.

In the last six months, they'd had their first shipment of trade and travelers from Dave Johnston, and a small contingent from pockets of survivors in Washington, D.C., to as far away as Alaska.

The group from Wyoming were more than a little happy to trade pigs and horses for some of the deliciously preserved peaches and citrus that the Colony had cultivated, as scurvy was a danger for those near the reactor site.

Word had come of the significant decrease in walker herds being tracked with the systems the men from '51 had cobbled together.

And from the surviving cities from Anaheim to Buffalo, from as far south as Havana to Ottowa…a Grand Congress of Humanity was called.

Rick and his group were honored to host them in a fine hall lovingly constructed to honor those in attendance.

A grand hall which could be confused for the St. Matthew's Cathedral in Washington DC, minus the religious imagery, and serving the utilitarian purpose as a grand meeting space, was erected within a concrete and steel reinforced pentagonal Fort, elevated two stories from ground level, on the Southern Banks of Crooked Creek, surrounded by the lush beauty of the State Park which once bore the river's name.

There were meeting rooms of various sizes, and room for staff throughout the complex….it was truly a marvel of engineering and for the humble folks of King's Bay, it represented a hope that they'd not only survive but have the chance to thrive.

Delegations from over 1,000 cities, representing just over 12 million people, what they believed to be the Last of Humanity, were scheduled to arrive within a week. Banquets had been planned, fishing boats had been launched, and temporary lodgings for the roughly 1,500 people that would be representing the cities cleared or erected to meet the specifications of the King's Bay Colony.

The King's Bay Council hoped to unveil their "new" steam ships that would be capable of trans atlantic crossings in a quest to once more reconnect the last of humanity and pool resources.

It was enough many would come to believe, to get them over this…to give them a chance to rebuild true life and grow.

There was already talks of expanding and opening trade depos along the major rail route's they'd come up with, as well as taking some of the electrical systems on display at King's Bay and wherever other survivors of '51 had landed to create unmanned drones that could seek out and _end_ the walker threat.

It was a main topic of discussion to be had at the Grand Congress…but it would be years in the making and require the coordinated efforts and combined resources of all the cities.

As the lights of the grand hall came online for the first time, a graying, bearded Rick, flanked by the original quarry group, looked on with pride.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sophia, dirty from helping wire the massive space, and Carl soaking with sweat from helping dig he connective lines to the base's water and sewage treatment system, grab Carl and pull him in for a deep kiss.

Leaning into his new wife Michonne, which had long ago come to them from the outskirts of Atlanta after hearing rumors of a small community near the Florida border, Rick smiled as she rubbed the large swell of her belly which was heavy with child.

The nearly 20 year old Carl was ecstatic he'd finally be getting a sibling from his father, and not just his mom and uncle Shane.

He, and most everyone, generally loved Michonne and her classes on the use of the Katana.

Early talks between the various communities had seen the need for the establishment of both Medical Schools for MDs, DVMs, and DMDs, and had allowed for Hershel to lead the charge with the large number of '51 scientists that King's Bay had.

So it was that the Hershel Green School of Medical Sciences was founded with the companion school of Pharmacology and Herbology complimenting it, built closer to the northern cities along a secure rail line in a reclaimed portion of the Harvard University.

Schools of Agriculture were being opened in California due to their year long growing season, while engineering and architecture were being opened in the historic south due to their abundance of natural resources, and relatively mild winters.

Another major topic of discussion was the division of the former North American continent into 'Districts' and whether the cities should continue as autonomous city states, or unify as one government.

A Pan-American State if you will.

Even if so, it was not something likely to happen this generation…not so long as the old crowd yet lived and held on the hard fought freedom, independence, and sovereignty they'd fought, bled, and in some cases died for in their quest for safety from the hordes of the dead.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do Rick," Michonne asked as he began to rub the taught skin of her belly through the thin fabric she wore.

As the sun began to set, and the illuminated and fortified hall behind them began casting shades from the various sconces, fixtures, and lights throughout, Rick focused intently on feeling his son or daughter kicking his hand.

"It's what we've done 'Shonne," his gruff voice replied.

"It's worth the chance…we are only as strong as our numbers allow. We can be stronger together," he said as someone from '51 began to walk over…no doubt to brief him, again, on the automated defenses they'd installed in case things went south.

"We've got community, family, and prosperity here love…I'll never let us loose that again," he said reaching up and laying a kiss gently on her lips.

Turning, she made her way to the electrified golf cart she tended to prefer and made her way back home.

The baby was ready for her nightly routine if the somersaults were any indication.

* * *

 **Chapter 10. - Space: The Final Frontier**

* * *

"The last of the HFRs deployed to the field have had their command control shifted from Atlantis to Camelot permanently," Daphne said from her place on the Bridge.

"The long-term operational parameters have been set for Camelot, and Alfred understand the role he's to have in quietly assisting humanity, before he and his crew may be loosed to travel the stars."

"The Alterran Gene Grafting has gone as well as could be expected for the Camelot population, and each of the council members have overseen a subject matter area of Magic for the creation of an independent AI that will serve for the ages as a guide to the study of the mystical arts," Luna beamed.

"Simulations predict we're all set to go, and I've overseen the tests Harry….we're ready," Hermione concluded.

"Sound the alarm then," Harry said as a yellow light began pulsing from the walls and a low level alert went out at the predetermined time that would notify the Coven to secure themselves, their belongings, and brace for the Wormhole drive, and dimensional 'jump', they were about to undertake.

"Begin countdown helmsman," he called to the HFR that was serving that station.

 _This is an automated warning from the Command Bridge_ , the voice of Jeeves began.

 _Wormhold drive will engage in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…wormhole drive engaged. Dimensional jump imminent._

Suddenly where the views from anywhere looking _outward_ from Atlantis had showed the Earth looming impossibly large, now showed a sea of blue and green energies, streaked with white and the occasional red, before suddenly shifting, but much less violently than their initial trip had been, as the shift seemingly drifted _up_ ….ever so slowly…before the alarm once more sounded, shifting to red this time, and Jeeves warned everyone to brace for impact.

They emerged once more from their tunnel between dimensions in the Sol System….but it was immediately apparent it was not _their_ Sol system…not unless they'd failed to include for a massive time shift in their equations if the 5,300 meter long, 3,000 meter wide, at the top, Spacedock was any indication.

Never mind that Atlantis still _dwarfed_ the small station, but the hundreds of small ships in orbit, and several dozen rapidly making way toward them were _definitely_ not something Harry or the Council had expected to see.

" _Tempus_ ," Neville once more called out only for the smokey letters and numbers to form showing the present date:

 _09-04-2380; 03:30, GMT_.

"Fucking Bloody Bollocks," Neville started swearing before storming off the bridge in exasperation.

"Sir I'm getting all _kinds_ of coms chatter from multiple sources demanding we identify ourselves, and threatening we "stand down," or else they'll open fire."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Jeeves run a penetrating scan on Earth, the Sol System, and breach their computer cores…I want to know what the Hell is going on and how the hell we got here."

 _Working on it Harry,_ came the reply.

As Jeeves ramped up the penetrating scan, to check each database contained on earth and download it's information for his instantiates review, he also linked to the various ships in orbit, overpowering their systems, and causing power relays to blow sending most listing in the dark…even as the lights of the massive space station began to dim, hails and orders from there continued to ring out.

"Someone get to checking the background resonance of this universe," Harry huffed in annoyance.

"Once Jeeves is done, plot a course to some far out system so we can plan and regroup. The last thing we need is to interfere in the natural course of human history on this scale," he said clearly indicating the prosperity of the Earth and the bright and shining souls of humans and _others_ he could detect.

 _Scan complete Sir. I'm reviewing the data now_.

"Punch it helm," he called only for the helmsman to misunderstand what Harry meant, and to reactivate the Wormhole-Displacement drive once more, sending the city ship careening through the dimensional void unexpectedly.

Jeeves had the good sense to activate the alarms to warn folks to take shelter and secure themselves from the unexpectedly rough jump.

"What have you done you imbicile!" Draco roared throwing the HFR from its seat and taking over helm controls manually.

"There's no destination set Harry….we're just….drifting…at full power," he cried in alarm as an ominous groan sounded throughout the ship.

"Shut it Down! NOW!" Harry said rushing to Draco's side and helping him disengage the drive as best he could in an effort to save the Coven.

After several seconds of frantic efforts, along with several shorts burning through the bride terminals from the feedback of the Womehole Core, they finally exited space above what Jeeves listed as a human habitable 'paradise' world that showed no signs of sentient life.

"Take us down for repair," he ordered as the green lights of a terrestrial landing began alternating with the red, as the klaxons began blaring once more for the dangerous conditions which existed.

"Once we land, kill the engines, and I want a system by system diagnostic of the ship, and examination of the hull for any breaches," Harry called as the crystal clear waters of the world's oceans began taking shape.

"Deploy automated defenses and immediately launch ASNs to find out _where we are_."

"Harry! Come Quickly! It's Michael!" the frantic voice of Luna called.

The frantic sound of Hermione's sobs over the coms greeted him.

"Take the bridge Neville," Harry called before apparating away in a flash of light…a highly unusual occurrence none had ever seen before.

* * *

 ***** _Finis_ *****

Author's Commentary:

 **Dates in the Fic: Day/Month/Year.**

 **They're majority British, so the Academy and now Atlantis have adopted the British method.**

 **Concerning "God" Harry":** I've **Majorly** departed from my usual trope of Harry as MoD in this fic. He's not a God, all knowing, or truly all-powerful. He's just moved _beyond_ the level of ascension that the Alterrans and Ori have. In Mortal Form, I envision him as being limited to the powers his physical form can handle, hence when he uses his god-like, but not divine, powers he glows the same as when he's in his ascended form.

I'm doing my best with this Reboot, and with this new Rebooted Arc, to have Harry act as he's always lived: as a muggle that happens to have magic, as that's how he was raised.

I'm a lawyer IRL. I come from a small rural family. I've been to college, had my world view changed by a decent education, and suffered the riggers of grad school.

That being said, if I need a flat head and can't find one, I'm still going to turn to a butternife. If that doesn't work, I'm moving on to another project.

What I mean by that, is we are who we are based on how we were raised.

Harry was never "a wizard," or as one illustrious author put it how I so loved: a _wiggle_.

He was raised with the muggle scientific method, muggle values, and immersed in muggle culture.

He will _never_ be the type to use magic when there's a convenient, or supperior, muggle method.

And Ultimately I'm trying to show that Magic is a legacy of the Alterran Gene that powers and unlocks most of the tech Atlantis represents.

That's why his actions, the use of a VICI, his use of the teleports, of reliance on Atlantis' production capacities is more realistic, to me, than simply assuming he can snap his fingers and the entire plot be moot.

 **Measurements & Scale:** I'm taking some liberties on Atlantis' size/shape for this fic. For my story, Atlantis Core City: that which is in the center of the various arms of the ship is pentagonal, with each side of the pentagon measuring 10 miles, with each arm stretching 15, and then an additional 10 mile per side triple-triangular production yard/dock branching off from each segment.

It's a truly Epic Scale with Anubis' Motherhsip _dwarfed_ by Atlantis. Even the Wraith Hive Ship, which comes in at almost 8 miles long, would be considerablly smaller than even a side of the core of the core section of Atlantis.

This highlights the Lantean's stagnation in advancing militarily, mostly strategically, and to me shows that Atlantis' full potential has been under-utilized.

 **Concerning a Sequel:**

And there we have the Completed Reboot/Re-write of Harry Potter: Humanity's Last Hope.

I have not beta'd this, but will edit if anyone points out a glaring error apart from a minor grammar or other mistake.

This is the longest (by page and word count) "single chapter" I've ever….. _ever_ …uploaded to .

While this version is around 20,000 words _less_ than the original, I hope it better and more smoothly conveys ideas and elements of the plot.

If you'd like to adopt the remaining plot, of the Camelot and TWD, please PM me your ideas. If I like what I hear I'm not above sanctioning a "spin-off."

Original Chapter Date: 11-04-2018

Polished Date: 11-05-2018

 **This the the first in what I'd originally envisioned as a series of stand alone fics where Harry and Co. hope through Dimensions, righting wrongs, and experiencing what may be thrown at them. Everything similar, but just different enough to point out they weren't yet home.**

 **The next installment of the series, should I get to it, will be rebooting "Humanity's Next Frontier. How I'll do it given I've just had Jeeves archive all of Federation History up to the end, and slightly beyond, _Voyager_...I don't know yet. But I do know I enjoy the more hands off approach for Harry and Co in this TWD Universe. **

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Thank you.

Page **127** of **127**


End file.
